Warmer in the winter
by quatre8ss
Summary: Ho! Ho! Ho! Christmas is coming, alors pour patienter, venez lire un os. Au programme de ce calendrier de l'Avent : de l'humour, de la romance, de l'amitié, un peu de mélancolie aussi... tout ça, dans une ambiance de sapin vert, de neige, de guirlandes, de pâtisseries, de cadeaux, de partage, de magie... bref Noël !
1. Case 1 Luge - présent

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Le titre de la fic est celui d'une chanson et album éponyme de la talentueuse **Lindsey Stirling**.

 **NdSsounette** : HO ! HO ! HO ! Le mois de décembre est là, enfin ! Pour patienter tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée du vieux bonhomme à barbe blanche (Pas Dumby, ni Gandalf voyons !) et de ses cadeaux par milliers, je vous invite à enfiler votre pull de Noël préféré, à vous préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, à vous installer confortablement et à vous détente simplement en lisant chaque jour un petit OS.

 **Rickiss** a participé à la rédaction de ce Calendrier de l'Avent (spécial OS univers Harry Potter, édition 2018) en me donnant une liste de 25 mots (en **gras** dans le texte), ainsi que 25 incipits.

Au programme : de l'humour, de la romance, de l'amitié, du drarry (beaucoup de drarry… mais pas seulement !), du scorbus (évidemment, mais pas autant que j'aurais voulu), du fun, un peu de nostalgie/mélancholie aussi, le tout dans une ambiance de sapin vert, de neige, de cadeaux, de pâtisseries, de magie, de guirlandes… en bref : c'est Noël... qui, je l'espère, vous divertira et vous fera patienter sagement jusqu'au 25 décembre.

 **Dédicace** **:** Ma chère Kissy, je te remercie chaleureusement pour tes idées, ton enthousiasme, tes encouragements, tes conseils avisés, ta gentillesse et la liste pourrait encore continuer. Des milliers de bisous pour toi, mon ange de la prose ! Tu m'excuseras (sans mal), mais, pour respecter les délais, j'ai dû changer l'ordre de certaines cases. Pour me faire pardonner, je me suis donnée pour mission de :

1) Ne pas utiliser le mot donné selon son sens premier dans le contexte de Noël, aussi souvent que possible.

2) N'écrire dans ce calendrier que des OS centrés sur Draco (avec ou sans Harry) et/ou Scorpius (avec ou sans Albus) (leurs amis respectifs, ou leur famille, n'étant jamais très loin, bien sûr.)

3) Créer une jolie image pour chaque case. (Selon les possibilités -très- limitées de ce site, sigh)

Je te laisse découvrir tranquillement tout ça…

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages :** Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Dobby.

 **Rating **: K

 **Genre** : General

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo** **Warmer in the winter** **oOoO**

 **Case numéro 1**

L L _ÔÔ

(c'est une luge…)

 **Il neigeait sans discontinuer depuis dix jours à présent, quand enfin, ce matin, cela cessa.**

« Bob ? »

 **« Présent** ! »

« Brian ? »

« Présent ! »

« Calvin ? »

« Présent ! »

« Carl ? »

« Présent ! »

« Célestin ? »

« Présent ! »

« Charly ? »

« Présent ! »

« Danny ? »

« Présent ! »

« Dobby ? »

« ... »

« Dobby ? »

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle principale. Les elfes se regardaient, inquiets. Qu'allait dire leur maître ? Où était donc Dobby ?

« DOBBY ! »

OoOoOoO

Où était donc Dobby ?

L'elfe de maison de Lucius Malfoy tirait, en sifflotant, une corde attachée à l'avant d'une luge en bois. Son jeune maître, Draco, âgé de six ans, était assis dessus et lui ordonna de se dépêcher un peu, au lieu de chantonner sa stupide chanson de neige qui tombe sur son nez gelé. Si ses parents venaient à s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas sagement dans sa chambre à cette heure matinale, Dobby aurait à en subir les conséquences.

Les oreilles de Dobby s'affaissèrent et il lutta pour ne pas répondre à l'appel insistant de Lucius Malfoy, qu'il ressentait dans tout son être. Dobby savait qu'il serait puni pour son manquement à l'appel, mais comme Narcissa avait insisté pour que Dobby soit en priorité au service de son fils, il ne pouvait pas d'un seul coup laisser Draco seul au sommet de cette colline enneigée.

Draco décréta qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là. Le jeune Malfoy se leva de la luge et commanda à l'elfe de prendre sa place.

Dobby n'en croyait pas ses longues oreilles. Draco lui offrait la possibilité de s'amuser avec la luge ! Ému, l'elfe couina :

« Dobby remercie maître Draco de cette récompense et de ce privil… »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! le coupa Draco. Tu vas tester la pente pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me blesser. Tu n'as pas intérêt à casser ma luge. Dépêche-toi de remonter, après, je commence à avoir froid.»

Dobby se garda de lui préciser que ça n'était pas possible car il avait jeté un puissant sort de protection contre le froid sur son jeune maître, habillé de la tête aux pieds comme s'il partait pour une expédition dans le Pôle Nord. Dobby, lui, portait juste une vieille loque qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

L'elfe trottina jusqu'à la luge et prit place dessus. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour admirer la vue. Tout était si blanc et si paisible. Il se sentait presque libre, quand tout à coup, il bascula en avant. (Draco, exaspéré d'attendre, avait poussé la luge avec son pied.) Dobby eut juste le temps de s'agripper de part et d'autre de la luge. Sa peur fut rapidement remplacée par une sensation grisante d'allégresse. Il n'avait jamais connu un si pur moment de joie. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours. Malheureusement, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Comme si une force invisible la retenait en arrière, la luge stoppa nette sa course. Dobby fut projeté en avant et atterrit, sans trop de mal malgré son vol plané, dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

Dobby se releva, étourdi et couvert de neige. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige qui s'était insinuée jusque dans ses longues oreilles. Il se figea quand, au loin, il entendit les pleurs de son jeune maître. La luge était pourtant intacte et toujours immobile en bas de la pente. Dobby courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, dans la neige qui lui montait presque jusqu'au cou. À mesure qu'il atteignit le sommet de la pente, les sanglots de son jeune maître semblaient s'amoindrir. Enfin, Dobby aperçut la silhouette de Draco, dans les bras de sa mère qui lui faisait dos. Dobby stoppa net. Draco leva la tête qu'il avait enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule droite de Narcissa et croisa le regard de l'elfe. Malgré les traces de larmes sur ses joues roses, Draco affichait un air méprisant qu'il cacha à nouveau dans le cou de sa mère, quand la voix de son père s'éleva. Dobby déglutit, avant de reprendre lentement la marche de la pénitence pour se poster au-devant de Lucius Malfoy qui l'attendait de pied ferme, sa canne à la main.

Un peu plus tard, Dobby réprima une énième larme suite au dernier coup de canne donné, pour avoir forcé Draco à l'emmener dehors par ce temps glacial et lui voler sa luge. Le petit elfe leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé (lorsque son maître quitta la pièce) avec une pensée qu'il garda au fond de son cœur pendant des années : un jour… un jour viendra où il serait libre... Et espoir tout aussi fou, il connaîtrait ce sentiment jusque-là inconnu : celui d'avoir un ami.

« Oui, Dobby sera un jour un elfe libre et se fera un ami. » déclara l'elfe, dans le silence de la pièce… Il serait libre, avec un ami, même s'il devait mettre sa vie en péril pour ça…

 **FIN**


	2. Case 2 pull moche de Noël - dinde

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Personnages** : Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance, Humour, léger angst à un point du récit, mais happy-end. (Always ^^) Post-Cursed Child, au niveau de la chronologie **.**

 **Dédicace** : Je ne peux que remercier ma chère Kissy pour cet incipit absolument savoureux et au fort potentiel scénaristique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 2**

~O~  
00  
WWW  
OOOOO  
WWWWW  
OOOOOOOOO  
WWWWWWWW  
II

 **Albus adorait les noisettes. Scorpius y était allergique. Problème.**

~O~

Demeure des Potter, 22 décembre 2021, 13h37.

« Non, non, non, non… qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Scorpius ?! »

« Albus, mon chéri, tu peux prendre le sucre en morceaux aussi, s'il te plaît ? » parvint la voix de Ginny à travers la porte de la cuisine.

« Oui, maman ! » s'écria le jeune adolescent, avant de s'adresser plus bas à son meilleur ami en face de lui :

« Mon père va piquer une crise, s'il te voit comme ça ! »

« Tu dramatises un peu, Albus. » parvint la voix étouffée de Scorpius, en s'avançant à tâtons, un plateau dans les mains, vers Albus qui lui bloqua l'accès vers le salon où se trouvait une partie de sa famille pour déjeuner.

Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée du dessert, préparé par Scorpius, avec impatience, surtout son oncle Ron. Scorpius avait insisté pour le faire, car il voulait remercier la famille d'Albus de l'accueillir ces quelques jours chez eux, et il était important que personne n'entre dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Albus était entré en se cachant les yeux car il voulait remplir la carafe d'eau... Oui, okay, il existait un sortilège qui lui aurait évité le déplacement. Albus voulait s'assurer que Scorpius n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour son dessert. Albus n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de jeter un bref coup d'œil à son ami, qui portait un tablier de cuisine. Et heureusement qu'il était curieux car il put voir ainsi à temps la catastrophe culinaire. Albus lui prit des mains la tarte à la mélasse, pour la poser en sécurité sur l'îlot central. Elle avait l'air très appétissante. Ce n'était pas elle le problème, mais le pâtissier à l'œuvre. Il était hors de question qu'Albus laisse son ami se ridiculiser de la sorte.

« Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça drôle. » énonça Scorpius avec entrain.

« Hum, j'en doute, il n'aime absolument pas quand on joue avec la nourriture. »

« Ah, je ne savais pas. »

Sa voix était bien moins enjouée. Scorpius était inquiet d'un seul coup : Harry Potter l'effrayait autant qu'il l'admirait. Le père d'Albus se montrait courtois et bienveillant, quand Scorpius était invité chez eux. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de le fâcher, ni de le décevoir (c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisie de concocter une tarte à la mélasse : dessert préféré d'Harry Potter.)

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas d'ici. » annonça Albus en prenant la carafe d'eau et du sucre pour l'amener dans l'autre pièce. Il hésitait à ramener le gâteau, pour gagner du temps, mais cet honneur était réservé à Scorpius. Il laissa seul son ami.

Scorpius tira sur la manche de son pull de Noël dont le motif était, cette année, un sapin joliment décoré avec à son sommet un Vif d'Or. Ses inquiétudes furent mises de côté quand Albus, qui était revenu entretemps, dit :

« Bon, on a environ cinq minutes pour réparer tes bêtises. Je leur ai dit que je t'aidais avec la présentation finale du dessert. »

« Tu ne leur as pas dit quelle sorte de dessert c'est, j'espère ? »

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Scorpius, je t'aime, mais franchement, parfois, je me demande… »

« Tu… Wahou. Tu m'aimes ? J'ai bien entendu ? »

« Je… euh… Oui, bien sûr, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami » se justifia Albus, avant d'ajouter : « Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation. Pas quand tu as ta tête fourrée dans cette **dinde**. Sors de là, maintenant. »

« Oh. Okay. Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

« Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver la tête dans ce truc ? »

« Assez facilement, c'était bien beurré. »

« Non. Je veux dire : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Ton frère, James m'a défié ce matin de le faire… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

" _Et toi, tu n'as rien dit en retour_ " _,_ songea Albus, avec une pointe d'amertume. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à une grande déclaration d'amour de sa part, de toute façon. Ça aurait été bizarre, car ils étaient amis. Rien de plus. Albus savait l'affection que lui portait Scorpius. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Alors pourquoi était-il d'un seul coup déçu et énervé ?

Albus le gourmanda :

« Veux-tu bien te concentrer, un peu !... Argh, c'est coincé… Satané James !... »

Albus relâcha les pattes de la dinde et prit sa baguette. Il hésita. Quel sort pouvait-il utiliser sans risquer d'arracher la tête de Scorpius ? Ou de la faire exploser comme une pastèque ?

Albus abaissa sa baguette car il avait une meilleure idée. Il se saisit du saladier rempli d'une motte de beurre saupoudrée de noisettes concassées que son père avait mise de côté. Albus lança un sort pour réchauffer légèrement la préparation.

« Tu lui en voudras moins quand tu le verras accomplir sa part du marché. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, ne bouge pas. »

Albus fit disparaître le tablier et le pull de Scorpius qui poussa un petit cri surpris. Albus lui expliqua que c'était pour éviter de le salir. Scorpius se détendit et Albus était bien content que son ami ne puisse pas le voir rougir autant.

Albus plongea sa main dans le beurre fondu et entreprit de l'étaler dans le cou de Scorpius, non sans difficulté.

« Peux-tu arrêter de gigoter ? »

« Ça chatouille et j'ai chaud. »

" _Et moi donc_ " _,_ pensa Albus qui se mordit la lèvre quand des gouttes de gras roulèrent sur la peau du torse nu de son ami. Il se concentra sur sa tache et résista à l'envie soudaine et complètement folle de faire courir ses doigts luisants partout sur le corps offert devant lui.

Albus se figea quand Scorpius dit :

« Ah et je t'aime aussi, au fait. »

Albus se sentit rougir encore plus, si c'était possible. Avec un sourire, ému, il prit la main de Scorpius pour la serrer et dans un geste totalement spontané, la porta à sa bouche pour lui en baiser le dessus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la relâcher, il s'immobilisa :

« Scorpius… ta main… »

Elle était anormalement enflée et couverte de plaques rouges. D'autres plaques venaient d'apparaître sur le torse et son ventre aussi.

« Albus… je… j'ai hum, je crois…un souci… mal… respirer… »

« Quoi ? Scorpius !... Papa ! Au secours ! Tiens bon, Scorpius. PAPA ! »

Son père arriva dans les dix secondes suivantes, suivi de Ginny et sa tante Hermione. (Ron était resté dans l'autre pièce avec Lily, James, Hugo et Rose.)

Albus tenta d'expliquer la situation. Il était apeuré et tellement inquiet. Scorpius était allongé au sol, Hermione l'examinait et parlait très vite. La dinde fut retirée de la tête de Scorpius, grâce à un sort lancé par sa tante. Le cœur d'Albus s'arrêta quand cette dernière annonça : « Il ne respire plus. »

Sans plus attendre, son père prit Scorpius dans ses bras et Albus les vit transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

~o~

« Comment pouvais-je savoir que ton fils est allergique aux noisettes ?! »

« Parce que c'est une allergie héréditaire. »

« Et alors ? »

Le regard appuyé de Draco disait : "Tu es tellement stupide par moments."

Harry comprit et se justifia : « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi que tu es allergique aux noisettes ? Ça n'est pas écrit sur ton front.»

« Tu aurais pu simplement poser la question avant de chercher à l'empoisonner ! »

« Je ne voulais pas… Argh, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi ! Écoute, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé et Scorpius va bien maintenant, alors on peut passer à autre chose ? »

Face au silence, Albus jeta un coup d'œil discret à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Son père et celui de Scorpius étaient dans la chambre d'hôpital de son ami. Scorpius dormait. (Du moins, il avait les yeux fermés.) Draco mit plusieurs secondes avant de finalement dire :

« Je suppose que oui. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Potter. »

« Je… euh… »

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que Scorpius pouvait… mais je comprends, tu préfères qu'il rentre avec toi. »

Harry avança une main en l'air, comme s'il voulait toucher l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, ce qui provoqua aussitôt un mouvement de tension chez ce dernier. Albus vit son père serrer le poing et laisser tomber son bras, avant de mettre ses deux mains dans les poches. Harry soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour quitter la pièce.

Paniqué et en colère, Albus sortit de sa cachette :

« Je ne partirai pas sans Scorpius. »

« Albus ! »

« Je ne partirai pas sans Scorpius ! »

Albus regarda tour à tour son père et Draco, avant de s'adresser à ce dernier :

« Je vous présente encore une fois mes excuses Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous ne pouvez pas contraindre Scorpius à écourter son séjour chez nous parce que... »

« Albus, ne dis plus un mot. »

« Non, Harry, laisse ton fils terminer. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il a à dire. Je t'écoute, Albus. »

Décontenancé qu'on veuille bien l'écouter, Albus déglutit et annonça, ses yeux s'attardant cette fois sur le jeune adolescent toujours endormi, à quelques pas de lui :

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, aujourd'hui. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu pour toujours et… et ça aurait été de ma faute. »

Albus s'avança pour se poster à côté du lit de Scorpius. Albus porta son regard sur Draco.

« Je ne supporterai pas qu'on l'éloigne de moi. J'ai besoin d'être à ses côtés parce que… »

Albus hésita. Il prit la main de son meilleur ami qui choisit ce même moment pour ouvrir les yeux et esquisser un sourire fatigué qui réchauffa le cœur d'Albus et lui donna le courage nécessaire pour dire :

« Parce que je l'aime… »

Scorpius se mit assis et écarquilla des yeux car il venait peut-être de se rendre compte des personnes présentes dans la pièce, témoins de sa déclaration.

« Je t'aime » répéta Albus.

Malgré son embarras, Scorpius ne lâcha pas la main d'Albus. Au contraire, il la serra plus fortement.

Albus se mit assis à ses côtés et reporta son attention sur les adultes :

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime, vous comprenez et si vous me l'enlevez, j'en mourais. »

Un long silence régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Draco dise :

« Ma décision est prise : Scorpius rentre avec moi. Ah ! Ne discutez pas, tous les trois. Je n'ai pas fini de parler : Albus peut venir dormir à la maison ce soir, si tu es d'accord Harry ? (Après un bref instant, le père d'Albus acquiesça.) Et demain, vous pourrez retourner ensemble chez les Potter, comme il était prévu. Est-ce que ça convient à... » Draco s'interrompit un instant, surpris par l'accolade donnée par Albus. Scorpius informa son père que son ami avait l'habitude d'être aussi démonstratif. « C'est hum… ça convient alors à tout le monde ?»

Harry était aussi loquace qu'un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Il approuva néanmoins l'idée par un autre hochement de tête.

« Merci, monsieur Malfoy. »

« De rien et tu peux m'appeler Draco.»

« D'accord. Merci monsi... Draco.»

Albus remercia aussi son père, avant de rejoindre Scorpius sur son lit. Les deux adolescents planifiaient leur soirée avec entrain. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, occultant l'échange verbal entre Harry et Draco.

« Je sais que tu as des projets pour Noël... (Harry ignora le sourcil levé et la remarque de Draco qui disait : "Tu m'espionnes _encore_ , Potter ?") mais si tu veux passer le Réveillon avec nous, tu es le bienvenu, Draco. »

« Merci de le proposer. Je vais y réfléchir. Ton fils est surprenant.»

« C'est-à-dire ?»

« Il a beau te ressembler physiquement et être à Serpentard, il a plus de courage que to... tous les Gryffondors que je connais. Son discours était... inattendu et plutôt émouvant. Mon fils est chanceux d'être aussi proche d'un Potter. »

« Oh par Merlin, serais-tu jaloux ? Tu aurais voulu que je te dise les mêmes mots, quand nous étions jeunes ?» le taquina Harry.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je t'aurais transformé en Scrout-à-Pétard si tu avais tenu de tels propos. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

Un silence.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » rétorqua simplement Draco, en détournant les yeux.

« Malfoy... Draco ?»

« Quoi ?» claqua Draco d'un ton sec.

Malfoy tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il savait ce que cet imbécile d'Harry Potter allait dire, mais ne pensait pas réellement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, il pouvait le sentir dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime… bien, Draco Malfoy. »

Harry avait l'air si sincère… Draco était complètement perdu. Pendant une seconde, il se vit le prendre dans ses bras, en une accolade amicale et lui retourner ses sentiments. Il n'en fit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire en retour. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il tapota l'épaule de Draco et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Hé bien, si j'avais su que c'était le moyen de te rendre muet, j'aurais dit ces mots il y a bien longtemps déjà. »

Puis il changea de sujet :

« Je déposerai quelques affaires pour Albus, ce soir. »

Harry s'apprêtait à partir, mais il fut stoppé par l'interpellation de Draco qui était enfin sorti de sa transe :

« Harry, attends. »

Draco lui tendit la main. Harry la regarda et sans hésiter, il la serra, avec un grand sourire que Draco lui rendit, plus timidement, sous les regards passablement étonnés et interrogateurs de leurs fils.

 **FIN**

 **NdSs** **: Ho ! Ho ! Ho !** **J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Avant de se quitter, je vous propose un petit jeu de Noël : il vous suffit de répondre – par review ou MP - à la question suivante : Quel est donc le gage de James ? (La réponse sera révélée dans la case 24.)**


	3. Case 3 Flocons - Neige

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Personnages** : Draco Malfoy et Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Général, Humour (un peu), tendresse. Se passe avant l'épilogue (Attention ! Quelques spoilers sur la pièce de théâtre "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit.")

 **NdSs** : Ho ! Ho! Ho! Ce texte fait "suite" à la première case.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 3**

*o*O*o*O*o*

 **À l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Mouais, facile à dire...**

Draco Malfoy avait promis à sa tendre épouse Astoria qu'il serait un bon père : présent pour son fils, éduqué avec les valeurs de leurs deux familles, même si ça ne plaisait pas à Lucius (surtout si ça ne plaisait pas à Lucius !) et qu'il le protégerait de la noirceur, des préjugés d'autrui et des rumeurs blessantes. Draco ne se voilait pas la face, ça ne serait pas facile. Les crimes de son père, ses propres erreurs de jeunesse dont cette marque hideuse qui couvrait son avant-bras gauche seraient toujours des entraves dans la vie quotidienne parmi la société sorcière. Néanmoins, il avait promis : Scorpius serait aimé et heureux.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Scorpius pleurait depuis trente minutes, sans discontinuer. Trente minutes, ça peut sembler peu. Cependant, Draco avait l'impression qu'il était enfermé dans une bulle temporelle où le temps semblait ralenti, voire carrément suspendu.

Affaiblie par sa maladie, Astoria n'était pas en mesure ce soir-là de s'occuper de leur fils âgé de tout juste trois mois.

Leur elfe de maison, Salazar, n'était pas disponible car c'était son jour de congé. (Merci Madame Granger-Weasley pour cette loi absurde ! Pourquoi ne pas carrément devenir Ministre et obliger la libération de tous les elfes avec salaire à la clé si l'elfe souhaitait rester aux services des sorciers ? ... Ah oui, mais non, inutile d'avoir cette position au Ministère, cette loi existait déjà. Merci Granger-Weasley, encore une fois ! Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, l'idée qu'Hermione devienne un jour Ministre de la Magie était plutôt fantastique et Draco voterait sans hésiter pour elle.) Draco était à cran à cause de la fatigue, de l'inquiétude envers l'état de santé de sa femme et il se sentait impuissant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment consoler son fils.

Draco ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à sa mère, car il savait que Lucius serait au courant et leur dernière visite au Manoir ne s'était pas conclue de manière très chaleureuse entre les deux hommes. Et même s'il savait que sa mère viendrait sans tenir compte des propos soutenus par son père, Draco avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était capable de pourvoir aux besoins de son fils sans aucune aide. Et sans magie, car on lui avait confisqué et interdit d'avoir une baguette magique pendant une période de dix ans. (C'était sévère, mais il préférait cela à un séjour à la prison d'Azkaban.)

Après tout, Draco avait vu faire. Il pouvait s'en occuper. Ça n'avait rien de bien sorcier. Ha, ha, oui, jeu de mots lamentable et ironique, il en avait parfaitement conscience, pas besoin de le pointer du doigt. Passons.

Draco était donc seul avec Scorpius, qui dormait paisiblement dans son grand berceau, jusqu'à il y a peu.

Draco avait donné son biberon à Scorpius, avant son bain. Jusque-là, c'était facile. Le rot avait eu un peu de mal à sortir, mais avec un peu de persévérance et de patience, Draco avait finalement gagné cette bataille. Plus difficile était l'étape du changement de couche. Draco se demandait comment il était possible qu'un si petit bébé produise autant de selles nauséabondes (juste après le bain, alors qu'il le séchait, sinon ça n'était pas drôle). Un autre bain et une couche fixée maladroitement plus tard, Draco avait un doute sur le sens dans lequel il devait boutonner la grenouillère. Il avait déjà dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour enfiler la bonne jambe dans la bonne manche - Scorpius gigotait un peu - voilà qu'un autre obstacle se dressait devant lui. Draco fit confiance à son instinct et le bon sens pour rhabiller son fils.

À peine une heure trente plus tard, alors que Draco posait enfin sa tête sur l'oreiller (Il avait dîné, pris sa douche, parlé avec Astoria qui devait passer encore une nuit dans une clinique privée sorcière, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux) avec un sourire triomphant, Scorpius se réveilla, en pleurant.

Draco faisait tout son possible depuis pour qu'il arrête : sa couche était propre, merci Merlin. (C'est le tee-shirt de Draco qui avait été la cible du jet de pipi produit juste quand il s'était assuré que la couche n'était pas pleine. Scorpius avait souri brièvement avant de sangloter à nouveau.) Scorpius n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas de fièvre ou autres signes apparents de maladies. Pourtant il pleurait, et pleurait et pleurait.

Du coup, à cause désespérée impose mesure désespérée, Draco avait même sorti la marionnette offerte par le parrain de son fils, Blaise Zabini. Il semblerait que voir Harry Potter danser au bout de la main de Draco n'avait, pour une fois, aucun effet pour arrêter le chagrin de Scorpius.

« Tu parles d'un Sauveur. » maugréa Draco, las et fatigué, en jetant la peluche dans un coin, sur la table à langer.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Draco berçait Scorpius, depuis une heure à présent, assis dans le rocking-chair appartenant à sa famille depuis quatre générations.

Ils faisaient face à la grande fenêtre de la chambre.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était à un cheveu d'appeler sa mère. Maudit soit son père.

Draco regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il s'était mis à neiger. C'était apaisant à regarder. Soudainement, Draco se souvint d'une vieille berceuse qu'il avait entendue il ne savait plus trop où, ni quand. Il se mit à fredonner l'air. Puis s'arrêta car ça sonnait un peu faux. Il recommença et s'interrompit encore une fois. Zut, il pensait l'avoir retrouvé. Il se concentra sur les gros flocons de **neige** qui tombaient dans le silence de cette nuit hivernale. Draco arrêta brièvement son balancement et regarda son fils qui le fixait de ses grands yeux clairs humides. Draco avait réussi ! Scorpius ne pleurait plus... Ah non, non, non, il avait parlé trop vite. Zut. Flûte. Vite, il lui fallait réagir et tant pis si ça sonnait faux. Draco chanta de manière hésitante (les paroles lui revenaient au fur et à mesure) mais déterminée :

 _Neige, neige blanche_

 _Tombe sur ma manche_

 _Et sur ton tout petit nez_

 _Qui est tout gelé._

 _Neige, neige blanche_

 _Viens, que je te mange._

 _Pose-toi tout doucement_

 _Comme un p'tit fondant. (1)_

Il la chanta encore dix-sept fois, avant de déposer Scorpius, endormi, dans son berceau et qui le resta jusqu'au petit matin suivant.

Draco pouvait être fier de lui : il avait réussi ce qui lui sembla être, ce soir-là, l'impossible.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Quatorze ans plus tard, Draco était à nouveau confronté aux larmes de son fils. (Ce chagrin n'était pas entièrement dû au décès d'Astoria, dont l'enterrement venait d'avoir lieu deux jours plus tôt.) Draco était désemparé par la tristesse de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le consoler avec une simple berceuse, mais il pouvait néanmoins essayer de trouver une solution. Il avait fait une promesse à Astoria. Et s'il fallait qu'il se batte en duel avec Harry Potter pour que ce dernier revienne sur sa décision d'éloigner Albus de Scorpius, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. Parce que Draco avait promis : il serait un bon père. Ce n'était, certes, pas facile, mais pas impossible.

 **FIN**

(1) Disclaimer bis : paroles de Gérard Dalton. C'est la chanson que fredonne Dobby dans la case 1. :)


	4. Case 4 Carillon - brillant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Couple** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce texte n'est pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.

Ah et pour info, pour les deux prochaines semaines, les os seront TOUS centrés sur le couple HP/DM. Que le marathon drarryesque commence hihi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 4**

y  
0  
WW  
0  
*

 **Le carillon de la porte de la boutique carillonna joyeusement.**

Harry sortit le premier, Draco lui tenait la porte et n'était donc pas loin derrière, tout en disant :

« C'est juste **brillant** , Draco. C'est l'idée la plus brillante au monde. Tu es brillant. Trop brillant. »

« Potter, tu es ivre ? »

« Euh, non. » Harry avait bu un chocolat chaud, offert par Draco pour leur troisième rendez-vous galant. Draco avait commandé un gobelet de vin chaud. C'était il y a deux heures, avant de flâner dans les rues de Londres et dans les différentes boutiques.

Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Draco se sentir rougir comme à chaque fois qu'Harry le faisait. Heureusement, il avait le nez plongé dans son épaisse écharpe pour se cacher.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

« L'emploi intempestif du mot "brillant" me semble un bon indice. »

« Aaah. Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. J'aime bien t'entendre dire que je suis génial. »

« J'ai dit "brillant", pas génial. » le taquina Harry.

Draco tira sur sa main et attira Harry contre lui. Draco l'embrassa pour lui éviter de dire autre chose qui gâcherait le moment.

Et ça, c'était bien plus brillant encore.

 **FIN**


	5. Case 5 Christmas pudding - rouge

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter (qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un morceau de tarte à la mélasse), Draco Malfoy (qui mijote quelque chose de louche) et Ron Weasley (qui songe sérieusement à démissionner)

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Humour, Romance – Post-Poudlard, mais ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je viens juste de finir ce texte, à l'instant, et je vais enchainer sur la case suivante (presque finie, je vous rassure, elle sera là, demain vers midi.) Cela dit, je suis quand même impatiente de lire vos impressions et j'y répondrais avec plaisir, aussi vite que possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 5**

%  
WOW  
WWWW  
WWWWW

 **Bûche de Noël ou Christmas pudding ? Choix cornélien.**

Ronald Weasley arrêta son plateau devant la vitrine des desserts du jour. Une longue guirlande de houx la décorait. Des cannes à sucre d'orge pendaient çà et là. Un éclairage spécial mettait en valeur les différents desserts. La bûche avait l'air exquis. Cependant, refuser du Christmas pudding était contre sa nature. Depuis tout petit, sa mère confectionnait ce met traditionnel anglais et il l'adorait. Plus encore, il en raffolait. Il restait une semaine avant le Réveillon qui se fêterait au Terrier. Serait-ce mal d'avoir un petit avant-goût de Noël, façon Molly Weasley ? (Même si personne ne pouvait égaler sa cuisine.)

 _Que faire, que faire ?_

« Weasley, tu bloques la file d'attente. Alors pourrais-tu te dépêcher de choisir un dessert avant que ta bave n'inonde le sol ? »

« Du Christmas pudding, Malfoy… »

Un coup de coude de son voisin dans la file d'attente lui fit ajouter :

« S'il te plaît. »

Draco, qui servait les plats à la cantine du Ministère, depuis six mois en guise de probation, lui tendit l'assiette à dessert.

Un autre coup de coude, moins discret que le précédent, obligea Ron à remercier le blond qui réajustait, l'air de rien, sa tenue pourtant impeccable et replaçait à la hâte une mèche de cheveux sous sa charlotte aux couleurs de Noël : **rouge** avec des sapins verts.

Ron continua son chemin jusqu'aux boissons, en se désolant de ne plus pouvoir se moquer de l'uniforme de Malfoy. Il poussa avec force son gobelet sous le distributeur de chocolat chaud. Malheureusement, cela camoufla à peine l'échange verbal entre son meilleur ami et la sale Fouine :

« Bonjour Draco. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Comme un lundi. Tu veux quoi, Potter ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais. Comme tu sais très bien ce que je voudrais... »

« Il n'y a pas de tarte à la mélasse, aujourd'hui, Potter. »

Flashback (1 mois plus tôt)

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant : ta manière de reluquer le morceau de tarte dans l'assiette de Robards ou ta manière de reluquer Malfoy ? »

« Je ne le reluque pas. Je cherche des traces de magie noire. »

« Sur Malfoy ? Tu penses qu'il trafique quelque chose d'illégal ? »

« Mais non, Ron : sur la tarte ! » _qui aurait dû être pour moi !_ pensa Harry mi-colérique, mi-désespéré.

Leur patron avait saisi la dernière assiette avec ce dessert, sous ses yeux impuissants. Harry regrettait de l'avoir laissé passer devant lui, dans la file. Il n'avait cependant pas voulu créer de scandale –Kingsley (qui avait choisi un fruit, _lui_ !) n'était pas très loin devant - en proclamant haut et fort :

« Cette part de tarte à la mélasse est à moi ! A MOI ! Parce que je suis Harry Potter, que j'ai vaincu Voldemort et que puisque c'est mon dessert préféré, je mérite de le manger ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il y en avait à la cantine, en plus. Harry était à deux doigts de crier au complot. Devant l'air attristé d'Harry, Draco avait remué le couteau dans la plaie, avec une remarque condescendante :

« Oh zut, il n'y a plus de tarte. C'est vraiment dommage. Si tu te montres patient et que tu demandes poliment, Potter, je dirais au remplaçant du chef pâtissier de… »

« Je ne veux pas de faveur ! » avait répliqué Harry, excédé. Puis il était parti avant que Malfoy n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Tu crois que si je dis à Robards qu'il risque d'être empoisonné, il me laissera sa part ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux manger un gâteau empoisonné ? »

« Non, je veux dire pour l'examiner, bien sûr. »

« Huhu. Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment que Malfoy cherche à empoisonner Robards ? … Hé, tu vas où ? »

« Je vais l'interroger. » _Et m'excuser, s'il n'est pas trop tard_.

Draco venait de partir avec un plateau débordant de vaisselles sales, par une porte menant dans les cuisines de la cantine du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry passa sous la barrière, ignorant les regards surpris des sorciers qui assistaient à la scène et poussa la porte.

Il fut assailli par la chaleur de la pièce et les bonnes odeurs qui embaumaient l'air.

« Potter ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! »

« C'est écrit "réservé aux employés" sur la porte. Je travaille dans ces locaux. »

« Employés de cuisine ! C'est réservé aux employés de cuisine ! Dégage d'ici ! »

Malfoy le saisit par le bras pour l'emmener loin, mais stoppa quand Harry dit :

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Harry inhala l'air et ne put réprimer un gémissement. Draco clignait rapidement des yeux, stupéfait qu'Harry ose le renifler. Harry le rassura : il sentait très bon (remarque qui valut un autre regard étonné de Malfoy), mais il y avait autre chose…

« Mhm, oui, ça vient… du four. »

Apeuré, Draco relâcha Harry pour ouvrir précipitamment la porte du four. Il fut soulagé de constater que les tartes qui y cuisaient, n'étaient pas brûlées.

Harry aurait pu être scandalisé de savoir que Draco gardait d'autres tartes à la mélasse, s'il n'avait pas été occupé à baver d'envie. Draco était penché en avant pour tourner un plat – offrant une jolie vue de son dos courbé avec grâce, de ses longues jambes élégantes dans son pantalon fuselé et de son appétissant postérieur - et referma le four, faisant sortir Harry de sa transe.

Harry feinta la nonchalance et échoua lamentablement en demandant :

« C'est toi qui les as faites ? »

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

Draco croisa les bras :

« Tu le saurais si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, tout à l'heure. »

Harry rejoua la scène dans la tête. Draco avait bien fait allusion à un remplaçant du chef pâtissier, qui –Harry l'apprendrait plus tard – avait confié à Draco le reste de mélasse non utilisée pour le Christmas pudding à venir. Draco avait fait une tarte avec, pour le fun et le chef l'avait goûtée – ça n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait été malade, le lendemain ! – et tellement appréciée qu'il avait donné pour mission à Draco d'en faire cinq autres.

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Sérieusement, c'est toi le chef pâtissier ? »

« Aujourd'hui seulement, mais je l'aide parfois. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. » Draco avait l'air inquiet de ce que diraient les autres employés qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et assistaient à leur altercation.

Harry acquiesça et dit assez fort : « Kingsley m'envoie car il aimerait goûter lui aussi une part de tarte à la mélasse. »

Cela sembla calmer les curieux.

Harry revint s'asseoir, dix minutes plus tard, à côté de Ron, les mains vides. Il avait dû donner la part de tarte à Kingsley, assis avec Robards –qui avait mangé à peine la moitié de son dessert, _franchement, quel gâchis !_ – pour assumer ses paroles.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas de poison, puisque tu as donné un morceau de tarte au Ministre. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il soupira de bien-être.

Cinq autres minutes passèrent et Draco réapparut à son poste pour réapprovisionner l'étale à desserts et servir les employés agglutinés dans la file grandissante.

Ron regarda Harry, qui observait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes du blond, avec étonnement :

« Tu ne vas pas te chercher de la tarte ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ça a l'air de partir très vite. »

« J'en ai déjà mangé un morceau, tout à l'heure. »

« Et alors, c'est comment ? »

Harry se lécha les lèvres qui portaient encore les traces du goût sucré de son dessert préféré. Draco le fixait. Harry soupira et dit :

« Il est parfait. »

« Tu parles toujours du gâteau, rassure-moi ? »

Ron n'aima pas du tout le sourire énigmatique de son ami.

*O*O*

Après cet évènement, pendant un mois, Ron fut le témoin des tentatives de drague de son meilleur ami envers Draco Malfoy. Harry prétendit la première semaine que c'était pour amener le blond à lui cuisiner une autre tarte à la mélasse, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'être dans le déni et avoue à une soirée chez Ron et Hermione qu'il désirait Draco, avec ou sans tarte, et qu'il était prêt à s'engager dans une relation avec Malfoy. Ron songea à partir de ce moment-là, à démissionner pour accepter l'offre de son frère George à venir travailler dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes.

Ron ne supporterait plus très longtemps d'être le témoin de ce genre de conversation, hautement gênante :

Harry prit l'assiette que lui donna Draco (leurs doigts se frôlèrent) en disant :

« Merci beaucul. »

Un silence de plomb régna.

« Je veux dire beaucoup ! Pas beaucul. Je ne me permettrais pas de dire ça de toi. Tu as de belles fesses, je n'insinue pas le contraire. Merlin, faut que j'arrête de parler de tes fesses. Désolé, Draco. »

Ou encore :

« Il paraît que lorsque tu embrasses quelqu'un pendant une minute, tu brûles 2, 6 calories. Envie d'en brûler quelques-unes avec moi ? »

« Est-ce là ta manière d'insinuer que je suis gros et donc que j'ai besoin de perdre du poids ? »

Draco n'avait pas attendu sa réponse car il était parti se planquer dans les cuisines, laissant Harry misérable et triste sur le moment, et plus déterminé que jamais.

Fin du flashback

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça que je veux. »

« Dommage pour toi, c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. »

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi le blond était autant sur la défensive. Harry n'était pas du tout subtil et ses intentions de courtiser Malfoy pour Malfoy était très claires. Comble de l'horreur, Ron avait vu Draco sourire – quand ce dernier pensait être à l'abri des regards – après une énième conversation entre lui et son meilleur ami. Draco faisait mijoter Harry exprès, d'après lui. (Hermione était d'accord –okay, c'est elle qui avait trouvé la première l'explication au comportement de Draco - et avait insisté pour que Ron n'intervienne surtout pas. Ron n'en avait pas du tout l'intention ! Il surveillait juste les agissements de la Fouine au cas où elle se trompait. Il se devait de protéger Harry, aveuglé par ses sentiments.)

« Je vais prendre de la bûche, alors, s'il te plait. Tu sais… merci… tu sais pourquoi les personnages sur les bûches ont toujours un grand sourire ? »

« Non et je m'en fiche de le savoir, Potter. »

N'ayant cure de ses paroles, Harry déclara, avec un regard appuyé :

« C'est parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont se faire sucer. »

Ron tourna la tête en entendant ses paroles. Draco avait les joues un peurouges et il regardait Harry, qui souriait, comme si ce dernier possédait trois têtes.

Très lentement, Draco recula jusqu'à la porte donnant sur les cuisines, puis l'ouvrit et s'engouffra avec vitesse de l'autre côté.

Clairement déçu, Harry renonça à lui courir après.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Draco s'était changé : il n'avait plus sa charlotte sur la tête, ni son tablier. Il fit le tour du comptoir à desserts. Il avait quelque chose derrière la main droite. C'était peut-être un couteau ? Malfoy avait un regard de braise. Ron se tenait prêt à intervenir. Son meilleur ami faisait bien trop confiance à ce snob, il devrait se méfier plus.

Draco se posta devant Harry et lui dévoila une assiette sur laquelle était posée une part de tarte à la mélasse avec un supplément de crème sur le dessus. Le gâteau devait à peine être sorti du four car il dégageait de la chaleur. C'était un piège : il était peut-être empoisonné ou Malfoy cherchait juste à l'humilier (en lui jetant la tarte au visage) en public, même si celui-ci était constituait de seulement Ron. (Harry et lui avaient été les derniers dans la file de la cantine. Les autres sorciers étaient à table, loin de toute cette scène.)

« J'ai une pause de quinze minutes. » déclara Draco avec un sourire, éblouissant, que Ron qualifierait plutôt de pervers.

Celui de son meilleur ami n'était pas mieux. Harry avait à nouveau ce drôle de regard : il semblait autant affamé pour la tarte que pour Draco.

Ils disparurent tous les deux par la porte de secours donnant sur une allée à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Ron se dépêcha de manger son dessert (il faillit s'étouffer en tombant sur un petit os de bréchet de poulet en forme de V -réputé porte-bonheur- et aurait préféré trouver une Mornille d'argent, comme dans celui de sa mère) avant que son cerveau n'assimile ce qu'il avait vu et ce que pouvaient être les activités d'Harry, Draco et ce morceau de tarte réunis.

 **FIN**


	6. Case 6 Bonh pain d'épice - choco marron

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Draco Malfoy (qui est un grand orateur) Blaise Zabini (qui a un esprit dépravé) ; Harry Potter (qui aime donner des leçons à Malfoy) et Ron Weasley (qui a juste faim)

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Humour, Romance – 8ème année à Poudlard

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Cet incipit est parti dans une direction complètement inattendue. La construction narrative est particulière. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 6**

o  
ww  
www  
(o_o)  
oo(ooo)oo  
(ooo)  
(o)(o)  
(o)(o)

 **« Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un homme de goût. De bon goût. Cette histoire allait toutefois prouver le contraire. »**

« Wow, wow, wow ! Attends une minute, Blaise. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que _je_ la raconte cette histoire. »

« Comme tu veux, Draco. »

Flash-back

 _« Il était une fois deux sorciers qui s'appelaient Harry et Draco. »_

Fin du flash-back

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu appelles Harry par son prénom ? »

« Tais-toi, Weasley, c'est moi qui raconte et donc si j'ai envie d'appeler ce crétin de Potter par son prénom, ça me regarde. »

« Hum, je suis juste là. » annonça Harry, en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et collants par endroits.

Draco l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Je disais donc : _Il était une fois…_ »

Flash-back

 _« Il était une fois deux beaux sorciers qui s'appelaient Harry et Draco… »_

Fin du flash-back

« Tu as dit : "beau" ? Tu trouves Harry, beau ? »

« Je suis toujours là » pointa Harry, légèrement exaspéré.

« Par Salazar, Weasley, laisse-le continuer son histoire. »

« Merci, Blaise… _Il était une fois deux beaux sorciers qui s'appelaient Harry et Draco… »_

Flash-back

 _« Pas comme ça, voyons ! De haut en bas ! »_

 _Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco pour le guider dans son geste._

 _« Appuie un peu plus fort. Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien mieux. »_

 _« Je suis sûr qu'il existe un sort pour ça. » commenta Draco qui reprenait lentement son souffle quand Potter enleva sa main._

 _« Peut-être, mais c'est bien meilleur comme ça. Plus gratifiant et satisfaisant. »_

 _Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Draco fixa ses lèvres et dit dans un murmure :_

 _« Si tu le dis. »_

 _Ça a commencé comme ça, par un cours de cuisine._

Fin du flash-back

« Huh. Un cours de cuisine ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles…»

Blaise mima un geste avec sa main que le plus bête des trolls aurait compris.

« J'essaie de mettre de la poésie et toi, tu gâches tout avec tes insinuations obscènes. »

Flash-back

 _Draco mit de côté le bol rempli de copeaux de_ _ **chocolat**_ _noir qu'il venait de râper, avant qu'Harry ne décide de dérober encore un morceau. Il se tendit légèrement quand Harry se saisit du fouet._

Fin du flash-back

« Le fouet, carrément ? Coquin.» Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se sentit rougir.

« Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. Je parle d'un fouet de cuisine. »

Blaise acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, pas dupe pour deux noises. Sous le regard appuyé de Draco, il dit levant les mains en signe de reddition : « Chacun ses goûts, je ne vous juge pas. »

Draco lui envoya son tablier sale à la figure.

Flash-back

 _Utiliser le fouet : C'était la partie qu'il redoutait le plus._

 _« Tu… tu es sûr de vouloir me laisser faire ça ? »_

 _« Absolument ! »_

 _Draco essuya discrètement sa paume moite sur son tablier et prit le fouet, avec une confiance qu'il voulait égale à celle que lui accordait Harry._

 _Draco prit le saladier et se mit en action._

 _« C'est bon, comme ça ? » demanda-t-il après une minute de silence._

 _« Génial ! Tu peux même y aller plus vite. »_

 _« Pfff –Draco souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux - arrête de me dire comment m'y prendre, Potter, sinon tu le feras toi-même et tout seul… »_

 _« C'est toi qui as proposé de le faire ensemble, je me débrouillais très bien sans toi. »_

 _« Idée que je vais sûrement regretter. J'ai mal au poignet. »_

 _« Ne fais pas ta chochotte maintenant, Malfoy. C'est presque fini… T'arrête, t'arrête surtout pas, sinon... »_

Fin du flash-back

Draco dut arrêter son récit car Blaise était trop hilare pour l'écouter. Ce dernier tomba du canapé (ils étaient dans la salle commune de huitième année) quand Draco lui envoya un maléfice Cuisant à la jambe. Cela ne calma pas pour autant son fou rire.

« Ça fait combien de temps que Malfoy et toi, tu sais… vous "cuisinez" ensemble ? »

« Oh, par Merlin Ron ! Je lui donne des cours de cuisine et c'est tout ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ lui donnes ces cours ? Il pourrait demander à un des elfes qui bossent en cuisine ou se payer les services d'un chef gastronomique.»

« Ça semble pourtant évident, Weasley. Draco a pris des cours de cuisine exprès à cause de Potter. »

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est dans son intérêt. En échange, je l'aide en potion. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'apprendre à cuisiner ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'en ai envie. C'est un sujet très intéressant. J'ai beaucoup appris. De plus, Potter n'est pas aussi nul dans ce domaine qu'il le laisse paraître. »

Harry ne s'abaissa pas à insulter Draco. Il était trop occupé à rougir, face au regard du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, intervint Blaise. Tu as pris des cours de cuisine exprès. À cause de lui. »

« Je peux continuer mon récit ? »

Flash-back

 _Les blancs en neige étaient montés. Il ne restait plus qu'à les mélanger délicatement à la préparation chocolat-crème de_ _ **marrons.**_ _Draco avait demandé à Harry de lui apprendre à confectionner le gâteau préféré de sa mère, à l'approche des festivités de Noël._

 _En parlant de sa mère, Draco repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille, accompagnée d'un colis. Il osa demander :_

 _« Tu sais toujours parler aux serpents ? »_

 _« Euh, oui, mais c'est un secret... »_

Fin du flash-back

« Foutaise, tout le monde sait qu'il a ce don. C'était dans un article de la Gazette, la semaine dernière. »

« J'essaie d'instaurer une ambiance narrative. Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir. »

Flash-back

 _« Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »_

 _« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »_

 _Draco mit la préparation dans le four à 180°C et tourna le timer pour qu'il sonne vingt minutes plus tard._

 _Il conduisit ensuite Harry jusqu'à sa chambre._

Fin du flash-back

« Pff, cette histoire devient ennuyeuse et j'ai faim. »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est la meilleure partie ! »

Ron dévisagea son camarade, avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

« Ils sont dans sa cham-am-bre » chantonna Blaise.

« Et alors ? La belle affaire. C'est _notre_ dortoir à tous les quatre, depuis la rentrée. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. »

« Tu es trop naïf, Weasley, c'est désespérant. Aidez-moi, les gars. »

Flash-back

 _Harry se mit assis sur le rebord du lit. Du coin de l'œil, Draco pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux. Draco prit une boîte recouverte d'un drap et en dévoila le contenu. Harry demanda :_

 _« Tu savais que les serpents ont deux pénis ? »_

Fin du flash-back

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Le résultat est le même : tu as fini par voir son serpent. »

Harry donna un coup de coude que Ron esquiva.

« Bien dit, Weasley ! » s'exclama Blaise, avec enthousiasme. (Ron remontait clairement dans son estime.)

Le métisse se tourna vers Harry : « Je veux des détails. »

« Tu es franchement lourd, Blaise. » se désola Draco.

« Y'a pas grand-chose à dire : elle bougeait à peine. » avoua Harry.

« Sally était souffrante ! » s'insurgea Draco.

Harry fit une grimace, contrit. Il s'excusa d'un silencieux : « Désolé »

« Tu as un serpent qui s'appelle Sally ? » demanda Ron, ce qui fit sourire Harry car il avait posé la même question.

Flash-back

 _« Tu as un serpent qui s'appelle Sally ? »_

 _Draco ignora sa question. Il l'informa :_

 _« Elle est souffrante. Mère m'a dit que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne mange plus. Du coup, elle me l'a envoyée hier. Je l'ai emmenée voir Hagrid, mais il m'a dit qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, qu'elle était juste en pleine mue. Je suis quand même inquiet. Tu peux lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle a ? »_

Fin du flash-back

« Hé Weasley, on t'a déjà raconté la blague du Runespoor ? »

« Non, c'est quoi ? »

« C'est un serpent à trois têtes. Chacune a une personnalité particulière... »

« Je sais ce qu'est un Runespoor, Malfoy. Pas la peine de me sortir ta science. Je ne connais pas la blague. »

« Ron ne veut pas l'entendre. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre, crois-moi. »

« Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger. »

(Une blague douteuse de Blaise plus tard…)

Un long silence régna, jusqu'à ce que Ron s'exclame :

« Non. La tête droite n'a pas dit ça ?! »

« Et si. »

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre. »

« Bref, et après ? »

Flash-back

 _« Rassssiakeeziss. Kamasssi. »_

 _Le serpent siffla une réponse. Harry poursuivit :_

 _« Rhasssiasska afiassii ? »_

 _Draco ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils se disaient et ça l'agaçait. Il le fit savoir. Harry l'informa :_

 _« Sally n'est pas en pleine mue. »_

 _« Je le savais. Cet Hagrid est vraiment un incompétent, railla Draco, en croisant les bras. »_

 _Harry ne releva pas son insulte car Sally venait de lui parler._

 _« C'est bientôt la période d'accouplement et elle voudrait trouver un compagnon aussi charmant que …Oh, euh merci. Roasiismusi. Vraiment ? Il a dit ça ? Fusissiliss… Oh ! »_

 _Un silence suivit, qui fit tourner la tête de Draco vers Harry et Sally._

Fin du flash-back

« Ha ! Je viens de percuter un truc : On pourrait appeler cette histoire 'Quand Harry rencontre Sally !' »

Silence.

« Ou pas. Laissez tomber. C'est une référence d'un film moldu. »

Harry soupira : « Hermione me manque. »

« A moi aussi, mec, à moi aussi. »

« Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation, Potter. Je disais donc... »

Flash-back

 _Draco fronça des sourcils. Harry et Sally l'observaient bizarrement._

 _Harry prononça quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, qui sonnait comme une question. Il s'adressait au serpent, mais continuait de fixer Draco avec étonnement. Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était évident qu'ils parlaient sur lui._

 _Le serpent hocha de la tête et siffla très brièvement. Harry rougit et se mit à parler très vite au serpent. Draco s'apprêtait à les interroger mais quelque chose dans sa poche de pantalon vibra et se mit à sonner : le four !_

Fin du flash-back

« J'ai faim. Tu peux passer directement à ce qui explique pourquoi vous êtes revenus ici dans cet état ? »

Ron faisait allusion à leurs tenues débraillées, leurs cheveux en bataille et les traces çà et là de nourriture sur leur peau, cheveux et vêtements. Blaise et Ron faisaient une partie d'échecs quand Harry et Draco avaient débarqué dans la salle commune.

« Non. Chaque détail est important. »

« Pfff. »

Flash-back

 _Draco avait mal réglé le thermostat du four. Harry et Draco regardaient le plat, en silence. Potter finit par dire :_

 _« C'est brûlé. »_

 _« Je sais. Merci de pointer l'évidence. »_

 _« C'est également congelé. »_

 _« Tu connais les différences de température, tant mieux pour toi. »_

 _« C'est brûlé à l'intérieur et congelé à l'extérieur : c'est un véritable exploit. »_

 _« Il fallait bien que j'éteigne les flammes quand le gâteau a pris feu ! Le plus rapide est un froid extrême. Tu aurais fait quoi, toi ? »_

 _« Non, mais tu as bien réagi. C'est un concept, ce gâteau. Il est à ton image en plus, je trouve : froid vu de l'extérieur et brûlant de l'intérieur. »_

Fin du flash-back

« Tu as réussi à l'embobiner avec ce baratin ? Je suis impressionné. »

« Il ne m'a pas embobiné avec son baratin, Blaise. »

« J'ai faim, il te reste des biscuits ? »

« Tu ne veux plus connaître la fin de l'histoire ? »

« Je ne voulais pas connaître le début. Et puis, j'ai pigé : vous avez dû vous disputer à propos de je ne sais pas quoi et ça a fini en bataille de bouffe dans la cuisine. Me trompe-je ?» Ron fourra dans sa bouche un petit gâteau en forme de bonhomme en pain d'épice qui portait un bonnet d'hiver.

« C'est… »

Draco posa son bras sur celui d'Harry pour l'inciter à se taire.

« C'est exactement ça, Ronald » confirma Draco, sans lâcher Harry des yeux, ni son bras.

Il y avait une tension palpable entre les deux. Ron prit la boîte de gâteaux et s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'Harry.

« Je vais prendre une douche » annonça Draco, sans toutefois bouger tout de suite.

Ron mangea encore deux biscuits, puis Draco se leva. Harry le suivit du regard. Il déclara à son tour qu'il filait sous la douche puis emprunta la même direction que Draco.

Blaise était à la fois sidéré et fasciné : Il fallut encore cinq biscuits avalés pour que Ron s'exclame, incrédule : « Mais, on n'a qu'une seule douche dans la salle de bain ! »

 **FIN**


	7. Case 7 Renne - Renne

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Draco Malfoy et un visiteur inattendu…

 **Rating** : **T**

 **Genre** : Romance – Post-Poudlard (Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue)

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Cette histoire aura une suite qui sera dévoilée dans la case...ù%ùfb,sm…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 7**

Y Y  
Y Y  
T 00 T

\ /  
O

 **Le feu crépitait dans la grande cheminée.**

Dehors, la neige tombait drue. Draco lisait tranquillement un livre, quand tout à coup, un bruit suspect se fit entendre, provenant du toit de sa maison de vacances (un chalet isolé dans les Alpes qu'il avait acheté trois ans auparavant), le faisant tressaillir légèrement. Il regarda le plafond en se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être (un gros oiseau ou peut-être un gros chat qui se déplaçait sur la toiture ?) et guettant un autre bruit étranger, il prit sa baguette posée sur la petite table à ses côtés.

Rien, à part le silence.

 _Toc, toc, toc !_

Draco sursauta lorsqu'une minute plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger, un samedi soir, à cette heure-ci ? Il se leva et un coup d'œil à la montre offerte par ses parents pour son anniversaire, lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures du soir. Il était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

 _Toc, toc, toc !_

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

Draco ouvrit la porte et sa remarque cinglante pour l'importun mourut dans sa gorge car se tenait sur son pallier, légèrement égratigné par endroits, l'air perdu et surpris en même temps, grelottant…

« Potter ?! »

Détail important, Harry Potter était tout nu. Il cachait son intimité avec l'aide du paillasson de Draco.

« Oh, Malfoy ?! Euh… Salut ! »

Draco était tenté de refermer la porte car il devait rêver : quelle autre explication pouvait-il y avoir pour que son ancien camarade de classe, plus ébouriffé que jamais, vienne frapper à sa porte, à une heure aussi tardive, sans aucun vêtement sur lui ?

À la place, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Euh. Bonne question. Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Réponds d'abord à ma question. »

« Putain, Malfoy, je me les gèle, alors laisse-moi entrer et je t'expliquerai tout. »

« D'accord, tu pourras entrer quand tu auras d'abord répondu à mes trois autres questions. »

« Sérieusement ?! »

« Oui, sérieusement, car qui me dit que tu es bien Harry Potter et pas un imposteur ? Avoue que c'est louche. Je préfère être prudent. »

« Oui, bon, ça va. Pose-les _vite_ tes questions. »

Draco croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir, avant de demander de sa voix traînante :

« Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? »

Harry répondit du tac-o-tac :

« Chez Madame Guipuire. »

« Correct, mais c'était facile. Alors voyons voir… Ah, je sais ! Quelle forme a mon patronus ? »

Décontenancé, Harry faillit en lâcher le paillasson, qu'il rattrapa et enserra plus fermement.

« C'est… euh…»

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis dit : « C'est une question piège : tu n'en as pas. »

Draco s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte et avec suffisance annonça :

« Si, mais seules deux personnes sont au courant et Harry Potter n'est pas l'une ou l'autre d'entre elles. Quelle est la dernière chose que je t'ai dite avant de quitter Poudlard ? »

Harry tremblait de froid ou de colère, Draco n'était pas sûr.

« T'as dit que tu espérais ne jamais me revoir, sauf si… »

« Sauf si… ? »

« Sauf si c'était pour te rendre ta baguette. »

« Et alors, tu es venu pour _enfin_ me la rendre ? »

« Au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, je suis nu, abruti ! Je n'ai pas de baguette sur moi. Je vois mal où je l'aurais planquée.»

Draco rigola devant l'air offusqué d'Harry qui venait de comprendre son insinuation douteuse quand Draco pencha légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière Harry.

« Allez entre, Potter. » consentit enfin Draco, par pitié et avant que l'autre homme ne décide de lui jeter le paillasson en pleine figure ou pire de prendre la fuite avec. Ce qui aurait été très dommage car c'était son paillasson spécial fête de fin d'année : il avait la forme de la tête d'un **renne** rigolo, au nez rouge, qui faisait un clin d'œil et tirait la langue. (Un cadeau de Pansy.)

OoOoOoO

Y Y  
Y Y  
T 0 - T

\ /  
OP

OoOoOoO

Enveloppé dans une grosse couverture de couleur prune, Harry tenait une tasse de thé fumante devant son visage et avait ses pieds nus en éventail en face du foyer de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

Draco, assis sur un fauteuil à l'opposé, l'observait avec une main posée sous le menton. Il était perplexe et ne savait pas s'il devait croire l'histoire que Potter lui avait racontée de manière très concise : Harry était chez lui, il avait allumé une bougie et une minute plus tard, il avait atterri sur le toit d'un inconnu, en était descendu sans rien se casser –un vrai miracle – juste quelques écorchures ici et là, et avait frappé à la porte.

Pourquoi Potter était-il nu ? Harry n'avait pas daigné le regarder en disant :

« J'allais prendre une douche. »

Draco savait que sur ce dernier point, Potter mentait. Il ne savait néanmoins pas pourquoi il lui cachait la vérité.

Un mensonge n'a de sens que si la vérité est perçue comme dangereuse, disait la maxime d'Adler. Draco se demandait si elle s'appliquait dans le cas de Potter et si oui, ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si dangereux à révéler la vérité.

Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, abordant divers sujets. La tension sembla s'évanouir, à mesure que le temps passait.

Au bout d'une heure, quand les cloches sonnèrent minuit, Harry posa la question suivante :

« Qui d'autre sait que tu peux produire un patronus ? »

Draco, étonné, rigola faiblement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Draco annonça :

« Je suis surpris par ta question. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Tu vas les harceler pour qu'ils te disent quelle forme il a, au lieu de me poser directement la question ? »

« Je m'en fiche de savoir quel est ton patronus. » maugréa Harry, de mauvaise foi, ce qui ne lui seyait guère, nota Draco. (Et dans ce domaine, il en connaissait un rayon !)

« Tu n'es même pas un peu curieux ? » demanda Draco, dubitatif. « Un Mangemort qui sait lancer ce sort, ça n'est pas très courant. »

« Ex-mangemort et Severus Snape savait le faire, t'es pas si exceptionnel que cela. »

« Hé bien, que de beaux compliments, venant de ta part. Ça m'inciterait presque à te révéler mon patronus… si tu demandes gentiment. »

« Je ne sais pas combien de fois, je dois te le répéter : ça ne m'intéresse pas de le connaître. »

« Tu savais que la pointe de tes oreilles rougit quand tu mens ? »

Un ange passa… et repassa dans l'autre sens.

« Très bien : dis-moi, quelle forme a ton patronus. »

« Tu as oublié le mot magique. »

« Connard. » C'était dit avec légèreté, sans réelle méchanceté.

« Hiiiin. Mauvaise réponse. Vous avez une dernière chance. »

« Clairement, tout ça était une erreur. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.»

Harry resta encore une heure de plus. Il finit néanmoins par se dire qu'il avait assez abusé de l'hospitalité du blond et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

« Merci pour le thé. Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Harry se leva et attrapa le pot de poudre de cheminette qui était posé à côté de la cheminée.

« Attends, Potter, tu ne peux pas partir… avec ma couverture. »

« Je te l'enverrai par hibou. » déclara Harry, en cherchant le moyen de stopper le vrai feu de cheminée, mais Draco s'interposa et l'en empêcha :

« Hors de question ! Si c'est comme ma baguette, je suis certain de ne plus jamais la récupérer ! »

La "dispute" dura encore plusieurs minutes. Des insultes furent lancées et vint le moment lorsque Draco, scandalisé de voir son bien sali par un peu de poudre de cheminette, qui avait échappée des doigts de Potter par inadvertance, tira dessus pour le récupérer. Harry ne se laissa pas faire : il lança la poudre sur Draco, qui en reçut dans le visage et plus grave encore : dans les cheveux ! Draco trébucha en avant, quand Harry tira à son tour sur la couverture, entrainant l'autre homme dans sa chute. Ils étaient allongés, enlacés l'un contre l'autre et le temps sembla se suspendre quelques instants.

Lequel initia en premier le fou rire, qui dura plusieurs secondes, car ils étaient ridicules à se chamailler pour ce bout de tissu, Draco n'aurait pas su le dire.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme et leur souffle, l'atmosphère changea et ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants.

Lequel posa en premier ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, Draco n'aurait pas su le dire... Ils étaient comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Ce qu'il pouvait, en revanche, affirmer avec précision était qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque quand Harry se colla à lui, la couverture balancée à quelques pas plus loin, et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise, sans rompre leurs baisers.

Partout où Draco posait ses mains, la peau d'Harry irradiait une chaleur vive, presque brûlante et suffocante.

Lorsque Harry s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, Draco l'arrêta dans son élan. Il n'était pas à l'aise et voulait proposer de continuer leurs activités dans sa chambre, située à l'étage. Il avait un grand lit douillet…

Draco se tut car il y avait une odeur de brûler et des volutes de fumée entraient dans son champ de vision. Draco poussa Harry en l'alertant qu'il y avait le feu. Un pan de la couverture avait atterri dans l'âtre. Toute la couverture était en feu et des flammes menaçaient de se répandre sur le parquet en bois. Ça n'était pas si dramatique, pourtant Draco était tétanisé.

« Où est ta baguette ? Draco ?! »

C'était comme si le feudeymon revenait le hanter...

« Aguamenti ! »

Un filet d'eau jaillit et se déversa sur les flammes, les éteignant rapidement. Harry avait trouvé la baguette pour jeter le sort.

Draco sentit la main de l'autre homme se poser sur son épaule, qu'il rejeta en s'éloignant d'un pas.

« Draco, ça va ? »

« Va-t-en, Potter. »

Draco refusait de le regarder.

« Mais… »

« Maintenant ! »

« Non… »

« MAINTENANT ! »

« Bien ! Comme tu voudras ! »

Harry bouscula Draco avec son épaule quand il passa à ses côtés. Draco fixait le sol immaculé (Potter avait fait disparaitre toute trace de l'incendie) et ne daigna pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le « _woosch_ » caractéristique d'un trajet par cheminette.

Draco reprit son livre et voulut monter pour finir de le lire dans son lit, comme si de rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Il lui fallait d'abord retrouver sa baguette. _Où est-ce que cet imbécile de Potter l'avait posée, bon sang ?!_

Draco fouilla tout son salon, en vain. La colère monta car il arriva à la conclusion suivante : Harry Potter lui avait piqué sa baguette. Encore une fois !

 **A suivre…**

 **NdSs** : Quiz de Noël – 2ème partie (pour rappel, dans la case 3, la question était : Quel est le gage de James S. Potter ?) : cette fois-ci, je vous propose de répondre à deux énigmes : 1) Quel est le patronus de Draco ? et 2) Qui sont les deux personnes dans la confidence ? A vos claviers ! ^^ Bonne chance !


	8. Case 8 botte - botte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Couples** : Draco/Harry ; Hermione/Ron

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre : **Romance, Humour. (Un jour, j'écrirai du drama… mais pas aujourd'hui XD)

 **NdSs :** **Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! J'avais très peu de temps pour rédiger ce texte, alors veuillez excuser sa brièveté.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 8**

I I  
I I  
I_D

 **« Le premier qui finit son plateau de biscuits a gagné ! »** s'exclama Hermione.

« Et on gagne quoi au juste ? » demanda Ron qui s'étirait les bras et tournait sa tête, puis sautilla sur place comme s'il s'apprêtait à courir un marathon. Ensuite, il s'installa à table, poussa d'un centimètre son verre de lait et enfin, il réajusta son bavoir autour du cou. Il était confiant. Il s'était entraîné durement. Ce concours était de la rigolade, pour lui. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ses deux adversaires. Haha, une bouchée… Ron rigola pour lui-même. Il se concentra ensuite sur ses opposants. L'un d'eux questionna Hermione, nommée juge-arbitre pour l'occasion (Zabini aurait dû avoir ce rôle, car il était plus partial que la petite-amie de la Belette et meilleure amie/sœur d'adoption du Balafré, mais malheureusement, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que ce stupide concours : faire une sieste) :

« Le plaisir immense d'avoir bottéles fesses de Potter ? »

« Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire.»

Harry lança un biscuit à la tête de Draco qui le rattrapa avec aisance, avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche, avec une lenteur calculée. Pff, si Malfoy comptait manger tous ses biscuits comme ça, il y serait encore, là, le lendemain, pensa Ron, avant de s'écrier :

« Hé, c'est de la triche ! Harry en a un en moins ! »

« Dis-toi que ça en fait un en plus pour moi, Weasm… Weasley. »

Draco s'adressa ensuite à Harry :

« T'as peur que je te **botte** les fesses, Potter ? »

« Ça te plairait bien, Malfoy. »

« Argh, trouvez-vous une chambre. »

« Tu nous proposes la tienne ? C'est très généreux de ta part, Weasley. »

« Non, mais ça va pas ! Harry dit à ton petit-ami… Harry, pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?... »

« Pour rien… »

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas osé ?! Yeurk ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronald, je connais de très bons sorts de nettoyage. Ta mère a d'ailleurs été impressionnée quand elle a vu le résultat. »

« Ma mère ? Mais maman n'est jamais venue dans ma chambre de préfet-en-chef, à Poudlard !... Ahhhhhhh ! Nooooon ! Au Terrier ! Je vous… »

Hermione lança un sort de mutisme sur Ron et annonça :

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Trois, deux, un… »

 **FIN**


	9. Case 9 Bougie - Bougie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : General

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce texte est une petite vignette explicative de l'intrigue d'une autre histoire – en deux parties, dont le début a été dévoilé dans la case 7- de ce calendrier, ainsi qu'une autre fiction qui sera dévoilée plus tard. Merci à tous pour suivre ce projet et je remercie les personnes qui me laissent de petits messages d'encouragement. (Je passe mon weekend dans un petit coin de campagne, où la connexion est laborieuse. Je répondrai aux messages plus tard.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 9**

()  
I I  
I I  
I-I

 **« FAITES PLACE ! »**

Ronald Weasley dévala l'escalier de la boutique de farces et attrapes fondée par ses frères. Le faux- Gallion magique pour le prévenir du début des contractions de sa femme venait de vibrer dans sa poche quelques instants auparavant. Il était en train d'installer un tout nouveau produit sur une étagère, quand il avait senti le faux-Gallion chauffer, à travers son pantalon, contre sa cuisse. Laissant tomber le carton avec les artéfacts magiques, il s'était hâté de partir, en hurlant à son frère pour l'informer qu'il quittait la boutique pour cause d'urgence code « Rose. »

Dans sa précipitation, Ron ne remarqua pas qu'un objet s'était échappé du carton, puis avait roulé sur le parquet jusqu'à finir son trajet sous une étagère.

Sur l'étiquette du produit, on pouvait lire :

*0*0*

Vos rêves et désirs les plus fous deviendront réalité grâce à la **bougie** magique "Vos désirs font désordre". Fermez les yeux, faites un vœu, comptez jusqu' à trois et laissez le pouvoir de cette bougie magique exaucer votre souhait le plus cher (*), pendant 24 heures. (**) Prix : 6 Gallions 95 Mornilles.

(*) Attention, veuillez noter que les lois fondamentales de la magie s'appliquent : vous ne pouvez pas forcer quelqu'un à tomber amoureux, ni causer la mort d'un individu, ni ressusciter un être perdu.

(**) La durée peut varier selon le vœu et nous ne serions tenus responsables si le produit ne saurait vous donner entière satisfaction.

*0*0*

Cette bougie serait victime de son succès et rapidement en rupture de stock.

Harry Potter aurait pu témoigner de l'efficacité et des défaillances de cet objet pour lequel il avait testé le tout premier prototype, quelques années auparavant.

Draco Malfoy aurait pu confirmer ses dires et ajouter que c'était plus une parenthèse éphémère, un souvenir d'un monde parallèle qu'il avait préféré oublier pour se consacrer pleinement à ses devoirs familiaux. (Potter ayant fait de même.)

Huit ans plus tard, un autre Potter aux yeux verts et le dernier héritier Malfoy acquerraient, chacun, l'une de ces bougies. Mais cela était une tout autre histoire.

 **FIN**


	10. Case 10 Sapin - Froid et chaud

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling. Texte inspiré d'un fanart (dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du titre, ni du pseudo de l'artiste…)

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy et Molly Weasley.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Humour, Romance – Post-Poudlard

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! C'est lundi, une nouvelle semaine s'annonce, alors quoi de mieux qu'un petit drarry pour bien la commencer ?  
Petite précision supplémentaire : Ce texte aura un prequel que je suis encore en train de rédiger. J'ai besoin de vos encouragements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 10**

(*)  
00  
WWW  
OOOOO  
WWWWWW  
OOOOOOOOOO  
WWWWWWWWW  
II

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, Narcissa Malfoy et Molly Weasley avaient décidé de s'allier.**

Les deux femmes s'étaient croisées au Chemin de Traverse. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots et ça s'était transformé en discussion vive autour d'une tasse de thé et assiettes de scones au _Lutin Farceur._ Puis le thé avait été remplacé par quelque chose de plus chaud et plus corsé, et la conversation tourna rapidement autour du fils unique de Narcissa et du fils « adoptif » de Molly. Une quatrième flûte de vin pétillant fut vidée. Un plan fut élaboré. Une poignée de main fut échangée. Une alliance était née.

OoOoOoO

Harry entra dans le magasin d'apothicaire.

Molly lui avait donné une liste d'ingrédients à récupérer et cette adresse. Elle avait néanmoins omis de mentionner que l'apothicaire n'était autre que son ex-némésis : Draco Malfoy. Harry avait envie de faire demi-tour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas, pour trois raisons.

La première : la clochette avait retenti à son entrée et Malfoy le dévisageait… sa surprise passée, avec politesse. Une façade, sans aucun doute, afin de ne pas paraître impoli devant cet autre client qui terminait son achat. La deuxième : l'instinct d'Harry lui disait de rester car Malfoy devait trafiquer quelque chose de louche. Draco semblait nerveux maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la boutique. Harry pouvait toujours s'assurer qu'il ne vendait rien d'illégal. La troisième : Harry ne pouvait pas partir sans la commande faite par la mère de Ron. Que lui dirait-il pour justifier son retour les bras vides ?

Faisant appel à son courage légendaire, Harry s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il se baffa mentalement quand il bafouilla ses salutations et la raison de sa présence ici, tout en cherchant dans la poche de son jean, l'enveloppe contenant la liste d'ingrédients que voulait Molly.

Pendant ce temps, les doigts de Malfoy pianotaient sur le revêtement en bois d'acajou. Envolée la nervosité, place à l'agacement. Harry remarqua l'absence d'une alliance. La rumeur a.k.a. Hermione disait vraie, alors, Malfoy était célibataire.

Harry défroissa la lettre avant de la poser sur le comptoir, puis il mit les mains dans ses poches en demandant :

« Alors quoi de neuf, Malfoy ? »

C'était une question stupide et Harry regretta aussitôt de l'avoir posée. Ça faisait trois ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. (Ils s'étaient croisés et vus de loin, plusieurs fois, mais sans échanger le moindre mot.) Le souvenir de leur dernier échange était encore vif dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. À en juger le regard incendiaire de Draco, ça l'était également pour ce dernier.

« Tu as lu la liste ? » interrogea Malfoy, indiquant ainsi à Harry qu'il préférait ignorer sa dernière question.

« Non.»

« Huh. Okay. »

Harry fronça les sourcils quand Malfoy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Rien...»

Harry fit un geste pour la récupérer, mais Malfoy avait de meilleurs réflexes qu'il ne pensait. Harry préféra abdiquer. Il voulait partir le plus vite possible.

« Ça va prendre combien de temps ? »

« Hum, difficile à dire. »

Malfoy était concentré sur la liste. Harry le vit bouger sa main libre, comme s'il s'entrainait à lancer un sort.

Harry était aux aguets.

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir, là-bas, en attendant, et te servir une boisson. »

Harry préféra refuser. Il observa Draco s'affairer entre les différentes étagères, puis revenir plusieurs minutes plus tard, derrière le comptoir avec une boîte joliment emballée.

Draco déposa le paquet dans un sac en toile estampillé du logo de la boutique qu'il tendit à Harry. Au moment de payer, leurs doigts se frôlèrent brièvement. L'atmosphère était électrique. Sans un regard pour Draco, Harry le remercia et lui tourna le dos.

Harry eut à peine fait trois pas que Draco en profita pour l'attaquer. Harry sentit le sortilège l'envelopper et une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps. Harry se retourna et effaré demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Draco fit le tour du comptoir et rangea sa baguette en disant :

« Pour un Auror, c'est décevant de constater que tu ne sais pas quand on te lance un sort.»

Harry, furieux, avança vers Draco qui resta impassible et l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Il lui dit :

« Arrête de faire ton malin avec moi, Malfoy. Je vais le demander une dernière fois : Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. M'as. Fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose : juste un petit sort anodin qui… te donne un tatouage. »

Harry le lâcha subitement pour relever la manche de son bras gauche... dépourvu de toute trace. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Malfoy le regarda durement avant d'annoncer :

« Ça n'est pas comme ça qu'on reçoit la Marque, Potter. Crétin, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.»

Harry était trop occupé à ausculter les autres parties de son corps à la recherche du maudit tatouage pour l'entendre. Il ne perçut pas tout de suite non plus le sourire amusé qu'arborait Malfoy. Ce dernier poussa la plaisanterie en indiquant :

« C'est **froid**. »

« Froid. »

« Glacial. »

« **Chaud.** »

« Tiède. »

« Ah, tu brûles presque... »

« ...ou pas. Vraiment Potter ? Tu passes de ton ventre à tes pieds ? Arrête de faire ton prude et concentre-toi sur ce qui se cache sous ton caleçon.»

Harry était tenté de lui balancer sa chaussure en pleine figure, histoire de le faire taire.

« Je jure que tu vas me le payer.»

Harry se retourna (en choisissant d'ignorer le "J'y compte bien" séducteur de Malfoy) et souleva l'élastique de son caleçon pour voir les dégâts. C'était compliqué de distinguer correctement dans cette pénombre.

« De l'autre côté » indiqua Draco, à qui il arracherait ce ton insolent et ce sourire faussement angélique dans une minute. Temps nécessaire pour transfigurer sa chaussure en paravent, ainsi qu'une chaise en miroir qu'il emmena dans un coin à l'écart.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

Après une minute, Harry sortit furieux, et tout débraillé.

« Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que tu ne peux pas le voir, sauf si tu le montres à quelqu'un. »

« Tu mens. Il n'y a rien. »

« Si tu le crois. »

« Alors annule le sort ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu penses qu'il n'y a rien. Je suis sûr que ça plaira beaucoup à ton prochain rencard… À en croire la Gazette, tu les accumules en ce moment. »

« Ne va pas croire tout ce que cette commère de Skeeter écrit, Malfoy et…»

« Donc tu ne sors avec personne ? Intéressant.»

« Annule ce putain de sort. »

« Ngié, pas envie. »

Draco émit un faux bâillement qu'il camoufla du revers de la main :

« Trop fatigué. Je vais fermer la boutique. Bonne nuit, Potter.»

« Un pas de plus et je te lance un Impardonnable. »

« Ah ! J'en doute fort, ton code d'Honneur d'Auror et de Saint Potter, protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, te l'interdit. »

« Oh, oui, vas-y alors, car tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te prouver que tu te trompes. »

La tension était palpable, tout comme la magie de Potter.

« Mouais, tu en serais vraiment capable. Je ne suis pas si fatigué que cela. »

« Arrête de jouer au con avec moi, Malfoy. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? »

« Tu me supplieras à genoux de te pardonner. »

« Ouuh, c'est une proposition ? Parce que je serai enchanté de me mettre à genoux, pour toi, _Harry_. »

« Argh, tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

Harry le repoussa. Draco rigola.

« Décoince-toi, Potter. T'es trop tendu. »

« À qui la faute ? »

« Tu sais, tu peux me le montrer. »

« T'es cinglé ! Il est hors de question que je me déshabille devant toi. »

« Quel prude, tu fais. »

« Et toi, t'es un pervers. »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? J'ai un petit creux. »

« Tu m'invites à dîner maintenant ? »

« Absolument pas. J'ai faim. Tu peux m'accompagner, comme ça tu auras l'occasion d'évoquer mes autres qualités. »

« Tu es complètement barge. »

« Ça, tu l'as déjà dit. Alors, pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Je ne te suis pas ! Y'a qu'une seule porte ! »

« Comme au bon vieux temps, à Poudlard. »

« Je ne te suivais pas !... Pas, tout le temps. »

« Huh, huh. Italien, ça te convient ? »

« Moui. »

Ils se tenaient devant la porte, Draco boutonnait son manteau.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de bouder ? »

Draco prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur lui-même. Celui qu'il avait infligé à Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Voilà, j'ai le même tatouage que toi. Donc, après dîner, si tu veux savoir de quoi il s'agit, tu es le bienvenu chez moi pour que je te le montre. »

Harry resta sans voix.

« Ferme la bouche, Harry, tu vas gober un bézoard. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu, avant. »

« C'était il y a longtemps et c'était une erreur. »

« C'est ce que, _toi,_ tu pensais. »

« Tu étais d'accord avec moi, sinon tu ne serais pas allé te fiancer, _trois jours_ , après notre rupture. »

« Ah ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?! Qui est-ce qui se pavanait au bras de Ginevra Weasley, le _lendemain,_ à la fête de Noël du Ministère ? »

« Je… Je ne me pavanais pas ! Et pis d'abord, comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'étais même pas là ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais t'étais trop occupé à danser un slow avec l'autre pimbêche pour t'en apercevoir ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler de Ginny sur ce ton, alors excuse-toi, tout de suite ! »

« Non. »

« Malfoy… »

« Oui, oui, si je ne dis pas "pardon d'avoir offensé ton ex-copine" tu vas me jeter un Impardonnable. Alors, vas-y, lance-le ton sort que je…mphhh… »

Harry l'embrassa avec dureté, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec force. Malfoy laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir qui envoya une vague de désir dans le bas des reins d'Harry.

Toutefois, ce fut Harry qui se dégagea le premier et mit fin à cette folie, quand il sentit une main agripper sa fesse droite.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » dit-il, avant de prendre la fuite en claquant la porte.

Draco grogna de frustration. Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre enflée et se demanda s'il devait courir après Potter car ce dernier avait oublié sur le sol le sac contenant la commande de Molly Weasley.

OoOoOoO

« Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu, si ? »

« Attendez une minute, Molly, je suis sûre qu'Harry va revenir. »

Narcissa et Molly étaient assises à une table, dans un coin à l'abri des regards, au Lutin Farceur. Elles fixaient un petit écran relié à une caméra planquée entre deux fioles de potions. Un gadget astucieux, trouvé dans le fouillis sans nom du mari de Molly. Hermione lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnaient les deux appareils. Les deux mères de famille avaient ainsi pu assister à l'échange entre Harry et Draco.

Maintenant, Draco était seul dans la boutique. Elles le virent s'approcher du comptoir, avec le sachet oublié par Harry.

« Je crains qu'il ne reviendra plus. Il avait l'air plutôt bouleversé. »

« L'idée du tatouage était peut-être excessive. »

Ça sonnait comme un reproche. Molly tourna la tête vers Narcissa qui buvait une tasse de thé.

« Je ne pensais pas que votre fils suivrait ce conseil de cette manière. J'avais stipulé dans la lettre de le faire sur la main, tout simplement. »

Les deux femmes se fixaient, avec aplomb. Narcissa admit :

« Draco a toujours eu une propension à provoquer les autres. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez essayé de faire, toutes les deux, mais ça semble raté. »

Molly et Narcissa sursautèrent. Le visage de Draco venait d'apparaitre sur l'écran en gros plan.

« Je vous demanderai d'arrêter d'interférer à l'avenir dans ma vie amoureuse. Je pensais que vous le saviez, Mère, après l'échec de mes fiançailles avec Astoria. Quant à vous madame Weasley, il me semble…»

« À qui tu parles ? »

L'image vacilla car Draco avait failli lâcher la petite caméra.

Harry était revenu. On pouvait le voir en arrière-plan.

Molly et Narcissa laissèrent exprimer leur joie, s'attirant les regards de certains clients alentour.

« Personne, hum. Je me parlais à moi-même. »

Draco reposa la caméra sur l'étagère, articula un « merci » et retourna l'objet pour qu'il fasse face à une fiole de potion.

Molly et Narcissa firent une moue, désappointées. Elles avaient néanmoins toujours le son et purent ainsi entendre la conversation entre les deux sorciers. Celle-ci fut très brève. Harry expliqua qu'il était revenu pour reprendre le sachet et comme le souligna Draco, oui, il n'était pas seulement revenu pour le paquet pour Molly. Après tout, Draco avait promis un dîner et Harry se devait d'investiguer sur ce maudit tatouage.

L'obscurité se fit et la clochette retentit faiblement, laissant place au silence.

Les deux mères de famille finirent leurs boissons, après avoir trinqué à leur réussite, avec un sourire complice.

 **FIN**


	11. Case 11 Sapin décoré par DM - soupe

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Couple** : Harry/Draco

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Humour (grivois), Romance

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Il y a bien longtemps que je voulais écrire ce genre de scénette entre mes deux chouchous. (Depuis que j'ai vu le fanart, intitulé " _Being sick"_ de _Red_Rahl_ ) J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Dédicace** **:** A **brigitte26 :** je sais que tu apprécies particulièrement l'idée d'un Draco médicomage qui soigne Harry, alors voilà, ce texte est pour toi. Big bisous.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 11**

O  
(*)00  
WW  
OOOOO  
WWWWW  
OOOOOOOOO  
WWWWWWWWW  
II

 **D'un ton un peu embarrassé, il lui fit remarquer que l'étoile était de travers.**

Draco en avait parfaitement conscience. Harry n'avait pas besoin de pointer du doigt -littéralement - ce détail, merci bien !

« Elle est trop lourde, cette étoile. »

Draco rejetait la faute sur l'objet de décoration car il avait tout tenté pour qu'elle reste droite, comme il faut, sur le sommet du sapin.

En vain.

Fichue étoile.

Fichu sapin qui perdait déjà ses épines, atrocement piquantes.

Fichu Harry qui lui avait fait promettre de ne pas utiliser la moindre once de magie pour décorer leur sapin.

Draco n'était pas un vulgaire _Moldu_. Il était un riche, respectable et puissant sorcier sang-pur. Comment Potter avait-il réussi à le convaincre d'utiliser seulement ses deux mains et rien d'autre ? était un mystère… qui curieusement impliquait les deux mains d'Harry sur le corps de Draco, pendant une étreinte des plus torrides… Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de la chambre ?!»

Harry avait attrapé un vilain coup de froid, suite à son escapade dans la forêt pour trouver un sapin et l'abattre, toujours sans magie, qui l'avait contraint à rester clouer au lit : le nez rouge et dégoulinant, la gorge enflée qui lui donnait une voix enrouée plutôt charmante, légèrement fiévreux, des petites cernes sous les yeux vitreux.

Ça faisait trois jours. Trois longs jours et trois, plus longues encore, nuits sans le moindre contact physique… Durant sa convalescence, Draco avait apporté son plateau-repas à Harry, à l'aide d'un sort. Il s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas trop froid, ni trop chaud, et qu'il ne manquait de rien. Il était prévenant, mais il savait aussi garder ses distances.

« Je meurs d'ennui, tout seul, là-dedans et je voulais voir comment ça avançait... Wahou ! C'est vraiment chouette, Draco !... Dommage que je n'ai pas pu t'aider. »

Harry avait insisté, mais Draco avait refusé car il était trop malade et Draco n'avait pas envie qu'il laisse ses germes partout dans la maison.

« T'auras le droit de tout décrocher tout seul, quand les fêtes seront finies. Maintenant, retourne te coucher ! »

La période de contagion était terminée, Draco ne risquait plus rien, mais Harry n'était pas pour autant complètement guéri et Draco n'avait surtout pas envie qu'il fasse une rechute, si près de la guérison.

Harry fit la moue. Draco réprima une furieuse envie d'aller le serrer dans ses bras et de le cajoler pour le consoler. Il énonça cependant :

« Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina comme si c'était déjà Noël et il fila à toute vitesse dans leur chambre.

*o*o*o*

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?! Veux-tu te couvrir avant d'attraper une pneumonie ! »

Draco se dépêcha de poser le plateau qu'il tenait en mains, sur la table de chevet, pour remonter le drap, ainsi qu'une couette sur le corps dénudé de son mari, qui frissonna à ce contact.

« Je croyais… »

« Pas question qu'on fasse l'amour alors que tu as un rhume ! » s'énerva Draco en lui posant une bouillotte sur la tête.

« Faire l'amour, tout de suite les grands mots, déclara Harry en levant les yeux au ciel… puis, d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur, mais s'avéra plus nasillard qu'autre chose, il dit : On peut très bien… »

« Bas les pattes, Harry ! » Draco lui donna une petite tape sur la main qui avait atterri sur sa cuisse, avant de la repousser avec plus de force.

« Mais, je n'ai plus de fièvre et regarde – Harry ouvrit grand la bouche en disant – ma gorge va mieux ! »

« Charmant. Tu sais mettre dans l'ambiance, nota Draco, sarcastique. C'est non, Harry. »

Draco repoussa gentiment, mais fermement, Harry par les épaules quand ce dernier voulut l'embrasser. Son haleine avait des relents de _Pimentine_. De la fumée sortait encore parfois par petites volutes de ses oreilles.

« Je sais que tu en as envie » déclara Harry, boudeur, en croisant les bras sur son torse imposant que Draco savait chatouilleux par endroits, mais aussi sensible à d'autres… surtout s'il passait sa langue dessus…

« Atchoum ! »

L'éternuement d'Harry lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« À tes souhaits. C'est sûr que ton visage dégoulinant de morve me fait bander grave » indiqua Draco en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Harry se moucha bruyamment, pendant que Draco installait une serviette sur le torse tentateur pour ne pas le salir, et prenait avec l'aide d'un torchon de vaisselle le bol de **soupe** posé sur le plateau.

Il prit une cuillérée et, après avoir soufflé dessus, s'approcha d'Harry. Ce dernier était visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur entre : bouder pour avoir été rejeté par l'homme qu'il aimait ou déclarer son amour pour Draco, avec un quatuor à cordes en fond sonore, parce que lui donner à manger, car il avait un rhume, c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'on n'eue jamais faite pour lui.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. » annonça Harry, au bout d'une minute, en détournant la tête.

 _Têtu de Gryffondor,_ pensa Draco, en ramenant le bol vers lui. Harry pouvait faire l'effort quand même de goûter la soupe faite maison par Draco lui-même. Il avait même mis des petits croûtons en forme de sapin !

Draco l'en informa. Harry persista à prétendre qu'il manquait d'appétit, _pour sa soupe_ , insista-t-il avec peu de subtilité.

Draco devait se montrer ferme. Il ne pouvait pas céder si facilement au caprice d'Harry. " _Trois jours, Draco. Bientôt quatre ! C'est le double de votre précédent record…_ " lui rappela sa conscience.

À deux contre un, Draco n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer… mais sans vouloir paraître faible, il lui fallait trouver un compromis et il voulait vraiment qu'Harry mange sa soupe. Il avait déjà dit qu'il l'avait préparée tout seul ? Là encore, sans magie. C'était un exploit qui méritait qu'on s'y intéresse et des félicitations. Il avait réussi à faire fonctionner la bouilloire (pour chauffer l'eau qu'il versa sur la poudre) _ET_ le grille-pain (pour les croûtons).

« Il te faut des forces, Harry. Si tu finis ton assiette, demain, tu auras une récompense. »

« Quelle récompense ? » demanda Harry, échouant à feindre le désintéressement le plus complet.

Draco haussa les épaules : « Ce que tu voudras. »

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes. Harry cherchait dans son regard s'il bluffait ou non. L'horloge du salon sonna 21 heures. Minuit n'était pas si loin… ils en avaient tous les deux conscience à présent.

Avec un sourire innocent, Draco réitéra sa demande :

« S'il te plaît, Harry, ouvre la bouche en grand, pour moi. »

Sans broncher, Harry s'exécuta.

Les deux fois, cette nuit-là.

 **FIN**


	12. Case 12 Lutin Harry - Lutin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, humour - Post-Poudlard, mais ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! La série des drarry continue. Celui-là était particulièrement drôle à écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 12**

o  
M  
M,M  
^O-O^

/ o \  
I o I  
J o L  
\ o /  
Y Y  
d b

 **Les premières notes de** _ **"Vive le vent"**_ **s'élevèrent, quand tout à coup...**

Teddy tira sur la main d'Harry pour le faire stopper. Harry et son filleul se promenaient dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, parées de guirlandes et autres ornements festifs hivernaux. De la musique s'élevait de chaque coin de rue.

« Parrain, regarde ! »

Teddy se tenait devant la vitrine de _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ : Le tout dernier modèle de balai volant _Speed of Light 300_ y était exposé.

Le jeune garçon regardait l'objet avec des yeux émerveillés.

« J'ai trop hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour pouvoir apprendre à voler avec un balai ! » s'exclama Teddy.

« Encore un peu de patience. Tu y seras bien assez vite. »

Harry avait du mal à se dire qu'il restait moins de deux années avant que Teddy ne parte à l'École de Sorcellerie.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, devant le salon de thé du **Lutin** Farceur (qui se transformait en pub branché irlandais, le soir), qui venait d'ouvrir trois ans plus tôt et dont le propriétaire n'était autre que Seamus Finnigan. Ce dernier avait acheté et réaménagé l'ancien glacier de Florian Fortarôme, cinq ans après la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Ça te dirait une tasse de chocolat chaud ? »

Teddy acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, faisant bouger le pan de son bonnet en laine orné d'un pompon de manière plutôt comique et attendrissante.

OoOoOoO

Deux tasses de chocolat chaud et une assiette de cookies vides, pour chacun, plus tard…

« Harry s'est inscrit au concours de déguisement du meilleur lutin de Noël ! » s'exclama Teddy, en s'adressant à son cousin Draco Malfoy qui venait d'entrer dans le salon de thé.

« Vraiment ?... Intéressant. »

« Oui ! Y'a un balai Speed of Light à gagner ! C'est trop cool. »

Teddy discuta encore plusieurs minutes avec Draco, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Harry.

Avant de se quitter, Draco lança d'un ton mielleux en s'adressant directement à Harry :

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, Potter. (Harry avait à peine dit deux mots durant leur échange, trop occupé qu'il était à déshabiller Draco du regard. Enfin, non ! Il ne le reluquait pas de cette manière : il scrutait son corps pour déceler tout signe malintentionné. Il laissa couler la pique.) Toujours aussi loquace. (Draco paraissait ennuyé. Il s'attendait certainement à plus de répondant de la part d'Harry. Hé bien, Harry serait pour une fois assez mature pour ne pas se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain glissant, devant Teddy, qui résulterait en une querelle puérile.) Bien, alors on se reverra au concours, Potter. J'ai hâte de pouvoir juger ton costume et celui des autres. »

Malfoy les salua tous les deux et s'en alla.

Super. Évidemment, il fallait que Malfoy soit un des juges. Harry avait perdu d'avance.

« Ne sois pas défaitiste, Harry. » rassura Hermione, plus tard, lors d'un dîner chez Harry.

« Je suis réaliste. Malfoy me déteste. Il fera tout pour que je perde le concours. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer de te réconcilier avec lui. »

« Comment ? »

« Euh… » Hermione fronçait les sourcils comme si elle tentait de résoudre un problème très complexe. Harry avait envie de lui dire que si elle, qui avait d'habitude réponse à tout, ne trouvait pas de solution immédiate, c'est simplement qu'il n'y en avait pas.

« Tu as toujours sa baguette en bois d'aubépine ? » demanda Ron, entre deux bouchées de tourte aux champignons.

« Oui… » fit Harry, hésitant et n'aimant pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Oh, bonne idée, Ron ! La voilà ta solution : tu lui rends sa baguette et vous voilà amis. C'est simple, non ? »

Simple… Huh, il n'était pas du tout convaincu que ça le soit, mais bon, il supposait qu'il pouvait briser la glace avec Malfoy en abordant ce sujet, à défaut de la lui rendre. (Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la lui rendre. Il voulait attendre de voir si Malfoy la méritait.) Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mal à essayer ? C'était peut-être une bonne idée.

OoOoOoO

C'était la pire idée de tous les temps.

Harry se pointa chez Malfoy le lendemain soir (Il était Auror, il lui était facile de savoir l'adresse de son ancien camarade de classe. Il ne l'avait pas suivi ni espionné !) avec un bouquet de fleurs car il ne voulait pas venir les mains vides... Mais c'était bizarre, non ?... C'était Malfoy qu'il venait voir, pas un rencard. Harry contempla le bouquet. Mince, quelle idée stupide ! Pourquoi avait-il écouté Hermione ?! Harry voulut faire disparaître le bouquet, mais Draco venait d'ouvrir la porte et regardait Harry, puis les fleurs avec des yeux ronds. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure : Draco avait de beaux yeux... _Ahem, focus Harry, focus._

Harry tendit son bras tenant le bouquet sous le nez de Draco et bafouilla :

« Salut, Draco. Tiens c'est pour toi ! Je peux entrer une minute pour parler ?»

Draco se recula et Harry pensa un instant que c'était un bon signe. Seulement Draco se mit à l'engueuler entre deux éternuements :

« C'est quoi ton *atchoum* problème, Potter ? * atchoum * T'es vraiment *atchoum* un crétin ! *atchoum* Va-t-en ! »

Et Draco lui claqua la porte au nez.

Harry baissa son bras et sa tête, découragé et l'âme en peine. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet de la baguette, en plus.

OoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, pour s'excuser, Harry envoya une boîte de chocolats fourrés à la liqueur de noisettes et écrivit à Draco pour l'inviter à boire un verre au bar de Seamus. Ça partait plutôt bien : Malfoy avait accepté sans poser de questions.

Le soir venu, Harry était en avance. Il n'avait pas apporté de fleurs, mais une autre boîte de chocolats fourrés à la liqueur de noisettes.

Harry était nerveux mais confiant. Tout se passerait bien.

OoOoOoO

Deux heures trente plus tard...

Rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Harry vidait son quatrième verre de bièreaubeurre de Noël, avant de manger un autre chocolat. Il savait que c'était malpoli de dévorer le cadeau d'autrui, mais il n'en avait cure. Malfoy -qui pouvait aller se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs ! - n'était jamais venu. Alors pour se venger Harry avait quasiment englouti tous les chocolats, en moins de vingt minutes. Il n'en restait plus que quatre dans la boîte. Ils étaient très bons ! Excellents, même. Non, mieux : exquis... Hm, c'était rigolo à dire comme mot : exquis.

« Exquis. Ex-quis. Eeexquiiiiis. Hihi.»

Harry gloussa pour lui-même. Il avala les derniers chocolats en une seule bouchée et déposa un billet et quelques pièces sur le comptoir du bar. Il faillit trébucher sur son propre pied en se levant du tabouret de bar. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un autre client qui passait à ce moment-là à ses côtés.

Il était bel homme, avec ses cheveux bouclés couleur sable et ses yeux bleus. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pu vouloir faire connaissance avec ce charmant inconnu, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rester. Il devait absolument partir maintenant pour aller dire à cet enfoiré snobinard de Malfoy qu'il n'était pas content de s'être fait poser un lapin pour leur rencard. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas un rencard. C'était un rendez-vous amical platonique. Draco avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse à lui fournir ! Car à moins d'être sur un lit d'hôpital, agonisant, Harry ne voudrait jamais le lui pardonner.

OoOoOoO

Transplaner, dans son état fébrile d'ébriété et avec le ventre rempli uniquement de chocolats et d'alcool, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Harry le savait, mais il le fit quand même.

Par miracle, Harry transplana sans se désartibuler un membre et heureusement Malfoy possédait sur son perron un bac à fleurs suffisamment grand pour réceptionner le contenu de l'estomac d'Harry.

Quand il eut fini, Harry essuya le coin de sa bouche avec sa manche et tenta de camoufler son crime à l'aide d'un sort. Le résultat n'était pas très probant.

Ça ferait de l'engrais, tant pis, philosopha Harry.

Il toqua ensuite à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappa à nouveau, un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Merde !

Harry se mit à l'interpeller. Draco continuait de l'ignorer ! Harry allait faire exploser sa porte, s'il le fallait… (Harry se mit en position et chancela.) Quand la maison de Draco arrêterait de tournoyer... Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lancer le sort. Mais d'abord, il devait vider sa vessie. De toute urgence.

OoOoOoO

Harry prenait appui avec sa main droite sur la porte pendant qu'il urinait dans un autre pot de fleurs. Il se faisait la réflexion à voix haute que pour un mec allergique aux fleurs, Draco en possédait beaucoup, quand la porte se mit à lui parler :

« Draco est seulement allergique aux narcisses. Ça, ce sont des _Eryngium planum,_ Potter. »

Effrayé, Harry faillit tomber en avant si la porte... qui s'avérait être Blaise Zabini devant la porte, ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» demanda Harry en se tournant légèrement pour lui faire dos, finir ce qu'il avait à faire et se rhabiller après.

« Je suis passé prendre quelques affaires pour Draco, pour la nuit. Et toi, à part arroser ses plantes ?»

« Où est Draco ?! Je veux lui parler. Cet enfoiré m'a posé un lapin. Vous sortez ensemble ? »

Zabini rigola, mais perdit son sourire quand Harry, agacé et non jaloux, lui attrapa le bras.

« Lâche-moi, Potter. »

Blaise fit une grimace face à l'odeur d'Harry qui aurait bien eu besoin de prendre une douche et de se brosser les dents.

« Draco est à Sainte Mangouste, si tu veux tout... »

Blaise ne put finir sa phrase car Harry, impulsif, les transplana tous les deux à l'hôpital.

OoOoOoO

« Putain Potter, préviens un mec quand tu transplanes !»

« Où est Draco ? Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il faut que je lui parle. Il va bien ? »

Harry était terriblement inquiet. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait le tournis et la nausée.

Blaise le força à s'asseoir et boire de l'eau. Il lui jeta également un sort de nettoyage rapide et l'informa :

« Empoisonnement alimentaire, voilà ce qu'il a. Un idiot lui a offert des chocolats sans préciser qu'ils étaient à la noisette. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'il buvait. Face au regard explicite de Blaise, Harry n'avait pas besoin de préciser que c'était lui, l'idiot en question. Harry se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. C'était de sa faute si Draco était ici.

Blaise continua :

« Or Draco y est allergique. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, vu tout le temps que tu passais à l'espionner à Poudlard. Enfin bref, son état est stable, mais il ne peut pas trop parler pour l'instant.»

Blaise le conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et obligea Harry à attendre dans le couloir. _"Il va me détester encore plus_ " songea Harry, abattu.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Blaise réapparut et informa que Draco ne voulait pas le voir. Harry était déçu, mais il comprenait son choix. Toute chance de gagner la sympathie du blond était foutue. Sa victoire au concours de costumes était réduite à néant. Bon, d'accord, Harry n'avait pas besoin de gagner le premier prix. Il pouvait se l'acheter, ce balai. C'était juste un prétexte pour passer du temps avec Draco et mieux le connaître, car au final Harry ignorait pas mal de choses sur Malfoy. Zabini avait raison : Harry aurait dû savoir que Draco était sujet à certaines allergies. Ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant sept ans à l'école, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce détail ?

« D'accord, tu peux... tu peux, s'il te plaît, lui dire que je suis désolé de ce qu'il lui arrive. J'aimerais le voir quand il sortira d'ici, mais je comprendrais qu'il n'en ait pas envie. Tu peux lui donner ça de ma part, aussi, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte métallique. Il prit l'objet contenu dedans et se concentra sur le sort qui redonnerait sa taille d'origine à la baguette en bois d'aubépine. Harry la donna ensuite à Blaise, qui referma la porte. Puis il rentra chez lui, loupant à quelques secondes près Draco, en chemise d'hôpital et au visage tout bouffi, qui sortait en trombe de sa chambre pour le remercier.

OoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, le concours du meilleur déguisement de lutin de Noël avait lieu.

Tous les participants étaient réunis dans une pièce à part, avant d'entrer en scène. Harry réajustait un bouton de sa veste verte quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Harry se retourna et son agacement s'envola quand il découvrit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Harry la reluqua des pieds à la tête puis en sens inverse. Malfoy était plaisant à regarder en temps normal, mais là... Harry était sans voix.

Draco ressemblait plus à cet elfe blond dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux,_ qu'à un lutin. À côté de lui, Harry avait l'allure d'un Hobbit ridicule en pyjama. Harry était heureux de voir Draco aussi en forme. Draco lui avait envoyé un message pour le remercier de lui avoir rendu sa baguette et il acceptait les excuses rapportées par Blaise. Et c'était tout. Harry avait répondu de manière formelle, sans proposer d'autre rendez-vous. Il avait besoin de temps pour ça.

Une minute, pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était déguisé de la sorte ?

« Je croyais que tu devais être un des juges ?! »

« Bonjour Potter. D'où t'es venue cette idée absurde ? »

« C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! »

« J'ai simplement dit que j'étais curieux de pouvoir juger ton costume et celui des autres, pas que je serai membre du jury. Je ne peux pas être candidat et juge. Ça ne serait pas très éthique. »

« Tu m'as embrouillé exprès. »

 _Et dire que j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi, pour gagner ta sympathie et des points._

« Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as ouvertement cherché à me tuer ? »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, voyons ! C'étaient des accidents ! Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu étais allergique à un seul type de fleurs ou à cette variété spécifique de noisettes ?!» Harry prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

« Si tu veux vraiment le savoir : Je cherchais juste un moyen de me rapprocher de toi, pour avoir une petite chance de gagner le concours. » avoua Harry, en baissant les yeux.

Draco souriait avec malice. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir la réaction qu'il attendait en provoquant Harry avec sa question.

« Et tu pensais qu'une boîte de chocolats et des fleurs suffiraient à me séduire pour gagner ?»

« Je n'ai pas voulu te séduire, pff, n'importe quoi ! Je tentais simplement de me montrer amical. »

« Si tu le dis, Harry. »

Harry préféra ne rien répliquer. Il était troublé par la proximité de l'autre homme et la manière dont son prénom avait été prononcé…

« Merci encore de m'avoir rendu ma baguette. »

« De rien. De toute façon, elle traînait dans un vieux tiroir, autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un. »

Harry mit quelques pas de distance entre eux. Il avait soudainement trop chaud.

« Si ça t'intéresse, sache que ça pourrait fonctionner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait fonctionner ? »

« De me courtiser. Mais on va le faire à ma manière, ça sera plus prudent : on peut aller dîner, ce soir, pour fêter mon imminente victoire. »

Draco avait l'air si sûr de lui, Harry aurait dû être irrité. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que le blond faisait exprès de le titiller. D'accord, Harry acceptait de jouer à ce jeu-là. Il adopta le même ton séducteur que Draco et dit, avec nonchalance :

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire la fête avec toi ? Et tu pourrais perdre… »

Autrefois, quand Draco lui lançait ce genre de regard, Harry avait du souci à se faire. C'était toujours le cas, mais à un autre niveau. S'ils avaient été seuls, Harry était persuadé qu'il se serait jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser.

D'un air de défi, Draco s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui.

Harry avait envie d'effacer le sourire suffisant et charmeur de ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son visage, pour ne garder que le côté charmeur. Draco lui murmura à l'oreille : « Et qui sait ? Plus tard, tu pourrais venir chez moi pour prendre le dessert. »

Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il avait les mains moites. Draco sentait bon. Ça réveillait un désir longtemps enfoui. Harry regrettait d'avoir mis un collant vert aussi près du corps. La proposition de Malfoy était plus qu'alléchante. Pourtant, Harry réfléchissait à des arguments pour refuser. (Il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré et accepter si facilement ce rendez-vous.)

Bizarrement, il n'en trouva aucun. Il fit un tout petit pas en arrière. Il était coincé entre un mur et Draco. Toute once d'hésitation s'évapora de l'esprit d'Harry quand Draco lui frôla le bras en disant :

« Je garderai cette apparence, pour toi, Harry. Si tu en as envie... »

Draco passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille pour la dévoiler. Harry se vit un instant glisser sa main dans la longue chevelure blonde et mordiller cette oreille pointue…

« Je vais prendre ce gémissement pour un oui » le nargua Draco.

Il lui embrassa ensuite la joue. Et ce simple geste mit Harry en émoi, comme jamais auparavant. Sa joue était en feu. Le reste de son corps aussi. Zut, il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose qui lui ferait redescendre son excès de libido et vite avant que ça ne devienne visible aux yeux de tous. _McGonagall en string,_ _McGonagall en string, McGonagall en string._ Voilà qui était mieux.

« Que le meilleur gagne, Harry. » ajouta Draco avec un clin d'œil et un sourire amusé, avant de se replacer dans la file parmi les autres concurrents.

Harry put enfin respirer à nouveau normalement et faire en sorte que ses genoux arrêtent de trembler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait cette impression étrange que quelle que soit l'issue du concours, il y aurait plus d'un gagnant ce soir-là...

« Ah et Harry ?»

Les yeux dans le vague, Harry reprit pieds avec la réalité et fixa son regard à celui de Draco qui l'avait interpellé. Draco attendait d'avoir son entière attention pour dire, d'une voix qui n'envisageait aucune forme de refus ou de contestation :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de mes plantes en pot.»

 **FIN**


	13. Case 13 Lettre - Croire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry/Draco

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Romance, Post-Poudlard.

 **NdSs** **:** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce texte sera en deux parties consécutives.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 13**

 **[-V-]**  
 **[** **surprise** **]**

 **L'enveloppe indiquait en grosses lettres dorées : "Surprise !"**

 **Il détestait les surprises.**

Draco se méfiait d'autant plus quand la surprise était commanditée par Pansy. Il n'y avait pas de nom d'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe, mais il avait reconnu l'écriture tout en rondeur de son amie. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une carte qui fit jaillir des confettis et des paillettes. Draco grimaça et s'empressa de faire disparaitre les confettis et paillettes de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements.

Il put ensuite lire le message sur le papier cartonné très coloré.

 _FELICITATION !_

 _Tu as REMPORTE le 1_ _er_ _prix de la tombola de la fête de Noël du Ministère._

 _Ton don de 1000 gallions sera reversé à la fondation Lumos qui aide les orphelins de Grande-Bretagne._

 _Pendant 48 heures, en contrepartie, un héros ayant combattu pendant la Bataille de Poudlard sera à ton service._

Draco froissa la lettre avant même d'avoir fini de la lire. Il la jeta au feu. Il avait envie de hurler de colère ou d'horreur, il hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à **croire** que Pansy avait osé lui faire ça ! Il n'avait pas acheté de ticket de tombola pour cette stupide fête ! Il n'avait pas non plus fait de don de mille gallions… Il le saurait s'il manquait une telle somme dans son coffre à Gringotts. Une minute... Si, il avait bien prêté de l'argent à Pansy le mois précédent. Soit disant pour une surprise pour Blaise qui se poserait des questions si elle prenait un montant aussi conséquent de leur argent commun et elle n'avait pas assez d'argent dans son coffre personnel… et ces stupides Gobelins l'avaient mise sur une liste noire : tout prêt lui était refusé. Juste parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques fois de dépenser plus que ce que ses parents lui reversaient tous les mois, quand elle n'avait pas encore la majorité. Elle était contrariée par cette situation et pour se consoler, elle s'achetait un sac ou un parfum ou de jolies bottes, comme celles qu'elle avait portées ce jour-là. Bref, si Draco pouvait lui faire un chèque de mille gallions, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante et redevable. Draco avait accepté, pour la faire taire.

Cette peste lui avait tendu un piège et il pouvait dire adieu à son argent.

On frappa à sa porte. Machinalement, il alla l'ouvrir et encore une fois, il maudissait sa vie car… manquait plus que lui : Harry Potter, le héros national du monde sorcier, _himself_ , venait d'arriver, une valise à la main.

Sans un mot, Draco lui claqua la porte au nez.

OoOoOoO

 _Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Draco fixa sa porte, bien décidé à ne pas l'ouvrir.

« Malfoy ! Ouvre-moi, bordel ! »

 _Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

« Va-t-en, Potter ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Pas avant 48 heures. »

Draco haussa des épaules (ça n'était pas son problème) et s'éloigna du hall pour retourner dans le salon.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un vent glacial pénétra dans la demeure, ainsi que quelques flocons de neige et Harry Potter, qui ferma la porte et rangea sa baguette.

Draco voulait avancer d'un pas déterminé, attraper ce rustre de Potter par le col de son manteau et le jeter dehors. Il n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était figé sur place. Littéralement. _Satané Potter !_ Il lui avait jeté un sort de _Petrificus totalus_.

« Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici, crois-moi. Mais ça ne servirait à rien de se battre … ( _Si, ça me détendrait grandement de foutre mon poing dans ta sale tête de Balafré qui se croit tout permis !)_ alors autant accepter la situation et faire en sorte que ce weekend se passe le plus cordialement possible. »

( _Cordialement ?! CORDIALEMENT ?! Potter osait entrer sans sa permission, il lui jetait un sort et lui faisait la morale. Il n'y avait rien de cordial là-dedans !)_

Draco fulminait. Il allait commettre deux meurtres ce soir : celui de Potter et ensuite celui de Pansy. Certains avaient toujours voulu le voir finir à Azkaban. Leur souhait allait être exaucé.

« Je vais défaire le sort, mais j'aimerais être sûr que tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de répréhensible, alors je vais d'abord te permettre de cligner des yeux : une fois pour "oui" et deux fois pour "non". D'accord ? »

Draco plissait des yeux si fortement que Potter prit cela pour un acquiescement. _Crétin._

« Très bien. Est-ce que tu vas me frapper si je te libère ? »

Avec une lenteur calculée, Draco cligna une fois des yeux.

Le Balafré soupira.

Potter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être honnête, tout de même !

Harry attendit quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Je comprends. J'en ferais certainement de même si les rôles étaient inversés. Pour être honnête, en voyant ton nom sur le courrier qui m'annonçait le gagnant de la tombola chez qui je devais rendre service pour le weekend, je n'avais qu'une envie : refuser. Toi et moi, tout un weekend, à devoir répondre à tes moindres exigences, pitié, achevez-moi tout de suite. »

Une étincelle se fit dans l'esprit de Draco, à ces mots. Il n'entendit plus qu'à demi les babillages de Potter.

« Hermione a dit… »

Harry Potter était à son service pour tout un weekend. C'était une perspective intéressante, finalement. Un flot d'idées lui vint à l'esprit et il se demandait quelles étaient les limites de son pouvoir...

Il était content que le reste de son visage soit toujours paralysé, car il aurait été bête de montrer à Potter son grand sourire jubilatoire, à l'idée d'avoir Harry Potter nu à ses ordres…

Quoi ? Non ! Pas nu ! Il ne le voulait pas nu ! C'est Potter qui venait de le dire. Hein ? Il devait se méprendre…

Draco se concentra sur ce que disait Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il fixait ses lèvres. Ça et parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger !

Harry répéta :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis venu. »

 _Ah,_ " _venu_ " _et non_ " _veux nu_ " _. Logique._

Puis il ajouta :

« D'accord, si tu veux me frapper, fais-le, mais si tu pouvais éviter le visage, ça m'arrangerait. »

Potter le libéra de son sortilège et attendit le coup, qui ne vint jamais. Draco avait de bien meilleures idées à lui réserver… Ce weekend s'annonçait mémorable.

 **A suivre…**


	14. Case 14 cadeau - emballé

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Et voilà la suite et fin de la case 13. C'est parti dans une direction qui me laisse un peu perplexe car ça n'était pas voulu au départ de finir ainsi. Je voulais développer plus l'intrigue, vraiment. Harry a vu les choses autrement… o.O (tête de l'auteur quand les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête) et comme je suis un peu contrainte par les délais de publication journalière, ça restera ainsi. Vous pouvez mettre vos réclamations et avis dans l'encadré en bas de page. (Merci à ceux qui le font régulièrement et aux autres aussi.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 14**

%  
 **[ X ]**  
 **[ X ]**

 **Il ne restait plus qu'un rouleau de papier cadeau,** ça ne suffirait pas pour tout refaire. La faute à ce perfectionniste de Malfoy.

« On dirait que ça a été **emballé** par un hippogriffe. » avait annoncé Draco quand Harry lui avait montré les vingt-sept cadeaux que le blond lui avait ordonné d'empaqueter avec le plus grand soin.

Malfoy avait déploré l'incapacité de Potter à se rappeler l'évidence : il avait une baguette magique car il était un sorcier et pouvait donc utiliser un sort pour éviter ce désastre. Il avait fait une démonstration en faisant disparaître chaque emballage et exigé ensuite qu'il recommence tout. Harry avait serré les dents et les poings. Ça faisait seulement cinq heures qu'il était chez le Serpentard, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il était coincé au service du blond pour encore quarante-trois heures. Cette tache le maintiendrait occupé encore quelques temps. Il avait une petite appréhension sur ce que lui demanderait ensuite Malfoy. Jusque-là, Harry avait simplement eu à préparer un thé et il lui avait lu à voix haute les deux premières pages de la Gazette. Draco n'avait pas voulu en entendre davantage car Potter y mettait, selon ses dires, autant d'entrain que le discours du professeur Binns à l'enterrement de Snape.

Harry était étonné que Draco ne lui ait toujours pas demandé de lui rendre sa baguette en bois d'aubépine. Harry avait pourtant cru que cela aurait été sa première revendication. Harry s'y était préparé. Avant de partir, il l'avait glissée dans la poche avant de sa valise, croyant que ce serait l'occasion de la lui rendre. Peut-être que le Serpentard n'en voulait plus ? Ha ! Oui, il était ridicule de croire ça, quand on savait que Draco avait passé leur huitième année à le harceler pour qu'il le fasse et après Poudlard, Harry avait reçu régulièrement des lettres de la part de Malfoy. Il est vrai également que sa dernière missive datait de plus de six mois. Draco avait peut-être vraiment laissé tomber l'affaire… ?

Est-ce que Harry devait aborder ce sujet en premier ? Pourquoi accepterait-il de lui redonner cette baguette aujourd'hui, alors que ça faisait quatre ans que Draco l'avait perdue ? Si le blond n'était pas d'humeur à la réclamer, Harry devrait sans doute attendre un autre moment, n'est-ce pas ?

« Potter, ohé ! » Draco claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Harry. « Tu n'es pas là pour rêvasser. Au boulot, maintenant ! »

« Faut que j'aille acheter du papier cadeau, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

« Oh. Euh, d'accord. Je t'accompagne. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire… »

« J'insiste. Je préfère choisir moi-même le papier, quand on connaît tes goûts vestimentaires, c'est préférable. »

Harry avait soudainement envie de planter la baguette en bois d'aubépine dans l'œil de Malfoy… Et par œil, veuillez comprendre une certaine partie intime de son anatomie vers laquelle Harry n'avait jamais rêvé d'approcher, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous… Parce que c'était toujours l'inverse qu'il préférait s'imaginer… Enfin, non ! Oh Merlin, voilà qu'il s'égarait, encore une fois, du sujet.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Harry portait les sachets de course et suivait Malfoy, à deux pas devant lui, dans une rue de Londres, non loin du domicile du blond.

Harry regardait ses pieds (de toute façon, Draco portait un long manteau d'hiver) et avançait avec prudence sur les pavés enneigés et glissants par endroits.

Il grogna quand, sans crier gare, il se heurta au dos de Malfoy qui se tenait immobile sur le trottoir, à fixer Merlin savait quoi. Draco recula d'un pas et marcha sur le pied d'Harry qui protesta, avant d'être abruptement tiré par la manche par Draco qui l'emmena dans la ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue où ils se trouvaient dix secondes auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Malfoy ? Lâche-moi, bon sang et ralentis ! »

Draco jura car ils étaient dans une impasse. Harry le vit se tendre quand une voix au loin l'interpella :

« Draco, mon chéri, c'est toi ? »

Draco poussa un autre juron, ce qui étonna Harry car le langage de Malfoy était habituellement si guindé, même quand il insultait quelqu'un. Draco montrait tous les signes d'un animal apeuré et paniqué, car piégé et sans issue pour échapper à… (Harry était surpris) sa mère. Pourquoi le blond se comportait-il de la sorte ?

« Potter, ne m'en veux pas pour ça. »

Harry s'apprêtait à le questionner, mais il ne put parler car Draco avait pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Sur la bouche. Les lèvres serrées. Harry était sous le choc et il avait les bras ballants, les yeux ouverts et les poings serrés autour des anses des sacs de courses. Sinon, il aurait déjà repoussé Draco depuis longtemps… contre le mur… pour l'arrêter et recommencer avec plus de finesse… ou de fougue, peut-être ? Ce qui était certain : Ce n'était pas le premier baiser idyllique qu'il s'était imaginé échanger avec Draco. Ça manquait de… chaleur ? Passion ? Harry était déçu… et choqué que ça se concrétise, ici et maintenant.

Narcissa se racla la gorge et Draco détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant de lui. Draco salua sa mère en passant une main autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Mère, quelle surprise et quel plaisir de vous croiser ici. Inutile de vous présenter, tous les deux. Harry et toi, vous vous connaissez. »

« Monsieur Potter. »

Narcissa lui tendit le dos de la main. Harry lui prit les doigts et les secoua maladroitement.

« Madame Malfoy, heureux de vous revoir. »

Narcissa libéra sa main, avec un pincement de lèvres désapprobateur.

« Draco, pourrais-je te parler en privé ? »

« Mère, je n'ai pas de secrets pour Harry (Harry, surpris d'entendre Malfoy le nommer par son prénom, s'apprêtait à remettre en doute ses propos, mais Draco resserra son étreinte, plantant ses ongles sur sa hanche, pour lui signifier de se taire) vous pouvez parler librement. »

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que signifie –elle agita sa main pour les désigner - tout ça ? »

« C'est pourtant évident : Vous pouvez arrêter vos recherches d'épouse convenable à marier car je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'apprécie pas les femmes de cette manière. Et surtout, Harry et moi sommes ensemble. Comme un couple. »

Harry finirait par avoir un bleu à la hanche, si Malfoy continuait à la maltraiter ainsi.

« Vraiment ? »

Narcissa n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Son visage semblait néanmoins plus doux et moins renfermé. Elle tourna la tête pour fixer Harry, comme si elle attendait sa version de l'histoire... ou pour lire ses pensées peut-être ?

Harry déglutit et finit par dire, gêné :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est un secret et nous aimerions que ça le reste, pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas mon roudoudou ? »

Narcissa leva un sourcil, étonnée, tandis que Draco le fusillait du regard pendant une demi-seconde, avant de dire, doucereux :

« Euh oui, mais je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Harry. »

« Oh, oui, pardon mon sucre d'orge. Promis, je ne le ferai plus. »

« Je suppose que ça signifie que Monsieur Potter assistera au repas de dimanche midi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ça nous ferait très plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?»

C'était bizarre et agréable en même temps d'entendre Draco parler d'eux deux comme un "nous", avec aisance et naturel.

Le coup de coude pointu dans les côtes le fit revenir à la réalité.

« N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Bah, c'est-à-dire que j'avoue que je préfèrerais me pendre plutôt que de manger en compagnie de ton père… »

Harry marqua une pause pour s'empêcher de rire devant les regards outrés des deux Malfoy, puis ajouta :

« Mais si ça te fait plaisir, alors, bien sûr, j'accepte l'invitation.» Il n'ajouta pas un « avec joie » car il ne fallait pas non plus abuser et sa rencontre avec Ombrage lui avait appris une chose importante : il ne devait pas dire de mensonge.

*o*O*o*O*o*

« Tu n'es pas encore habillé ?! »

« Bah si… »

« Quoi ? Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? »

« Au lieu de me critiquer, sois reconnaissant que j'accepte de venir au Manoir. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. C'est un service que je te demande de me rendre. »

« Je ne suis pas sous l'emprise d'un _Imperio_. Je reste libre de mes actions.»

Il était bon de rappeler ce fait à Draco pour écarter toute once de doute possible. Harry pouvait refuser d'accéder aux demandes du blond, même s'il était prêt à dire « oui » à un large spectre de requêtes. Il avait accepté l'invitation au Manoir, après tout, alors si Draco avait soudainement envie d'un massage des pieds, Harry n'y verrait pas le moindre inconvénient. Quel était le rapport entre les deux ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était juste ses pensées qui dérivaient sans raison apparente ou peut-être que c'était la vue des bottes fourrées en peau de dragon de Draco qu'il fixait, qui expliquait ce cheminement de pensées ? Allez savoir !

« Je croyais… Huh. Peu importe. Tiens, tu donneras ça à ma mère en arrivant et ceci pour mon père. »

Harry prit le bouquet de fleurs et la bouteille de vin choisis avec soin par Draco.

« Et toi, que vas-tu apporter ? »

« Mon intelligence et mes bonnes manières. » annonça Draco sur le ton de l'évidence. Tandis que Harry répliquait quasiment en même temps :

« Ta mauvaise foi et ta suffisance ? »

Draco soupira :

« La journée va être longue.»

Harry ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir d'acquiescer à ses sages paroles.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Draco regrettait parfois que son père ne soit plus à Azkaban. Pas toujours, bien sûr, car c'était son père, juste parfois. Comme en ce moment.

La joute verbale entre Harry et Lucius durait depuis dix minutes. Ils étaient arrivés au Manoir à peine quinze minutes auparavant. Ça finirait en pugilat.

« Vous devriez comprendre, pourtant, mieux que quiconque pourquoi il ne vous a rien dit avant : après tout, vous avez l'habitude d'exclure les autres pour des raisons absurdes, basées sur des préjugés racistes et de faux a priori. »

« Je pourrais vous baffer pour votre insolence et j'ai même considéré l'idée de vous faire tomber dans l'escalier, en faisant passer cela pour un accident tragique.»

Draco sentait poindre une migraine. Pourquoi avait-il cru une seconde que faire croire à ses parents qu'il était dans une relation avec le Survivant serait une bonne idée ? Ou que son père l'accepterait à bras ouverts ? Narcissa ne disait rien pour calmer son mari, mais son regard de soutien vers Draco était un petit quelque chose.

« Mais j'aime mon fils et pour une raison totalement incompréhensible, il vous a choisi. Si ça le rend heureux de foutre son avenir en l'air avec vous ou un autre, alors que puis-je faire ? »

Draco prit la main d'Harry pour l'empêcher de faire un geste ou de dire autre chose et se pinça la cuisse pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, c'était bien réel : Lucius venait implicitement de donner sa bénédiction. Sa mère devait avoir glissé une potion dans son scotch pour l'amener à ce consentement. Draco ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Le repas se termina en silence et Harry fut soulagé quand Draco annonça qu'ils ne resteraient pas plus longtemps.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Le reste du weekend se passa calmement. (Trop calmement.) Malfoy ayant la décence de laisser Harry tranquille, après le repas au manoir.

Harry était prêt à partir. Il avait empaqueté ses quelques affaires dans son bagage à main et attendait qu'il soit vingt heures pour quitter la demeure de Draco. Sa montre sonna l'heure du départ.

Avec une réticence soudaine, et une sorte d'appréhension, Harry rejoignit Draco dans le salon.

Le blond lisait son courrier. Un pli barrait son front. Ça ne devait pas être une très bonne nouvelle. Harry n'osait pas le déranger. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'en aller sans prévenir l'autre. Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Draco. L'anxiété fut remplacée par de l'agacement.

« Désolé, je voulais juste te faire savoir que j'étais prêt à partir. »

« Oh, déjà ? »

L'étonnement dans sa voix fit sourire Harry.

« Oui, à moins que tu aies une dernière requête à me demander ? »

Harry se baffa mentalement, tandis que son esprit criait : « Pourquoiiii ? »

Pourquoi avait-il dit ceci ? Harry aurait dû déposer le paquet cadeau contenant la baguette en bois d'aubépine, qu'il planquait sous son manteau, au pied du sapin et partir directement.

Draco le fixa brièvement, puis la lettre, et enfin à nouveau ses yeux, intensément. Il avait un service à formuler, ça se voyait sur son visage, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir de le faire.

Avec bienveillance (ou folie, il ne savait plus), Harry insista et cela incita Draco à lui révéler sa demande.

*o*O*o*O*o*

« Comment était ton weekend ? »

La même question fut posée quasiment au même moment, mais par deux personnes différentes. D'un côté, il y avait Hermione et Harry, et de l'autre : Pansy et Draco.

Une réponse similaire fut donnée de la part des deux jeunes hommes : un silence, agrémenté d'un regard meurtrier explicite.

Tandis que Pansy cherchait à tirer des informations croustillantes à un Draco mutique, Hermione se montrait plus diplomate et perplexe :

« À ce point horrible ? Étonnant.»

Harry n'avait pas envie de lui indiquer qu'il dramatisait – à part le repas au manoir, le reste du temps avait été sans incident majeur. Il y avait bien la dernière requête de Draco qui valait qu'on s'y attarde dessus, mais pas maintenant - car Hermione serait insupportable et poserait toutes sortes de questions. (Un peu comme le faisait Pansy de son côté quand Draco daigna enfin lui indiquer les derniers évènements de son weekend.)

« Ma chérie, Harry a passé deux jours avec la Fouine, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te dise quoi : c'était super ?! A tel point que Draco et moi avons prévu de se revoir ?»

D'un ton rempli d'excuses, Hermione demanda en s'adressant à Harry qui priait Merlin de rester impassible suite au discours de son meilleur ami :

« Tu veux dîner à la maison ce samedi ? »

« J'ai... Désolé, j'ai déjà des projets ce samedi, avecmalvfoi. »

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ton dernier mot. Tu peux le répéter s'il te plaît ? »

« Avec Malfoy.»

Un silence.

« Ron, va falloir refaire du thé.»

De son côté, Draco renversa la moitié de sa tasse quand Pansy, extatique poussa un cri strident et le serra dans ses bras. Son annonce que Potter lui avait rendu sa baguette passa complètement au second plan.

« On s'en fiche de ça ! Tu as enfin embrassé Harry Potter et maintenant tu as un rencard avec Harry Potter ! »

Draco soupira : son amie n'avait rien compris. _(Et d'où lui venait cette manie d'appeler le Survivant par son nom complet ?)_ Il se chargea donc de lui réexpliquer les choses depuis le début.

*o*O*o*O*o*

« Si je résume la situation : tu as accepté d'être son faux petit-ami, le temps d'un repas avec ses parents et maintenant il voudrait rompre avec toi devant ses parents et les centaines d'invités à ce gala de charité auquel lui et sa famille ont été convié ? »

Harry admirait la capacité d'Hermione à dire les choses simplement (Il lui avait fallu près de dix minutes pour expliquer la situation) même si elles s'avéraient être plus complexes que cela.

« Euh. Oui, c'est aussi simple que cela. »

Son secouage de tête, suivi d'un : « Oh, Harry » démontrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris que leur deal était en réalité alambiqué, voire selon les dires de Ron : « Complètement tordu, votre plan. »

*o*O*o*O*o*

Leur plan exigeait une préparation préalable : il fallait que Draco et lui se mettent d'accord sur leur histoire, qu'ils soient convaincant et surtout que leur rupture ne tombe pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Harry avait donc rendez-vous le jour du gala, avec Draco, en début d'après-midi pour une mise au point :

« Si tu veux me tenir la main : Pas de problème. Un bisou sur la joue ou dans le cou : ça passe. Si tu te sens audacieux, pourquoi pas une main dans le bas du dos. En aucun cas, je répète, en aucun cas, on ne doit s'embrasser sur la bouche. Compris ?»

« Tu m'autorises à te peloter les fesses mais pas à te rouler une pelle, c'est ça ?»

Les limites de Malfoy étaient bizarres et semblaient aléatoires.

« Oui ! ... Enfin, non. Je n'ai pas dit les fesses, j'ai dit le bas du dos.»

« Ça n'est pas la même chose ? »

Draco, agacé, s'approcha d'Harry et plaça une main dans le bas de son dos.

D'un ton condescendant, il expliqua :

« Ici, c'est bon.»

Draco glissa sa main jusqu'à la fesse droite d'Harry.

« Ici, ce n'est pas bon.»

Harry avait très envie de le contredire. Il s'abstint néanmoins d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de laisser échapper un soupir embarrassant.

« Compris ? »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux et expira longuement quand Draco s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos.

Ce dernier cachait une expression béate et horrifiée en même temps car il avait osé poser une main sur le fessier rebondi de Potter. Il lui avait fallu tout le self contrôle au monde pour s'empêcher de plier légèrement ses doigts pour apprécier sa texture et sa fermeté. Pansy le traiterait de Serpentard pathétique, si elle venait à apprendre son geste.

Elle aurait raison, alors autant mettre rapidement fin à cette mascarade.

« Maintenant, il faut qu'on répète notre rupture… »

« Hum… »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai pensé à un truc… »

Draco leva un sourcil, il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque narquoise, mais Harry, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui, l'en dissuada en posant une main sur son bras.

« Tes parents n'ont rien fait pour empêcher notre relation, notre fausse relation, alors tant qu'à faire, on pourrait se donner une chance… peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le rythme cardiaque de Draco s'accéléra. (Tout comme celui d'Harry.) Il réussit néanmoins à garder une apparence décontractée et nonchalante, quand il posa la question suivante, en avançant d'un pas :

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry le tenait par la taille à présent :

« Pas toi ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il y avait un air de défi dans sa question. Draco enfreignit ses propres limites dictées auparavant, et il fut vite suivi par Harry.

*o*O*o*O*o*

Une heure plus tard, Draco annonça à son père (Narcissa prenait un bain) de vive voix qu'il avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise était qu'il ne pouvait pas accompagner sa mère et lui au gala, avec Harry car ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire sur la remarque de son père. Il continua :

« La bonne nouvelle est que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. »

« Ça n'était pas réel ? Oh, merci Merlin ! » s'exclama Lucius, avec soulagement.

Il reprit très vite contenance et d'un air sévère demanda :

« Pourquoi prétendre être avec _lui_ ? Tu pensais que ça me ferait plaisir ? Tu sais donc bien que je ne le supporte pas et que sa vue me donnes la nausée. Tu mérites tellement mieux ! »

« Euh, je suis toujours là. » intervint Harry.

« Je sais » cingla Lucius. « Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ?»

« La dernière fois, nous faisions semblant d'être ensemble. Mais ça, c'était avant.»

Et juste pour prouver cela, Harry embrassa Draco, sous les yeux d'un Lucius au bord de la syncope. Une larme coula du coin de son oeil. Draco aurait pu être étonné de voir son père pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie, s'il n'avait pas été si absorbé par son baiser. Un vrai baiser, digne de ce nom.

Draco se sentait littéralement transporté. Pour cause, Harry les avaient transplanés jusque chez lui, dans sa chambre pour être précis. Certaines choses devaient rester privées.

 **FIN**


	15. Case 15 Etoile - étoile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Humour, Romance – 8th-year fic

 **NdSs** **:** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Me voilààààààààà ! Bon, il n'était pas prévu de publier ce texte aujourd'hui, mais comme c'est le seul fini pour l'instant et que je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens, je vous le livre tout beau, tout chaud. Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur le texte qui suit. Il fait partie de mes préférés et si j'avais eu plus de temps, je pense que j'aurais pu facilement en écrire davantage sur les différents thèmes abordés ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 15**

/\  
« o »  
W

 **« Lui offrir un cadeau à Noël ? Et puis quoi encore ? »**

Draco s'attendait à recevoir une réponse, un regard de soutien, une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule, n'importe quoi de la part de Blaise et de Pansy qui discutaient, assis à la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du déjeuner.

Rien. Ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer.

Draco insista :

« Je suis en galère, sérieusement. On peut revenir à mon problème ? »

Ses camarades continuèrent à parler d'autre chose.

« Vous êtes les pires amis du monde. »

Draco se leva, mais il fut retenu par la manche par Blaise qui daigna enfin lui adresser la parole et le força à regagner sa place car il n'avait pas fini son repas :

« Tu as tiré son nom au sort, Draco, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Bien sûr que si, on a tous le choix de faire nos propres choix ! »

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Draco poussa le morceau de rôti rosé avec sa fourchette. Il ne mangeait plus de viande depuis qu'il avait vu le professeur Burbage se faire gober par Nagini. Draco avait la nausée rien que d'y penser.

« Très inspirée, comme phrase. »

« La ferme, Blaise. »

« Soit content d'avoir eu Potter. Si tu veux, on échange ? » suggéra Pansy avec espoir, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille à l'aide d'une carafe.

« Non, ça ira, je préfère de loin Potter à Weasley. »

Draco plissa des yeux quand Blaise émit un ricanement suite à ces propos.

Il en vint à penser qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas continuer à parler de Potter car ça ne ferait qu'alimenter les remarques pleines de sous-entendues lancées à son égard. Blaise aimait le charrier sur les raisons réelles de son animosité envers Harry stupide Potter. Avant de clore le sujet pour de bon, Draco lui rappela avec véhémence, en plantant sa fourchette dans un petit pois, sans toutefois le manger :

« Combien de fois dois-je te dire que je déteste Potter ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Blaise semblait étonné et sincère. Draco faillit se laisser berner, mais il le connaissait et n'était pas dupe. Effectivement, Blaise annonça ensuite d'un ton anormalement neutre :

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas alors de savoir que je l'ai entendu dire qu'il trouvait tes cheveux particulièrement sublimes ? »

« Quoi ? Quand a-t-il dit cela ? Ce sont ses mots exacts ? Il a dit "sublime" ou... »

Draco s'arrêta de parler. Blaise rigolait comme un abruti. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Évidemment, Potter n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos à son sujet.

« La ferme, Blaise. »

« Tu radotes, mon cher Draco. »

O*o*O*o*O

« Quand tu auras fini de déshabiller mentalement Draco, tu me passeras le beurre, okay, Harry ? »

Ron rigola faiblement :

« Elle est plutôt marrante : Harry qui déshabille Malfoy... Harry, tout va bien ? »

« C'est moi ou ses cheveux sont différents ? Moins brillants que d'habitude ? Ils sont anormalement sublimes, en temps normal, mais là... »

« Quoi ?... Ah, j'ai compris, c'est une blague... n'est-ce pas ?»

« Vous avez remarqué comme la structure osseuse de sa mâchoire fait ressortir ses pommettes ? »

« Hermione fait le taire, pitié. »

« Vous l'avez vu sourire dernièrement ? Il est mignon quand il sourit… »

« Okay, j'en ai assez entendu pour ce matin : Je pars avant de rendre mon petit-déjeuner. À plus tard. »

Ron se leva et partit avec trois scones dans la main.

Hermione tourna une page de la Gazette et dit, quand Ron fut hors de son champ de vision :

« C'est cruel, Harry. »

« C'était ton idée !»

Quand Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il serait uniquement ami avec Ginny, Ron l'avait mal pris. Au début. Puis, finalement, avec le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée. Il y avait d'autres poissons dans l'océan. Harry trouverait bien celle qui le rendrait heureux.

Lorsqu'Harry avait précisé qu'il serait heureux avec un homme, Ron n'avait rien dit, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait.

Hermione avait suggéré qu'Harry montre à Ron qu'il n'y avait rien de honteux à exprimer son attirance envers un autre garçon. Harry avait choisi d'appliquer cette méthode avec Draco car si Ron pouvait se faire à cette idée absurde, alors il accepterait certainement plus facilement d'entendre Harry parler en ces termes envers n'importe quel autre homme. Ça semblait anodin, sauf qu'une part au fond d'Harry commençait à croire ce qu'il disait sur Malfoy. En même temps, les propos qu'il avait tenus n'étaient que des constats. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Draco était séduisant. Arrogant et méprisant aussi, par moments. Mais néanmoins séduisant. Cependant, depuis la rentrée en septembre, il y avait de petits détails sur son physique qui commençait à inquiéter Harry. Son teint pâle maladif par exemple.

« Ron s'en remettra. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air affecté par mes propos, en plus. »

« Je disais ça pour toi, mais bon...»

Harry semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Hermione rangea son exemplaire de la Gazette, avant de dire, avec un sourire en coin :

« Ron est parti, tu n'es plus obligé de fixer Draco. »

« Je ne le fixe pas. Je l'observe, c'est différent. »

« Quelque chose d'utile ressort de ton observation ? »

« Il n'a presque rien mangé, comme s'il était préoccupé. »

« Il est peut-être occupé à observer quelqu'un, lui aussi. »

« Qui ?... Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette, Harry. »

« Ah, oui. »

Harry reporta son attention sur la nourriture dans son assiette, jetant juste de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil vers la table des Serpentard.

Malfoy préparait peut-être un mauvais coup. Harry se devait de s'en assurer.

O*o*O*o*O

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait. Viens voir ! »

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et annoncer d'un ton serein :

« Blaise, je te le répète : je ne vais _pas_ car je ne _veux_ pas lui offrir quoi que ce soit.»

« Arrête de croire que tout tourne autour de toi, mon cher Draco. »

Ha, c'était Ste- Mangouste qui se moquait des elfes de maison, pensa Draco.

« Ha, c'est Sainte- Mangouste qui se moque des elfes de maison. » dit Draco à voix haute.

« J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour moi.»

Blaise avait déjà trois sacs avec des objets ou vêtements qui possédaient ce point commun d'être "parfait pour lui". Draco était quand même curieux de découvrir cette nouvelle trouvaille. D'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. (Une seconde boutique venait d'ouvrir, à Pré-au-Lard.) Blaise avait traîné Draco de force dans la boutique. Ce n'était donc pas parce qu'il avait vu Potter y entrer deux minutes avant eux.

« Tu sais que le principe de ce tirage au sort ridicule est de recevoir un cadeau d'une autre personne, pas de s'auto-offrir des cadeaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise balaya sa remarque de la main. Il avait quelques questions à poser sur ce tout nouvel article : il s'agissait d'une **étoile** en relief, pas plus grande que la paume d'une main, emprisonnée dans une boule en cristal transparente. Blaise interpella un vendeur, qui se trouva être le propriétaire lui-même :

« Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? »

« Tu lui poses une question précise et elle change de couleur selon la réponse : noir pour oui, blanc pour non, bleu… »

« Oh ! Moi, moi, moi ! J'ai une question ! » s'exclama Blaise avec enthousiasme et une pointe de malice, en interrompant George et prenant l'étoile servant à la démonstration dans ses mains. Il se racla la gorge, puis demanda :

« Suis-je le plus beau ? »

Draco roula des yeux, mais ne put feindre entièrement sa curiosité quant à la réponse.

« Bleu ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

George répondit : « Absolument. »

Draco laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Super, comme si son ami n'avait pas déjà un ego narcissique suffisamment disproportionné en temps normal.

Après un clin d'œil destiné à Draco, Blaise demanda :

« Est-ce que Draco déteste toujours Harry Potter ? »

Draco serra les poings, puis pâlit quand l'étoile devint aussi blanche que la dentition de Gilderoy Lockhart. Il se sentit rougir sous le regard bleu perçant de Weasley.

Draco s'apprêtait à contester l'efficience de l'objet, mais Blaise enchaîna :

« Est-ce que Draco est amoureux ?»

Draco vit rouge. (Et pas seulement parce que c'était la couleur de l'étoile qui devenait de plus en plus foncée.) Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise qui jeta l'étoile devant lui.

George s'offusqua et informa Blaise que s'il cassait la marchandise, il devrait la payer. Blaise injuria Draco. Ce dernier l'ignora : il était paralysé. Il avait des sueurs froides. La boule avait roulé puis fini sa course juste aux pieds d'un client qui la ramassa et regarda l'objet, intrigué. Depuis combien de temps, Harry était là, Draco n'aurait pas su le dire. L'étoile clignotait, passant du blanc au noir, au même rythme que les battements de cœur de Draco et les points qui lui brouillaient la vue. Potter leva les yeux pour les ancrer sur Draco et tout devint noir.

O*o*O*o*O

Draco sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule et il perçut plusieurs voix s'élever à tour de rôle. Draco ouvrit les yeux et il eut ce désagréable sentiment que tout tournait autour de lui quand il voulut se lever du sol sur lequel il était allongé.

« Wow, vas-y doucement Draco.»

« Ça va aller ?... Circulez, y'a rien à voir, à part notre promotion du jour ! ... »

« On devrait l'emmener voir Pomfresh.»

« Non » croassa Draco. Il mit quelques secondes pour que la sensation de vertige stoppe complètement.

« T'es sûr ? Je suis d'accord avec Potter... »

« J'ai dit non. Je vais bien. »

« Tiens, mange-ça. »

Draco le dévisagea avec dédain et méfiance.

« C'est juste du chocolat. » Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter : « Il n'est pas empoisonné. Regarde. » Harry en mangea un morceau, l'avala et sourit.

Draco accepta l'offrande et murmura un timide : « Merci. »

Draco croqua un morceau et regretta aussitôt d'avoir fait confiance à Potter. Cet imbécile avait omis de préciser que le chocolat provenait d'une boîte de Shock-o-choc, il était donc à base de piment. Draco toussa violemment, n'entendant qu'à moitié les excuses pathétiques du Balafré.

O*o*O*o*O

« Potter est vraiment un crétin. »

« Je suis d'accord : t'avoir offert du chocolat, c'est vraiment nul. »

« Il était pimenté ! Il aurait pu être empoisonné et qu'aurais-tu fait dans ce cas-là ? »

« Féliciter Potter pour son manque d'inventivité, l'aider à cacher le corps… Oh, je plaisante, arrête de faire la tête. Je m'excuse. Potter te doit aussi des excuses : il devrait se mettre à genoux pour se faire pardonner...»

« Quelle bonne idée. Et là je lui demanderais de me supplier. »

« Oui, bon inutile de me donner tous les détails de vos futurs ébats. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu es encore plus crétin que Potter. »

« Oh, je t'adore aussi mon cher Draco. »

O*o*O*o*O

Une semaine plus tard...

« Est-ce que Potter va écoper d'une heure de colle lors du prochain cours de Métamorphose ? »

La réponse positive entraîna un regain d'intérêt dans cette journée morose. Draco avait presque hâte d'aller en cours pour savoir quelle bourde allait faire Potter pour mériter une punition de la part de McGonagall.

O*o*O*o*O

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous faire une démonstration ?»

Draco sentait qu'on s'adressait à lui, mais il chassa ce sentiment car il était concentré sur ses pensées qui se résumaient en deux mots : Harry Potter.

« Monsieur Malfoy !»

D'accord, Draco était ramené à la réalité par un coup de pied de Pansy. Il se reprit à temps et ravala le "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" acerbe qu'il avait envie de lancer à la personne qui l'interpellait.

Il prit la bonne décision, car c'était leur professeur de Métamorphose qui s'adressait à lui :

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a d'utile dans le dos de votre camarade pour réaliser le sort que je m'évertue à vous enseigner dans ce cours ?»

« Rien, professeur.»

Draco fixa sa plume. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards sur lui d'un seul coup, dont celui de Potter qui s'était retourné. Autrefois, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'être le centre de l'attention, mais maintenant, ça le mettait dans l'embarras.

« Bien, dans ce cas, voulez-vous bien nous faire une démonstration ? Vous avez écrit quelque chose sur le parchemin en début de cours, donc maintenant nous aimerions l'entendre sous forme de beuglante. »

Draco prit sa baguette en espérant que personne ne remarquerait le léger tremblement de sa main. Il se concentra, prononça la formule pour transformer son parchemin en beuglante, et fit exprès un mouvement qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait à celui montré par McGonagall. Il ne voulait pas réussir cet exercice. Il ne voulait pas que toute la classe sache ce qu'il avait écrit.

Pourquoi avait-il écrit ça, d'abord ? Draco ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir retirer trois points à Serpentard pour votre inattention. Miss Granger voulez-vous bien montrer à la classe ce qu'il faut faire ? »

Draco feignit de se concentrer sur le geste effectué par Hermione. Il capta du coin de l'oeil que Potter le dévisageait. Quand la démonstration de la copine de Weasley fut terminée, Draco reporta son attention sur Harry qui le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et de bienveillance. L'air de dire : ça n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas réussi, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Ça mettait Draco en colère, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Il éprouva moins de scrupule à dévoiler le texte sur son parchemin quand McGonagall lui redemanda de jeter le sort. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il prononça la formule et agita sa baguette, en un geste parfait. Le parchemin s'éleva en l'air et se déforma en bouche qui se mit à crier :

« Ce cours est stupide, comme Harry stupide Potter. »

Draco ignora le haussement de sourcils de Potter qui n'avait pas l'air très affecté par l'insulte, mais plutôt amusé au contraire par le manque d'originalité.

Leur professeur ne trouva rien d'amusant à la situation et fit taire les chuchotements de la classe d'un regard.

« Ça fera une heure de colle samedi matin pour vous Monsieur Malfoy, et trente points en moins pour Serpentard. »

« Ça n'est pas juste !»

Draco releva la tête, surpris par l'intervention de Potter. Voilà qu'il prenait sa défense ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce Gryffondor ?

« Draco a réussi l'exercice, il devrait être récompensé, pas puni ! »

« Très bien : Dix points en plus pour Serpentard que je retire à votre maison, Potter. Et une heure de colle pour vous aussi, monsieur Potter pour vous apprendre le respect.»

O*o*O*o*O

Le samedi matin…

« T'es un vrai crétin, Potter.»

« Tu l'as déjà dit, y'a cinq minutes.»

Harry bâilla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire et étira ses bras au-dessus de la tête, faisant remonter son pull hideux de Noël et dévoiler un bout de peau de son ventre qui gargouilla.

Draco détourna les yeux et réprima un bâillement. Il était sept heures du matin et ils attendaient devant la porte du bureau de la Directrice.

« Toujours à vouloir jouer les héros. Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Une punition. »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir pris ta défense.»

« Je te n'ai rien demandé.»

L'arrivée de McGonagall les obligea à couper court à leur discussion/dispute.

Sans un mot, ils la suivirent jusqu'au bas de l'escalier menant à la tour d'Astronomie.

Draco avait un peu de mal à digérer son serment, à cette heure si matinale. Harry aussi semblait confus et encore plus mal peigné que d'habitude. Draco tourna la tête juste à temps - manquerait plus qu'il se fasse prendre en flagrant délit d'observation par Potter - et se concentra sur ce que leur disait McGonagall.

Leur punition consistait à compter le nombre de marches d'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie, en montant et en descendant, et à noter le résultat sur le parchemin qu'elle leur donna. Ils seraient libres quand ils trouveraient la bonne réponse.

C'était une perte de temps sans nom, mais comme l'avait soulignée la Directrice de Poudlard, c'était à l'image de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir pendant le cours.

L'avantage était que ça pourrait être fini en moins de dix minutes. Draco n'aurait pas à être forcé de passer l'heure entière avec Harry.

O*o*O*o*O

Une heure trente plus tard...

« Qui t'a appris à compter, je me le demande ! Ça fait cent quinze, pas cent treize ! »

Draco griffonna sur le parchemin la réponse et il avait envie de hurler quand le mot : "Non" apparut pour ce qui lui sembla être la trois cent millième fois. (En réalité ça en faisait "seulement" dix-sept.)

C'était officiel : McGonagall était une sadique tortionnaire. Elle aurait eu sa place à Serpentard. Draco ne savait pas quel sortilège elle avait jeté sur cet escalier, mais ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Et Potter n'aidait pas à résoudre rapidement le problème.

Dès le premier comptage, Draco avait eu le pressentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner dans son dortoir de si tôt.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le même résultat. Ça partait mal. Draco avait noté son résultat, parce qu'il avait forcément raison. Les mains dans les poches, Harry n'avait rien dit, mais son soupir avait été explicite.

Quand la réponse s'était avérée négative, Draco n'avait pas osé le regarder. Il avait réfléchi puis écrit la réponse donnée par Potter et une part de lui avait été contente quand la réponse resta négative. Harry avait roulé des yeux lorsque Draco lui montra d'un air triomphant le parchemin et il avait ensuite entrepris de descendre les marches en premier, offrant à Draco une jolie vue sur son postérieur. Draco blâma ledit postérieur d'être une distraction responsable du deuxième essai infructueux. Pourtant, Harry et lui avaient trouvé un nombre identique de marches.

C'est à partir du sixième aller-retour qu'ils se rendirent compte que le nombre en montant n'était pas le même que celui en descendant. Comment cela était possible était un mystère. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas simplement dénombrer dans un sens puis doubler le résultat. La tentative suivante aurait dû être la bonne, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Draco rejetait la faute sur Harry qu'il soupçonnait de le distraire exprès avec ses conversations sur tout et rien. Draco avait du mal à se concentrer et à plusieurs reprises dut recommencer le comptage depuis le début. Ils avaient perdu du temps car ils avaient fait une pause de dix minutes qui en réalité en dura vingt. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Harry avait envie de bavarder avec Draco. À croire qu'il était ravi de passer ce temps avec Draco. Il est vrai que ça n'était pas complètement désagréable, mais Draco était fatigué : il ne dormait pas très bien depuis plusieurs semaines car il faisait des cauchemars et ressassait toutes sortes de choses (sur le devenir de sa famille, sur son propre avenir, sur ses études, sur un binoclard aux yeux verts...)

L'heure de colle était passée depuis une demi-heure, mais comme ils n'avaient pas répondu à l'énigme, ils étaient coincés.

Devant l'échec de leur dernière tentative, Draco se mit assis sur une marche, frustré et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« C'est la pire punition de tous les temps. »

« Je suis d'accord et j'ai trop faim pour continuer à calculer... Kreattur. »

Draco faillit tomber de la marche quand un elfe de maison apparut dans un "pop" sonore.

« Le maître a appelé Kreattur. Kreattur est là pour vous servir.»

C'était dit d'un ton qui aurait rivalisé avec la joie de vivre du professeur Snape. Ça reflétait très bien l'humeur de Draco au réveil ce matin-là.

« Tu peux m'apporter deux toasts, un scone et du jus d'orange s'il te plaît ? Malfoy, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Kreattur serait ravi d'apporter au jeune monsieur Malfoy ce qu'il souhaite !»

Harry semblait ennuyé que son elfe personnel montre plus d'enthousiasme envers Draco que lui. Aussi, Draco accepta l'offre et commanda un croissant et une tasse de thé.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner assis sur les marches en bas de l'escalier, adossés au mur, en silence. Le passage était étroit et pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus, Harry avait glissé sur le côté. Draco avait juste eu le temps d'enlever son pied pour le poser sur la marche au-dessus de celle sur laquelle était assis Harry.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent à leurs côtés, leur lançant des regards surpris et parfois haineux. Draco les ignora, voulant faire comme Harry. Ça semblait si facile pour ce dernier. Draco enviait son insouciance.

« Salut Harry. »

« Oh, salut Smith. »

Le Poufsouffle passa son chemin sans un mot pour Draco. Puis, il revint en arrière et exprima son admiration envers Harry. _Oh super_ , songea Draco, contraint d'entendre les compliments d'un fan de Potter.

Zacharias ajouta ensuite avec un sourire hypocrite :

« Oui, vraiment, je t'applaudis car je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Harry, pour supporter l'odeur dégagée par ce sale Mangemort. Bonne journée, Harry. »

En un instant, Harry était debout, le poing serré. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne pour prendre sa défense. Il prit Potter par le poignet et l'implora du regard. Sa peau était chaude. Draco avait les mains froides.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour s'empêcher d'interpeller leur camarade. Quand ce dernier fut hors de leur vue, Draco relâcha sa main et Harry se remit assis, juste à ses côtés. Ce dernier termina son jus d'orange. Il posa ensuite son verre sur le plateau qui disparut cinq secondes plus tard.

« Il te doit des excuses. »

« Arrête de vouloir jouer les héros, tout le temps. C'est agaçant. Je ne suis pas une pathétique demoiselle en détresse qui attend d'être secourue par un prince charmant.»

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Il avait l'air enchanté d'avoir le rôle du prince charmant. Il se leva et dit, en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de Draco pour la replacer correctement :

« Tes cheveux sont pourtant aussi sublimes que ceux d'une princesse. »

Offusqué et ravi en même temps, Draco se redressa et s'insurgea :

« Retire ça tout de suite, Potter ! »

Draco s'était levé trop vite. Il fut pris d'un vertige et chancela. Son pied gauche dérapa sur la marche qui venait de se rétracter au contact de la chaussure de Draco. Il se tordit la cheville et évita de tomber plus bas, grâce aux bras de Potter qui le rattrapa.

O*o*O*o*O

Draco était à l'infirmerie, couché dans son lit -une entorse à la cheville - :

« Est-ce que je vais attraper le Vif d'or au prochain match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor ?»

Blanc : réponse négative, sans appel. Draco fit la moue. Même pas jaune pour un "peut-être", qui lui donnerait un peu d'espoir. _Tssk_. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours Potter la star au Quidditch ?» demanda Draco, sachant pertinemment que l'objet ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

« Même si ton prénom provient d'une étoile... (Draco sursauta et poussa un petit cri de stupeur peu flatteur pour son image. Il rattrapa de justesse la boule et pesta contre Harry qui était apparu comme par magie.) ... Il faut attraper le Vif d'or pour être une vraie star. »

Harry souriait comme un benêt, fière de son jeu de mot à deux noises.

Draco avait envie de lui jeter la boule à la tête. Il se ravisa et opta pour une insulte :

« Mon prénom vient d'une constellation d'étoiles, _crétin._ Tu ne peux pas frapper à une porte au lieu de surgir de sous ta cape ? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'espionnes ? C'est flippant et tordu, sache-le. »

« Désolé, mais le couvre-feu est passé et Pomfresh ne voulait pas me laisser te voir, avant le dîner, car tu devais te reposer.»

Draco se pinça les lèvres, pour s'empêcher de sourire. Harry enfreignait les règles pour le voir : c'était plutôt stupidement adorable de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?»

Mince, il était pris sur le fait. Vite, il lui fallait trouver un mensonge plausible.

« Potter, je souris... (Bien, la voix traînante pour gagner du temps !) parce que... je me dis que si j'appelle Pomfresh, tu seras peut-être collé pour le prochain match et donc j'aurais une chance de contredire ce machin.»

Draco secoua la boule, en accentuant son sourire, mais il s'offusqua quand Harry lui prit l'objet des mains. Potter le regarda avec dureté et défiance. Sa frange lui tombait presque devant les yeux. Draco eut une soudaine envie de passer sa main dans cette chevelure indisciplinée pour dévoiler ses yeux verts intenses.

« Rends-moi ça, je ne vais pas l'appeler. »

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Harry faisait tourner la boule entre ses mains, pas décidé à la lui rendre.

« Tu étais là, non ? J'ai fait un malaise, trébuché dans l'escalier et me suis foulé la cheville.»

Cet incident avait au moins le mérite de leur expliquer pourquoi ils ne trouvaient jamais le même résultat en dénombrant les marches. Certaines se rétractaient quand on restait trop longtemps dessus ou par un simple contact. Il était impossible de donner une réponse définitive, comme leur expliqua McGonagall en les rejoignant à l'infirmerie.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, le malaise, j'entends. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Draco tendit sa main :

« Rends-moi la boule et peut-être que je te le dirais. »

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, indécis. Ses yeux, inquiets il y a encore quelques instants, pétillaient désormais de malice. Avec un sourire, il lança :

« Si tu la veux, tu réponds d'abord à ma question. »

Draco serra la mâchoire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et cela l'agaça autant que ça l'émoustillait. (Sûrement un effet indésirable provoqué par les anti-douleurs pour sa cheville, songea Draco.)

Il soupira et finit par dire :

« Pomfresh m'a parlé d'une anémie en fer. Je dois juste manger plus de protéines, me reposer et tout ira bien pour moi et le bébé. »

Draco mit une main sur son ventre et attendit la réaction de Potter. Harry fronça des sourcils, perplexe, puis écarquilla des yeux quand enfin il comprit, et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Draco en profita pour récupérer l'étoile.

Après une minute, Harry se mit à bafouiller, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle inattendue et incroyable :

« Tu…tu… tu attends un bébé ? Un bébé ?! Comment c'est possible ?! Oh punaise, c'est incroyable ! Je ne savais pas qu'un sorcier pouvait… »

« Potter…. »

« C'est trop wahou ! Qui est le père ? C'est un truc de sorcier Sang-Pur ? Tes parents sont au courant ? »

« Potter ! »

« Comment ça se passe pour un mec, l'accouchement ? »

« Harry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es un crétin. »

Draco se mit à rire, comme il n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps, avec légèreté et insouciance. Harry était tellement crédule, ça dépassait l'entendement et c'était tellement facile de lui faire croire qu'un sorcier puisse tomber enceint. Non, mais franchement, l'idée était trop absurde ! Comment Potter pouvait-il croire une chose pareille possible ? D'accord, le monde magique abritait des créatures fantastiques et permettait de faire des choses incroyables, mais elle avait des limites quand même, et heureusement !

Draco était tellement hilare qu'il sentit à peine Harry, qui s'empêchait de rire, lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule. N'y tenant plus, Harry éclata de rire à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensemble et Draco ne trouva pas ça bizarre ni gênant.

O*o*O*o*O

Le jour suivant, Harry lui rendit visite au milieu de l'après-midi. Pansy et Blaise venaient de partir.

« On dirait que tu sors d'un entraînement intensif de Quidditch.» fit remarquer Draco.

« En effet, comment t'as su ? J'ai l'air plus baraqué ?»

Harry souriait en montrant ses biceps. Draco remonta ses genoux vers lui.

« Je dirais plus transpirant et odorant.»

Faussement déçu, Harry utilisa un pan de son maillot de Quidditch pour essuyer son front dégoulinant de sueur. C'est là qu'il comprit comment Draco avait su qu'il revenait d'un entraînement. Draco se garda bien de lui préciser que même sans cet indice flagrant, il l'aurait su car il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Potter par cœur... Comme, avait-il indiqué à Blaise pour lui fermer sa grande bouche, il connaissait celui de chaque équipe de Quidditch de l'école. Ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec une quelconque obsession pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer. J'ai couru après l'entraînement pour venir te voir parce que les heures de visites sont bientôt finies. »

« Pourquoi être venu ?»

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un vérifie que tu ne simules pas tes symptômes. »

Draco lui jeta son coussin à la tête qu'il rattrapa avec aisance. Harry ne se vexa pas pour si peu et souriant, il s'approcha de Draco qui se tenait sur ses gardes. Harry le prit complètement au dépourvu en se postant à ses cotés et lui fit signe avec la main de s'avancer pour lui remettre le coussin derrière la nuque. Draco était trop choqué pour protester d'être contre un coussin recouvert d'un peu de sueur.

Après le départ de Potter, trente minutes plus tard (il serait resté plus longtemps si Pomfresh ne l'avait pas chassé) Draco changea de coussin et s'il avait plongé son nez dans l'ancien cinq secondes de plus que nécessaire, ça ne regardait personne d'autre que lui.

O*o*O*o*O

Le lendemain, Potter vint le revoir en soirée, planqué sous sa fichue cape d'invisibilité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Draco faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il fallait que Potter arrête d'apparaître à l'improviste, comme ça.

Le livre ouvert contre sa poitrine, Draco reprenait son souffle. Il mit quelques instants avant de dire :

« C'est un traité sur l'Alchimie. »

Face au manque de réactivité de Potter, il ajouta d'un air désolé :

« Je suis sûr que si j'avais dit "Quidditch", t'aurais trouvé ça plus passionnant. »

Harry haussa simplement des épaules.

Draco lui demanda ensuite, reportant son attention à sa lecture :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Tu sors bientôt ? »

« Je te manque à ce point ? Tu n'as personne d'autre à espionner, c'est choquant ! »

« Je ne t'espionne pas ! Sérieusement, tu peux sortir quand ? »

Harry se mit assis sur le rebord du lit.

Draco ferma son livre.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à envahir mon espace vital. »

« Y'a assez de place pour deux. Je ne te touche même pas. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. »

« Prends une chaise. »

« Je suis trop fatigué pour me lever et en prendre une.»

« Je suis toujours fasciné par ta bêtise : T'as une baguette, alors sers-t'en.»

« Je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre.»

« Ta stupidité frise l'inconscience. Oh, fais attention ! »

Harry venait de s'allonger en mettant une jambe sur le lit. L'autre pendait vers le sol. Il avait sa tête à hauteur du coude de Draco et il croisait les mains au niveau de sa poitrine. S'il avait l'audace de s'endormir, Draco n'hésiterait pas à lui casser le nez avec son coude. Harry ne sembla pas effrayé pour deux noises par sa menace et il eut l'insolence de bâiller à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Ensuite, il gigota un peu, pour se mettre à l'aise. Draco s'écarta le plus possible. Harry prit cela pour une invitation et posa son autre jambe par-dessus la première. Ce mec était vraiment sans gêne. Harry tendit sa main et lança un : " _Accio coussin_ ". Cinq secondes plus tard, un coussin atterrissait dans sa main. Avec un sourire satisfait, Harry cala le coussin sous sa tête. Tout ça sous les yeux stupéfaits, scandalisés et un tout petit peu impressionnés de Draco.

Ce dernier croisa les jambes et poussa un soupir agacé que son camarade choisit d'ignorer.

« Frimeur. »

« Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à lancer ce sort, sans baguette. Mais pas maintenant. Je suis trop fatigué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être épuisé à ce point ? »

Harry camoufla son bâillement d'une main et agita l'autre en un geste qui surprit Draco… et l'indigna. Pourquoi Potter partageait ce genre d'informations ? C'était bien trop privé, comme sujet. Draco chassa les images de Potter en pleine activité manuelle et bafouilla un simple :

« Quoi ? »

Inconscient de la gêne qui animait Draco, Harry expliqua :

« J'ai dû récurer des chaudrons ( _Ah, d'accord...)_ parce que j'ai jeté un sort de Crache-Limaces sur Smith au dîner. Il t'a insulté, à nouveau, et il refusait de présenter des excuses. Je sais, je sais, tu es contre, mais ça m'a fait du bien et tu vaux bien une heure de colle. »

« T'es … un crétin… et merci. »

« De rien. C'était une idée de Ron : le sort de Crache-Limaces. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, entrecoupé par le bruit de pages qui se tournent, Harry demanda :

« Quand est-ce que tu sors ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais t'inviter à sortir avec moi. »

 _Voilà autre chose._ Draco baissa lentement son ouvrage et scruta le visage d'Harry pour chercher à déceler une once de moquerie. Il n'en vit aucune. Harry était sérieux. Le coeur de Draco se mit à palpiter avec force et rapidité. Sa bouche était sèche quand il demanda dans un murmure :

« Pourquoi ?»

Harry lui sourit puis répliqua :

« Parce que pour une raison qui m'échappe, tu me plais. Beaucoup. Draco Malfoy. »

Draco n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la logique de cette réponse énigmatique. Ça ressemblait à la fois à une insulte et à un compliment. Il était trop fatigué pour analyser tout ça. Draco glissa sous le drap pour se mettre dans la même position qu'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de leurs épaules qui se touchaient et bercer par le bruit de leurs respirations.

« Demain. Je peux retourner en classe, demain. »

« Ah. Parfait. On pourra aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, ce weekend.»

« Je n'ai pas dit "oui". »

« Je sais.»

Draco était perplexe. Harry l'éclaira :

« Mais tu le feras.»

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.»

Harry se redressa brusquement, pour se tourner sur le côté et Draco se sentit paralysé. Harry était si imprévisible par moments que ça l'effrayait. Draco aimait avoir le contrôle. Harry fouilla dans sa poche en disant :

« J'en ai la preuve. Tu veux la voir ? »

Draco regarda la main dans la poche puis Harry. Il arqua un sourcil lourd de sous-entendu. Harry se rendit compte une seconde trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il frappa Draco à l'épaule avec le plat de la main (Elle était agréablement chaude) : « T'es con. Je parlais de ça. »

Draco réprima le "dommage" qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.

Harry dévoila une étoile magique de la boutique Weasley. Elle était d'un noir brillant, avec des reflets bleus. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison que Draco était contrarié. Draco avait pensé offrir à Harry cet objet pour Noël. Il se retrouvait sans rien, maintenant, et ça le saoulait d'avance de devoir retourner faire les boutiques, surtout à seulement quatre jours des fêtes. Il garda tout ça pour lui. Même s'il avait voulu lui avouer son problème, Draco était de toute manière tenu au secret, puisque Harry était le destinataire du cadeau.

Harry dut penser que Draco était agacé à cause de la couleur de l'objet qui aurait pu résulter de n'importe quelle autre question. Harry questionna donc à nouveau :

« Est-ce que Draco Malfoy va accepter de sortir avec moi, Harry Potter ? »

Sans surprise, l'étoile ne changea pas de couleur. Harry souriait avec triomphe. Draco n'était pas convaincu. Elle aurait pu être complètement bleue. Son visage resta impassible, pendant cinq longues secondes. Sa bouche esquissa alors un faible sourire. Il vit les yeux d'Harry, qui redevint sérieux, s'attarder un instant qui sembla durer des heures sur ses lèvres, avant d'ancrer ses prunelles aux siennes et de se pencher légèrement en avant.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Draco était content qu'il s'adresse à lui directement et non à ce stupide artéfact magique.

« T'es un crétin.»

Draco prit Potter par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pour effacer son sourire, avant même que ce dernier n'ait le temps de faire un autre geste.

 **FIN**

 **ps : les autres cases seront postées en soirée, à partir de demain. Patience, patience… (Des encouragements sont les bienvenus !)**


	16. Case 16 Tasse - Marché de Noël

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance – Humour ; 8ème année à Poudlard.

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas publié hier. Je le voulais ! J'avais fini de rédiger les deux derniers paragraphes, mais y'a eu une erreur de sauvegarde et tout ce que je venais d'écrire a disparu… (pleure de désespoir) Du coup, vous aurez deux textes aujourd'hui, c'est très bien aussi.

Le mot imposé pour cette case (marché de Noël) m'a donné bien plus d'inspiration que je ne le pensais au départ. (Merci **Kissy** d'allumer la flamme de l'inspiration avec tes incipits géniaux ! Tu peux déjà me préparer ceux de l'an prochain et les glisser dans la hotte de papa Noël, s'il te plaît… ;-) )

Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 16**

\\\  
c\\_/

 **« Sur place ou à emporter ? »**

« … »

« Sur place ou à emporter ? »

« Malfoy ? »

Flash-back

Grande Salle de Poudlard, à l'heure du déjeuner. Table des Gryffondor.

« Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup. »

« Les preuves, Harry ? »

« L'autre fois, il a mangé un biscuit avant de jeter le reste de la boîte à la poubelle. Elle n'était même pas vide et les biscuits étaient délicieux ! »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« J'ai, hum, j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de sortilège maléfique en sortant la boîte de la poubelle et après j'en ai goûté un… ou une dizaine. Ahem. »

« Harry, je ne vais pas juger ton comportement à fouiller dans les poubelles de l'école parce que Draco y a jeté quelque chose. En fait si : qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

« Hermione a raison : Tu es à Poudlard. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux à manger, tu le sais ça ? Il te suffit de le demander aux elfes en cuisine. »

Hermione regarda Ron de manière exaspérée car il ne comprenait pas le fond du problème. Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire pour l'éclairer et le laissa en tête-à-tête avec sa cuisse de poulet. Harry trouva cela injuste, car elle ne se gêna pas pour lui clarifier le fond de sa pensée :

« Par ailleurs, Draco n'a peut-être tout simplement pas aimé ces biscuits. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te permet de conclure que ses intentions sont mauvaises. »

« Ce sont ces biscuits préférés ! » se justifia Harry avec aplomb… avant de se ratatiner lentement sur sa chaise sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

« Il en reste de ces biscuits ? » demanda Ron, en poussant son assiette vide, frottant ses grandes mains l'une contre l'autre et s'essuyant ensuite le coin de la bouche avec une serviette de table.

« Ron ! »

« Bah, quoi ? Si Harry les trouve suspects, je suis d'avis qu'on approfondisse les recherches d'investigation. »

« Vous êtes irrécupérables. Tous les deux ! »

Harry se pencha, avec un sourire (avec Ron rangé de son côté, il était plus apte à affronter la juge Hermione), et plongea la main dans son sac pour y sortir une boîte de gâteaux. Il en donna un à Ron qui s'empressa de le mettre en bouche, après un examen visuel méticuleux.

« Tu as raison, Harry. » dit-il la bouche pleine. « Malfoy a un problème : jeter de telles pâtisseries, c'est criminel. Tu devrais mener ton enquête et savoir où il se les fournit. »

« Tu vois, Ron est d'accord… hé ! »

Hermione venait de dérober le dernier biscuit (en forme de sapin de Noël) des mains d'Harry et, haussant des épaules, elle le mangea.

»  
c\\_/

« Cinq, dix, et encore dix : ça fait vingt-cinq Mornilles. Tiens. »

« Merci Draco ! » s'enthousiasma Blaise, en prenant l'argent que lui tendit discrètement Draco, au détour d'un couloir.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de cours de potions. Tournant la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait, Draco maugréa, boudeur et un brin réprobateur :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Potter ait pris la boîte, dans la _poubelle_. »

« Oui, j'avoue que c'était risqué comme pari. Cependant, je me suis fié à ce que je connais de ce Gryffondor : il n'hésite pas à agir, avant de réfléchir. Surtout si tu es impliqué. »

« Je veux une revanche. » _(« Et une autre boîte de gâteaux ! »_ pensa Draco _)_

« Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu as déjà perdu… (Blaise fit mine de calculer dans sa tête) quinze Gallions et cinquante Mornilles, en moins d'une semaine. Je vais avoir des scrupules, à force. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. Mais, j'ai peur de me lasser. Ce n'est plus aussi fun qu'au début. »

Arrivés devant la porte des cachots, Draco empêcha Blaise d'entrer et annonça :

« Donne ton prix et ton gage. »

« Tu sais comment me parler pour me convaincre ! Alors, voyons voir… ah bah tiens, puisque tu es doué pour convaincre les gens, je te parie que tu n'arriveras pas à persuader Harry Potter de sortir avec toi. »

« Ha ! » ricana Draco avec assurance, même s'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à l'idée absurde d'inviter Harry Potter à sortir avec lui.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Draco se dirigea avec assurance vers Potter, qui était assis seul, à une table, près du tableau. (Pas parce qu'il aimait particulièrement cette matière, mais parce qu'au début d'année, Slughorn avait attribué à chacun une place et un partenaire selon des critères douteux et questionnables sur l'impartialité de leur professeur. Même si ses compétences dans la matière enseignée n'étaient pas les plus avancées, Potter restait le chouchou de Slughorn. D'où son placement en tête de classe, à côté de Draco qui aurait pu être fier de surpasser Granger, assise sur le banc juste derrière eux, avec Blaise, s'il n'avait pas eu à se coltiner cet incompétent la moitié du temps de binoclard.) Zabini le retint par la manche et lui précisa :

« Je parle d'un rendez-vous galant, une heure minimum, sans insultes. »

 _Zut_ , songea Draco qui pensait naïvement et sournoisement pouvoir juste faire sortir Harry dehors, sous un prétexte quelconque, devant la porte du château et le laisser en plan.

« Attends, tu as dit "le convaincre d'accepter un rendez-vous", pas de faire cette sortie. »

« Tu n'arriveras pas la première étape, alors qu'est-ce qui peut t'inquiéter par rapport à la seconde ? »

Sa fierté était piquée à vif, aussi demanda-t-il :

« D'accord, tu veux parier combien ? »

« Cinquante Gallions s'il accepte et quitte ou double si tu vas jusqu'au bout du rendez-vous. »

Draco considéra son offre. C'était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, il annonça :

« **Marché** conclu. »

Fin du flash-back

« Sur place ou à emporter ? Va falloir vous décider. »

« Draco ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, hum. Sur place, s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien. Un double Mocha pain d'épices et un latté-caramel-noisettes, sur place. Ça fera trois Mornilles et vingt-six Noises, s'il vous plaît. »

Draco ouvrit son portefeuille en peau de dragon et constata avec horreur qu'il était vide. Avec tous ces paris, il n'avait pas pensé à renflouer son porte-monnaie. Il aurait dû demander à Blaise une avance car après tout, Harry avait accepté ce rendez-vous. Draco n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer comment il avait réussi cet exploit et, il devait avouer, aussi facilement.

Flash-back

« Tu as dû la rater, d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

« Impossible. »

« Bizarre que la potion… »

« Ça te dirait de faire un tour ensemble au **marché de Noël** installé à Pré-au-Lard ? » l'interrompit Draco avant qu'il ne perde le peu de courage qu'il ressentait.

« Tu m'invites à sortir avec toi ?»

« Oui.»

« Comme un rencard ? »

« Oui.»

« D'accord.»

Fin du flash-back

« Hum, je… »

Harry dut percevoir son trouble et son embarras car il dit à Draco :

« Laisse, je vais payer.»

Il tendit quatre Mornilles à la serveuse, en l'informant : « On est ensemble. Enfin, on paie ensemble. Gardez la monnaie. »

Leur commande fut préparée rapidement et ils s'installèrent à une petite table ronde, située dans un coin du pub. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Draco fixa ses mains qui tenaient sa tasse fumante. Il aurait dû dire qu'il préférait s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, car cette table était trop petite. Il savait que Blaise les observait depuis une boutique de l'autre côté de la rue. La main d'Harry posée sur la table n'était qu'à trois centimètres de celles de Draco. Leurs genoux pouvaient également s'entrechoquer si Draco ne faisait pas attention. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour changer de table, maintenant, ou bien ?... En même temps, il fallait que ça fasse authentique pour pouvoir gagner son pari.

À la place, il dit :

« Merci pour le verre. »

Il ravala sa remarque à propos du besoin compulsif de Potter à toujours vouloir jouer les héros. "Pas d'insultes", avait dit Blaise.

« De rien. C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime aider les autres… C'est bien connu, j'ai le complexe du héros. »

Draco était étonné de l'autodérision qui transparait de la voix du Survivant.

Avec un sourire, Draco annonça :

« Je te rembourserai quand on sera à Poudlard. »

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me rembourser, je te l'offre. »

« J'insiste. »

« D'accord, la prochaine fois qu'on sortira boire un verre ensemble, c'est toi qui paieras, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Tu penses déjà au prochain rendez-vous ? C'est un peu présomptueux de ta part, non ? »

Harry haussa simplement des épaules, en disant :

« Un homme a le droit de rêver. »

Draco songea un instant que c'était lui qui devait rêver car Harry flirtait avec lui, avec aisance. Draco aurait dû calmer ses ardeurs en indiquant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres rendez-vous. Pourquoi y en aurait-il ? Draco n'avait jamais dit qu'il cherchait à avoir une relation sur le long terme avec le Balafré. Ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'assumer que cela était le cas. Potter ne pouvait décemment pas vouloir de son côté entamer une relation avec Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se devait de s'en assurer. Il demanda :

« Tu as rêvé de cette sortie, également ? »

« Non. »

Draco soupira, d'un air qui laissait transparaitre sa fausse déception et non son soulagement. Il porta sa tasse à la bouche et daigna regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Mais de toi, oui. »

Draco se brûla la langue avec sa boisson chaude. Du moins, c'est le prétexte qu'il donna pour avoir recraché un peu de son chocolat chaud aux arômes de pain d'épices et poussé un juron, suite à la révélation scandaleuse de Potter.

« Oh attention, ça va ? »

Harry était assis à ses côtés en un clin d'œil et un raclement de chaise fort peu discret, et lui tapotait le dos. Sa main resta deux longues secondes de plus que nécessaire. Cela mettait mal à l'aise Draco qui aurait voulu transfigurer sa serviette de table avec laquelle il essuyait son menton, en cape d'invisibilité. Tout le monde pouvait les voir, même si personne ne semblait leur prêtait la moindre attention. Cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner Harry qui restait obstinément et volontairement assis sans mettre aucune distance entre eux deux. Leurs coudes se touchaient presque.

« Oui. Hum. »

« Vraiment ? » Il y avait une vraie inquiétude dans sa voix. « Tu trembles. »

Draco avait envie de hurler : « Parce que tu me tiens la main, en public, crétin ! » Il y avait de quoi trembler de colère et de peur, non ? Ce rendez-vous prenait une tournure inattendue et bien trop rapide pour Draco. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux en rester là et s'enfuir en courant parce que c'était trop, tout ça. Trop rapide. Trop réel. Trop tentant de se laisser prendre au jeu. Juste trop. Tant pis s'il perdait son pari stupide avec Blaise. Seulement, Draco n'aimait pas perdre. Il en avait marre d'être un looser. Il voulait absolument gagner ce pari. Il prit sur lui et joua la carte du Poufsouffle pudique. (Il se détesta pour ça.)

« Désolé. Je préfèrerais qu'on soit discrets. Pour l'instant. »

Harry, conscient de la gêne qui animait le blond, se montra compréhensif : il retira sa main et reprit sa place initiale. Draco était à la fois reconnaissant (il le fit savoir à Harry) et malheureux de cette perte de contact. (Il garda ça pour lui.) Devait-il reprendre quand même la main d'Harry, pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à mettre ses principes de côté ? Non. Il en était hors de question. Ça attirerait trop les regards. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait tenter pour prouver qu'il n'était pas rebuté par Harry. Il allongea sa jambe et glissa son pied jusqu'à venir buter contre celui de son camarade.

Draco scruta sa réaction par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tenait de ses deux mains et sirotait avec complaisance. Il trouva fascinant de voir Harry rougir quand il caressa son mollet avec la pointe de ses bottes. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas trop se moquer car il était sûr qu'il arborait la même couleur au niveau de ses joues. Surtout lorsque Harry répondit à son appel du pied en l'imitant.

»  
c\\_/

Les deux adolescents marchaient en bavardant joyeusement, l'ambiance du marché de Noël s'évanouissant à chacun de leurs pas. L'école Poudlard se posait majestueusement devant eux. Ils atteindraient la porte principale d'ici cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et cette farce pourrait prendre fin.

Mais au lieu de presser le pas, Draco s'arrêta devant la grille en fer forgé par des Goblins. Une partie infime au fond de lui n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à ce rendez-vous.

Harry et lui se toisèrent en silence.

Un mutisme qui s'étira jusqu'à devenir trop pesant pour continuer.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec étonnement et un sourire timide car ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Toi, d'abord, Potter. »

« Okay.»

Harry resta muet, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, avant de boire une dernière gorgée de sa boisson. (Il avait prit un autre latté-caramel-noisettes, à emporter, avant de partir du pub.) Il fit disparaître le gobelet d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Si ça pouvait être maintenant… » le pressa gentiment Draco, qui tentait vainement de ne pas fixer la bouche d'Harry quand il lécha la fine pellicule de mousse restée sur sa lèvre.

« Okay. Voilà : J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, mais je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas envie. »

Draco était toujours agréablement surpris par la franchise dont Potter faisait preuve avec naturel. C'est une qualité qu'il lui enviait : l'honnêteté. Être honnête, pour de vrai et pas uniquement le faire croire à cause d'un pari débile.

« Je ne peux pas, désolé.»

Ces mots s'adressaient autant à Harry qu'à lui-même.

Harry parut si attristé que Draco ressentit le besoin de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il sentit un poids lui nouer l'estomac et son esprit lui crier : « Si tu le peux, espèce de lâche ! »

« Ça ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que… je suis allergique aux noisettes. »

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Harry davantage. Une petite voix dans son esprit renifla d'un air dédaigneux un : « C'est lui ou toi que tu ne veux pas blesser ? C'est un peu trop tard, non ? Le mal est déjà fait.»

Les émotions sur le visage d'Harry étaient si faciles à déchiffrer : joie, espoir, incompréhension, étonnement, détermination, malice.

« _Récurvite_. »

Draco regarda, paniqué intérieurement, Harry qui venait de se nettoyer la bouche à l'aide d'un sort, s'approcher lentement de lui pour poser sa main protégée par une moufle sur sa joue.

Il se mit à neiger.

Draco avait des frissons dans le dos et la nuque. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser tendre et sensuel qu'il échangeait avec Harry.

»  
c\\_/

Dortoir des garçons de 8ème année.

« Cinq, cinq, dix, dix, dix, dix, dix, vingt et vingt. Voilà tes cents Gallions, Draco. »

« Merci Blaise, mais tu peux garder ton argent. » annonça Draco. Il se recoiffait et portait un peignoir aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il venait de sortir de la douche, il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Draco m'a avoué votre arrangement. »

Blaise sursauta quand Harry tira sur le rideau de son lit et en sortit tout débraillé. Il remit le pan de sa chemise dans son pantalon et se passa une main dans les cheveux encore un peu humides, pour les dompter.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais être honnête avec Harry et avec moi-même. »

« Et tu lui parles encore ? »

« Disons que je lui laisse une seconde chance. » informa Harry en fouillant dans sa grande malle. « Je lui pardonnerai à trois conditions : la première, il ne doit pas accepter ton argent. »

« C'est dommage, j'aurais pu t'offrir un superbe dîner avec cet argent. »

« La deuxième : il m'a promis de ne plus jamais faire de pari avec toi. »

« Rabat-joie. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça à Harry. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'insulter, compris ? »

« Ouais, ouais. Quelle est la troisième condition ? »

« Ah, j'ai trouvé ! … il doit porter ça. » Harry désigna Draco du doigt.

Le blond avait enlevé son peignoir, dévoilant sa jolie tenue de lutin du Père Noël trop petite et très serrée. Il portait même de ridicules chaussons à grelots.

Blaise rigola, mais il perdit très vite son sourire lorsque Potter lui donna son costume qu'il serait contraint de mettre, de gré ou de force. S'il refusait de se balader dans les couloirs du château, Harry n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à envoyer les photographies de Blaise prises lors de son job d'été dans ce club très privé et très spécial dont le futur mari de sa mère était membre.

»  
c\\_/

La Grande Salle de Poudlard.

« Je suis scotchée. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ron et Hermione regardaient émerveillés Draco déguisé en lutin tirer une corde au bout de laquelle se pavanait un renne sexy qui s'avéra être Blaise. Zabini était simplement en boxer, il portait des bois, un nez rouge et des rubans de poils aux poignets, aux chevilles et un autour du cou. Ah, et sans oublier l'adorable petite queue à l'arrière.

« Je suis en plein rêve. »

« Moi aussi. Tu peux me passer un biscuit, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry sourit et donna un paquet entier à son ami. (Il avait une pile entière posée sur la table.) Il songea qu'il devrait en offrir une boîte à Luna et son père pour les remercier de lui avoir fourni les clichés de Zabini. (Le père de Luna avait fait un article sur le très select club sorcier où avait travaillé Blaise, pour un numéro spécial du Chicaneur.)

« Il y a au moins un avantage à ce que tu sortes avec Malfoy. »

Harry sourit à cette remarque et fourra un gâteau dans la bouche, en forme de lutin, tout en regardant Draco qui capta son regard et lui sourit timidement.

Tout était bien.

 **FIN**


	17. Case 17 Renne 2 - Shopping

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages **: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Suite et fin de la case 7. (Réponses au quiz n°2 à découvrir dans cette case et les vainqueurs en note de bas de page.)

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Cette case m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Je suis toujours anxieuse quand il s'agit de mettre en scène Severus. Il me fascine et m'impressionne tant, j'éprouve une certaine pudeur face à ce personnage. Heureusement, Harry et Draco sont toujours là pour m'aider à surmonter mes appréhensions. (Au grand damne de ce cher Severus. XD)

 **Dédicace** **:** Diese Widmung ist für **Liz Jean Tonks,** weil sie Severus so viel liebt. ) Ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 17**

Y Y  
Y Y  
T 00 T

O

 **Severus avait l'habitude de passer Noël seul, un bon livre et une tourte chaude au coin du feu au programme. Cette année, toutefois, cela allait changer.**

Parce que Severus Snape faisait partie de ces sorciers disparus en affrontant Voldemort, il avait droit à un hommage digne de son nom, à savoir : un portrait de lui qui trônerait sur un mur à Poudlard.

Adieu donc tourte chaude et feu de cheminée. Il passerait l'éternité enfermé dans ce cadre : assis derrière un bureau en bois, avec pour seule compagnie : un livre, une paire de ciseaux, une fiole de potion, un brin de muguets, une taupe dans un bocal et une limace. (1)

Pire encore, il ne fut pas suspendu à un mur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie anglaise, mais au mur de la demeure d'un non moins célèbre sorcier anglais à lunettes rondes et balafre sur le front.

S'il n'avait pas été déjà mort, Severus aurait utilisé les ciseaux pour se trancher les veines : Severus était en Enfer et cet Enfer ressemblait à un mur du salon du 12 square Grimmaurd, sur lequel Harry Potter avait découvert, un soir, après le boulot, le portrait de son cher professeur de potions.

 **O*o*O*o*O**

(*)  
I I  
I I  
I-I

 **O*o*O*o*O**

Un an plus tard

Severus avait l'habitude de voir des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à _ça_.

 _Ça_ commençait avec l'entrée fracassante par la cheminée d'Harry Potter, qui alluma la lumière à l'aide d'un puissant _Lumos_. Severus qui dormait profondément (il n'avait pas été plus inquiet que cela de la disparition soudaine de Potter quelques heures auparavant, après qu'il eut allumé une bougie –un prototype à tester, courtoisie de Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux -) se réveilla en sursaut.

Il constata alors que Potter était couvert de suie, qu'il tenait une baguette que Severus ne connaissait pas et surtout – _horreur_ !- qu'il était vêtu du costume de sa naissance. Alors que Potter ramassait ses vêtements posés au sol en une pile désordonnée, Severus ferma les yeux et s'insurgea : en un an, Potter avait fait preuve de pudeur, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un seul coup de se balader à poils ?! Où était-il passé ? Et à qui était cette baguette ? Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il n'était vraiment, _vraiment_ pas d'humeur. Severus l'entendit monter l'escalier sans doute pour aller dans sa chambre, en pestant Merlin savait quoi à propos de la bougie défectueuse (Severus aurait pu acquiescer car Potter était revenu, annulant ainsi le vœu un peu fou de Severus de le voir disparaître pour toujours) et d'un blond arrogant quelque chose...

 **O*o*O*o*O**

(*)  
I I  
I-I

 **O*o*O*o*O**

Severus regarda un instant la bougie se consumer lentement sur la table basse du salon. Il laissa les yeux fermés quelques instants pour les ouvrir brutalement quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'écria, dix minutes plus tard, du fond de l'âtre :

« POTTER ! Rends-moi ma baguette, espèce de crétin mal peigné !... Potter, t'es là ?! »

Le « woosh » caractéristique retentit et Draco se tint dans le salon d'Harry, maugréant quelque chose à propos du manque de sécurité et se plaignant de la souillure engendrée par ce mode de transport.

« Je ne laisse pas rentrer n'importe qui chez moi, Draco, je me doutais que tu viendrais. »

Harry, habillé d'un jeans et de son nouveau pull de Noël (blanc comme la neige avec un renne au nez rouge scintillant) qu'il avait acheté lors de sa dernière virée **shopping** de la veille au Chemin de Traverse, était debout derrière le canapé faisant face à la cheminée. Severus ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir dans le salon. Harry avait parlé d'un ton très calme. Ce qui sembla accroître la colère du fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui tonna :

« Rends-moi ma baguette ! »

Draco s'avança mais fut stoppé car Potter osait le pointer avec sa baguette. Draco était sans défense et il ne maîtrisait pas très bien les sorts sans baguette. Severus le savait car il avait tenté de lui en enseigner quelques uns lorsqu'il était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. C'était il y a quelques années, peut-être avait-il progressé mais s'abstenait de le montrer tout de suite, préférant la prudence ? Ça pouvait se comprendre : il avait en face de lui Celui-qui-avait- vaincu – deux-fois Voldemort.

« Rends-moi ma baguette ! »

« Seulement si tu t'excuses. »

« M'excuser ? Et de quoi ? Tu débarques chez moi à pas d'heure, tout nu, me saute dessus, faillit à brûler mon chalet de vacances, me vole ma baguette et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ?! »

Severus se redressa sur sa chaise. Ça en faisait des informations à assimiler. Harry capta son mouvement des yeux et dit, légèrement inquiet :

« Tu as raison, je m'excuse, j'ai mal agi, tiens. »

Il lança la baguette à Draco qui la rattrapa avec aisance.

Le Serpentard le remercia et exigea qu'il lui redonne son autre baguette : celle en bois d'aubépine.

« Je… »

Severus était à deux cheveux graisseux de se frapper le front contre la table. _Ça recommençait. Toujours et encore le même sujet de discorde._ Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement plaintif, ce qui attira l'attention de Draco qui tourna la tête dans la direction du portrait, malgré l'avertissement de Harry de ne pas le faire.

« Tttu… tu…tu as un portrait de Severus chez toi ?!» bégaya Draco, incrédule et fasciné en même temps.

« Malheureusement » dirent en chœur Harry et Severus.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Il devrait être dans un meilleur environnement. »

« Je n'ai pas choisi de l'avoir ici ! C'était un cadeau de Dumbledore.»

Une dernière volonté du vieil homme. Une mauvaise blague, oui ! En plus, le tableau était sous l'emprise d'un enchantement impossible à défaire qui l'obligeait à l'accrocher dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Sans ça, Harry l'aurait mis ailleurs depuis longtemps ! Dans une cave ou l'ancienne chambre de Sirius… pour rigoler !

« J'ai proposé de le recouvrir d'un drap...»

Draco sembla scandalisé par l'idée.

« Mais je me suis ravisé.»

« Je regrette parfois ce choix. Ça m'aurait évité de voir certaines choses, comme la tribu Weasley au complet pour l'anniversaire de Potter, ou Potter bourré et avec une gueule de bois le lendemain, ou il y a de cela vingt minutes : son postérieur. (Severus frissonna rien qu'à ce souvenir qui le hanterait pour toujours – le comble du portrait magique - ) Et surtout, je n'aurais pas eu à subir ces conversations ennuyeuses qui se résument à se plaindre, la plupart du temps, de toi.»

« Moi ? »

« Snape… »

« Oui, toi, Draco. Potter adore parl… »

« _Silencio_. »

« Je suis un portrait, Potter. Ce sort n'a aucun effet sur moi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi ? »

« Pas plus tard qu'hier… »

Flashback

« À passer du temps à l'infirmerie et à parler durant mon sommeil, si ça se trouve, il m'arrivait de marmonner le prénom de Draco… Vous savez, comme Ron avec Hermione, quand il a failli mourir empoisonné en sixième année ? Mais personne n'y a assisté et donc personne ne le sait. Est-ce que c'est sensé ce que je dis ? »

« Je vous ai demandé s'il n'existait pas un pull encore plus moche que celui que vous portez, alors non, ce que vous me dites ne fait aucun sens. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce Père Noël ? »

« Il est vulgaire, allongé devant cette cheminée avec un nœud à cet endroit. »

« Vous avez raison, il me faut quelque chose de plus subtil… (Harry avait trouvé l'adresse du chalet d'hiver de Draco –en interrogeant les bonnes personnes au Ministère – et comptait lui rendre une petite visite.) Je reviens. »

Harry avait transplané non loin de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et en était revenu une heure plus tard avec un nouveau pull (certes kitsch, mais moins tendancieux que le précédent et qui plairait certainement à Draco car il avait un paillasson du même style. Du moins, c'est ce que Pansy lui indiqua.) et un artéfact donné par George Weasley : une bougie qui exauçait un vœu quand on l'allumait.

C'était un prototype, la magie prisonnière de cette bougie était encore expérimentale et nécessitait quelques ajustements. Harry n'avait pas souhaité mot pour mot être nu sur le toit du chalet de Draco Malfoy ! Les termes « le toit du chalet » étaient superflus. Harry avait pensé à sa destination en transplanant. Il ne pensait pas que la bougie mélangerait les deux pensées et serait si littérale.

Fin du flashback

« Intéressant. Si tu m'apprécies, alors rends-moi ma baguette, _Harry_. » Draco avait prononcé son prénom de manière séductrice.

« Je ne peux pas, Draco. »

« Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu ne me dis jamais pourquoi ?! » Et voilà, même pas une réplique et Draco était de nouveau énervé. Severus ne pouvait que se montrer compatissant. Potter avait le don de l'horripiler également pour un rien.

« On devrait continuer cette conversation ailleurs. »

« Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas que le professeur Snape entende tes pathétiques excuses. »

« Moi, ça me dérange » dirent à nouveau à l'unisson Harry et Severus. Ce qui sembla les ennuyer grandement, surtout que ça devenait récurrent, depuis plusieurs jours.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas. »

« Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse. »

« Arrête d'assumer des choses sur moi. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour ça. »

« Je sais que tu aimes boire ton thé avec juste un peu de lait et sans sucre. Je sais que tu es allergique aux noix et noisettes, mais que tu aimes leur odeur. Tu n'aimes pas skier et pourtant tu as un chalet dans les Alpes. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que tu as peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire de toi si tu revenais à Londres : c'est pour ça que tu te planques dans un pays différent à chaque saison. Je sais que tu as un patronus, même si je ne sais toujours pas quelle forme il a et je m'en fiche : tu m'as fait suffisamment confiance pour me dire que tu sais en produire un, mais pas assez pour faire parti des gens dans la confidence. Même si je me doute qu'il y a certainement Zabini dans le lot et peut-être ta mère… Je sais que tu m'apprécies… »

« C'est un chat Ragdoll et tu te trompes : ma mère n'est pas au courant pour mon patronus. Blaise le sait car il a suivi le même cours clandestin du professeur Snape, quand nous étions à Poudlard, sans toi.»

« Vous le saviez, et vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de me le dire ?! »

« Je sais garder un secret, Potter. » Comme il se doutait que la pensée heureuse de Draco était en lien avec le fils de James Potter. Il ne fallait pas être sorti d'Harvard ou gay comme Dumbledore pour le comprendre. Il suffisait d'arrêter d'être myope comme ce crétin de Potter ou dans le déni comme Draco.

« On s'égare du sujet là : pour la dernière fois : pourquoi tu ne peux pas me la rendre ? »

« Parce que je l'ai détruite, d'accord ? »

« Tu as… quoi ? »

« Je l'ai détruite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être sûr que personne ne mette la main dessus. Ni sur elle, ni sur la baguette de Sureau. »

« Tu as … Tu as détruit la baguette de Sureau ?! »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il n'avait même pas l'air penaud ou désolé de son acte. Draco avait très envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

« Bien sûr que si et je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi ! Maintenant je te laisse le choix : soit on finit ce qu'on a commencé chez toi, soit tu te casses de chez moi ! »

Severus était tiraillé par un ennuyeux sentiment de curiosité et un tas de questions l'assaillait : de quoi parlait Potter ? Qu'est-ce que lui et Draco avaient commencé chez le blond ? Quelle décision prendrait Draco ? Est-ce que Dumbledore s'étouffait de rire, avec un foutu bonbon au citron, là où il était ?

 **O*o*O*o*O**

(*)  
I-I

 **O*o*O*o*O**

Severus avait l'habitude de voir des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cet autre _ça_.

 _Ça_ était… :

Inattendu (Severus était surpris – un peu - : Draco était resté. _Evidemment_. )

Inexplicable (Quoi que Severus avait un mot pour résumer la situation : il était au Purgatoire.)

Indescriptible (Severus n'allait pas vous faire un dessin ! La limace dans son portrait laissait moins de bave que les deux hommes allongés sur le divan.)

Intolérable (Severus avait la nausée et il avait beau se boucher les oreilles avec les brins de muguet, il pouvait entendre leurs bruits obscènes. Il se demanda un instant s'il était douloureux de se crever les yeux avec les ciseaux ?)

Interminable (Quand est-ce que leur session de bécotage intensif allait-elle s'interrompre ? Il ne restait plus qu'un trait fin sur la bougie.)

Indécent (…) (sans commentaires… ils avaient une main dans le pantalon de l'autre… Severus avait dit : Pas de commentaires !)

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de poursuivre leurs activités à l'étage. Severus soupira de soulagement en même temps qu'Harry souffla sur la bougie, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

 **O*o*O*o*O**

»  
I-I

 **O*o*O*o*O**

 **FIN**

voir la sublime illustration de Jim Kay.

 **NdSs :** Les résultats du quiz numéro 2 :

Quel est le patronus de Draco ? Réponse : un chat Ragdoll (par un heureux hasard – un tirage au sort sous huissier de justice, parmi la liste wikipedia des 142 patronus possibles, prise à l'envers, c'est le nombre 73 qui est tombé/m'a été soufflé - c'est aussi celui de Tom Felton. Si c'est pas un signe du destin, ça !)

La personne qui s'en rapproche le plus est **rickiss** (Yep, félicitations ! Tu as gagné ! ) avec son « un chat… - un félin comme le lion- »

Quelles sont les personnes dans la confidence ? Réponse : Severus et Blaise.

La gagnante est : **brigitte26**

BRAVO à toutes les deux ! Et merci aux participants.

Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il reste toujours le quiz n°1 : quel gage devra réaliser James Sirius Potter ? Le compte-à-rebours est bientôt fini, alors dépêchez-vous de proposer vos plus folles théories !


	18. Case 18 Patin à glace - Magie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte** **:**

 **Personnages** : Scorpius et Albus

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Romance/Amitié, Humour, Fluff, petits cœurs dans les yeux et étoiles dans les cheveux (ou est-ce l'inverse ?), assiette de cookies fondants et croustillants, accompagnée d'un chocolat chaud avec chantilly et mini-marshmallows… (J'ai une petite faim, pas vous ?)

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages d'encouragement, je répondrai à chacun dès que j'aurai remis la main sur mon Retourneur de temps ! Pour l'instant, je vous laisse en compagnie de Scorpius et Albus. (Pas d'inquiétude, Harry et Draco reviendront prochainement, hihihi.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 18**

&KLllJ  
_LllIJ  
_UIlJ

(image à regarder en penchant la tête vers la gauche… c'est un patin à glace...)

 ***o*o***

 **« Tu es** _ **encore**_ **en pyjama ?! »** s'exclama Scorpius, étonné.

« Et toi, tu ne l'es pas. » constata Albus Severus, avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était… tôt. Albus avait juste vidé sa vessie et il était en chemin pour se vautrer sur son lit et s'emmitoufler dans ses draps chauds, sous sa couette moelleuse et roupiller jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, merci bien.

Un obstacle l'en empêcha. Grand, maigrelet, blond et d'un enthousiasme affolant à une heure aussi matinale, un dimanche matin. Scorpius souriait et le fixait avec insistance. Albus fronça des sourcils. Il était si proche de son lit. Il prit Scorpius par les épaules et le poussa sur le côté. Il fit un pas, avant de s'arrêter, quand son ami déclara :

« Tu as oublié. »

Le ton employé était empli de déception, Albus tourna la tête et son cœur se serra à la vue du visage triste de Scorpius.

Albus n'avait pas oublié, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas envie et Scorpius aurait dû saisir le sarcasme dans : « Faire du patin à glace sur le Lac gelé de Poudlard, ce dimanche, mais quelle idée fantastique ! »

Scorpius était parfois trop naïf pour un Serpentard et surtout, SURTOUT, il devait arrêter de le regarder avec ses yeux humides de bébé Niffleur, ça rendait son refus catégorique à le suivre dans ce délire, incroyablement difficile à prononcer.

OoOoOoO

« C'est trop coooooool. Aoutch ! »

Scorpius passa aux côtés d'Albus, avant de se vautrer lamentablement et pour la huitième fois sur les fesses. Albus roula des yeux, patina avec aisance jusqu'à sa hauteur et aida son ami à se relever. Il sourit, malgré lui, quand Scorpius, après l'avoir remercié, réajusta son bonnet de Père Noël, offert par Albus lors de leur première rencontre (1) et repartit de plus belle.

Une qualité du jeune Malfoy– aussi admirable, qu'ennuyeuse selon Albus– était qu'il ne lâchait rien.

Albus n'avait pas cédé tout de suite à son regard larmoyant de jeune enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer que la fête de Noël était annulée… pour toujours. Et Merlin, Albus méritait un ordre de Merlin troisième classe pour cet exploit !

Alors que la culpabilité le rongeait sournoisement, il avait tout tenté pour faire changer d'avis Scorpius (et lui rendre le sourire) :

1) Il ne faisait pas assez froid et le lac n'avait pas pu geler durant la nuit.

(« MacGonagall a jeté elle-même le sort sur le lac ! Elle nous l'a annoncé hier soir, au dîner. Faut vraiment que tu travailles ta mémoire. »)

2) Son père (celui de Scorpius) n'approuverait pas.

(« J'ai dix-sept ans, il est temps que je prenne mon indépendance et mes propres décisions, même si elles s'avèrent être des erreurs. Au moins, ce seront mes choix. C'est ce que Père m'a dit cet été. »)

3) Son père (celui d'Albus) n'approuverait pas.

(Scorpius avait juste ri, pendant cinq minutes, comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle au monde. Albus avait boudé, les bras croisés, pendant ce temps.)

4) Scorpius ne savait pas en faire.

(« C'est justement pour cela que tu dois venir avec moi, Albus. Pour m'apprendre, comme l'a fait ton père, pour toi, ton frère et ta sœur. » L'admiration obsédante de Scorpius pour son père, Harry Potter, agaçait vraiment Albus. Non, il n'était pas jaloux de son père ! La ferme.)

5) Scorpius n'avait pas de patins, ahah !

(Scorpius s'était éloigné et Albus avait fait une petite danse de la victoire imaginaire. Son genou avait touché le matelas de son lit douillet quand Scorpius annonça, son enthousiasme retrouvé –il se doutait certainement qu'il avait gagné cette bataille - en tenant, tels des trophées, deux paires de patins :

« Le professeur Longdubat nous en prêtes ! C'est super, non ? »

« Super, oui. » Albus songea alors qu'il "oublierait" d'offrir un petit cadeau de Noël à son parrain, cette année-là. Il n'avait plus d'arguments pour faire entendre raison Scorpius. Il avait alors saisi sa paire de patins et Scorpius avait sauté de joie. Littéralement.)

« Ah, enfin, tu souris ! »

Albus fut ramené à la réalité quand les mains de Scorpius s'accrochèrent à son manteau et lui évita ainsi une énième chute. Ils tournèrent de 270° avant de s'arrêter abruptement. Albus avait le tournis, mais il n'était en rien dû à leur rotation. Il était si proche de Scorpius qu'il avait à nouveau le genre de pensées, qui devenaient récurrentes à une fréquence alarmante, ces derniers temps : _« Est-ce que ce serait bizarre si je l'embrassais ? »_

Albus espérait que Scorpius prendrait son frissonnement pour une conséquence du froid (il n'avait pas de bonnet, lui) et non de ses bras qui l'agrippaient fermement. Heureusement, il portait un manteau suffisamment épais pour camoufler ses battements de cœur frénétiques. Les lèvres de Scorpius se mirent à se mouvoir pour parler… Merde, il était si absorbé à les fixer… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Zut, c'est lui ou sa voix était rendue rauque d'un seul coup, par sa nervosité ? Il avait la gorge sèche en lui demandant de répéter sa phrase. Scorpius ne sembla pas percevoir son trouble car il obtempéra sans autre commentaire :

« La **magie** existe belle et bien. »

Scorpius s'éloigna, permettant à Albus de retrouver sa voix normale et sa répartie (Il essayait de ne pas se laisser abattre par le froid soudain. Les doigts qui s'accrochèrent à sa main l'aidèrent beaucoup.) : « Tu ne serais pas un sorcier, sinon, et je crois que l'expression correcte est : "Les miracles existent bels et bien." »

« M'en fiche. Tu es là, avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? »

Albus ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de la tête, tout en serrant la main de son meilleur ami. Ils patinèrent main dans la main, moufle contre moufle, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité et une seule minute à la fois. C'était ça aussi la magie.

 **FIN**

(1) Référence à la case 4 du « Calendrier de l'Avent 2017 » de **rickiss.**


	19. Case 19 Elfe de maison, moufle - Moufle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Kreattur, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Mystery, Post-Poudlard, Post-Cursed Child, Poste-toi enfin chapitre que plusieurs personnes attendaient avec impatience depuis deux…trois (sigh) jours…

 **NdSs :** **Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Il est là, enfin, alors je vous souhaite simplement une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 19**

_  
^|O O|^  
| v |  
/ \

CÔ

 **L'elfe de maison se hâtait de rentrer.**

L'heure du dîner approchait et il y avait beaucoup de choses à préparer dans les cuisines de Poudlard. C'était le dernier soir durant lequel tous les élèves et professeurs seraient réunis, avant le départ de la plupart pour les vacances d'hiver.

Kreattur pressa le pas quand il se mit à neiger plus fortement. L'elfe se faisait vieux, il n'osait plus transplaner de peur de se désartibuler un membre et le moindre sort puissant jeté l'épuisait horriblement. Il aurait pu rester au chaud, mais il était le plus fin connaisseur en variétés de truffes. Les Niffleurs flairaient l'or, lui c'était les truffes. Un don rare chez les elfes de maison.

Kreattur resserra son emprise sur le sac rempli de ces mets appréciés par les plus fins palais de gourmets et gourmettes. Son maître, Harry Potter ne faisait pas partie de ces gens sophistiqués. Contrairement à certains membres de la famille Black, dont le fils de la douce Narcissa.

Sans crier gare, Kreattur trébucha sur un objet et tomba nez – ou plutôt groin – le premier dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Son ventre fut amorti par le sac de truffes.

Avec un grognement, il se releva et espéra que sa récolte n'était pas totalement écrabouillée. Bon, ça ne semblait pas trop catastrophique. Heureusement. L'elfe fixa son regard à son pied droit qui avait marché sur une **moufle**. Qui pouvait bien avoir laissé traîner ce vêtement à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite ?

L'elfe se devait de mener sa petite enquête.

 **A suivre…**

 **NdSs :** Oui, oui, oui, vous allez me dire : on a attendu patiemment et tout ça, pour ça ?! Je pourrais me pourfendre en excuses, mais bon, la vie est comme ça et y'a définitivement pas assez d'heures dans une journée pour tout faire après le boulot, les courses, l'emballage des cadeaux, etc. Heureusement que le weekend et les vacances sont là ! Quiz de Noël n°3 : A qui appartient donc cette moufle ?


	20. Case 20 Couronne - couronne

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst/Drama/Doux-amer/Mélancolie/Dépression/L'auteur ne sait pas comment désigner un texte triste parce que les deux personnages principaux s'aiment mais sont trop c… crétins pour l'admettre.

 **NdSs** : Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ce texte relate un évènement qui se passe avant la narration du chapitre 10, qui lui se termine avec un happy-end… (Ne m'en voulais donc pas si cette case est moins joyeuse que les autres. – ça m'ennuie autant que vous, vous pouvez me croire !- Blâmez plutôt Harry et Draco.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 20**

v  
y  
W  
WOW  
OxxxxxO  
WxxxxxW  
OxxxxO  
WOW

 **Harry soupira : et s'il se faisait porter pâle pour la fête de Noël du Ministère, cette année ?**

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller… sans lui. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour arranger les choses ? Non. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faire marche arrière. C'était une erreur. C'était voué à l'échec. Il valait mieux arrêter avant que ça ne soit trop douloureux à encaisser. Ça resterait un bon souvenir, voire un excellent. Sans regret, ni remords.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? » demanda Ginny qui venait de rentrer de son voyage au Pays de Galles. Harry la serra dans ses bras, en une accolade chaleureuse.

 _Sans regret, ni remords._

Juste de la culpabilité.

Flashback

 _« Je te mets au défi d'embrasser la personne qui t'attire le plus dans cette pièce.»_

 _Le choix n'était pas difficile à faire : ils étaient quatre dans la salle commune de 8_ _ème_ _année._

 _Il y avait Blaise qui avait lancé l'idée de faire ce jeu débile, selon Draco, nommé « Un défi, la vérité ou un sort » dont le principe était très simple : soit tu acceptais de faire un défi, soit tu répondais à une question personnelle. Si tu refusais, celui qui avait la main pouvait jeter un sort sur la personne interrogée. Quand on connaissait la réputation des Serpentards, mieux valait faire preuve de courage ou accepter de répondre aux questions._

 _C'est ce que se disait Harry, deuxième joueur, perdu dans ce petit groupe. (Ron et Hermione était en weekend en amoureux, avant de passer les vacances jusqu'aux fêtes de Noël en famille. –Harry les rejoindrait au Terrier à Noël - Neville était rentré chez sa grand-mère, victime d'une mauvaise grippe. Ginny faisait un stage avec les Harpies de Holyhead.) Harry était seul pour les dix jours à venir. Blaise avait eu pitié de ce cher Potter, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire qu'étudier, assis sur le canapé, seul au coin du feu, un samedi soir. C'était déprimant._

 _« Tu vas finir comme cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger ou pire comme cet intello de Draco. » avait dit Blaise pour briser la glace et lui proposer de poser cet ouvrage des plus ennuyeux et de bavarder avec eux. Blaise avait secoué une bouteille de lait de poule « fait maison. » Harry lui avait lancé un regard d'autant plus méfiant._

 _Malfoy avait jeté une boulette de papier sur Zabini, qui avait atterri lamentablement à ses pieds. Il s'était ensuivi une remarque narquoise sur l'incapacité de Draco a visé juste. Draco répliqua d'un sort de maléfice Cuisant qui atteignit sa cible avec précision. Harry profita de leur chamaillerie pour planquer correctement sa lecture plaisir-coupable du soir dans le gros grimoire de Runes anciennes emprunté à la bibliothèque. Quand Harry annonça qu'il acceptait l'invitation, Draco et Blaise arrêtèrent leur altercation instantanément._

 _Autre participant à cette soirée était donc Draco que Blaise venait de défier. Draco regrettait de ne pas avoir pris l'option « question » et il était tenté de se rabattre sur le gage du sort. Embrasser la personne qui l'attirait le plus, le choix était prévisible et Blaise – ce sournois et vile Serpentard qui adorait mettre des gens dans l'embarras- le savait._

 _« Pansy. » annonça Draco. C'était la seule figure féminine du groupe._

 _« Moi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme en même temps que Blaise s'écriait, offusqué : « Elle ?! »_

 _Zabini n'était pas seulement scandalisé parce qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie que le blond désignait, mais par le choix complètement malhonnête de son ami._

 _Draco était tenté de rabaisser le caquet de son meilleur ami en le laissant croire que c'était sa réponse définitive, mais il sentait son poignet chauffer doucement. (Ils étaient tous soumis à un petit sortilège qui les contraignait à dire la vérité. Un mensonge, et leur poignet s'ornait d'un halo rouge brûlant.) Draco roula des yeux et d'un ton blasé, dit :_

 _« Pousse-toi Pansy, tu es devant Potter. »_

 _« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais… Mais… J'ai… J'ai une copine. » bafouilla Harry, les joues rosies par la gêne ou le lait de poule, nul n'aurait pu le dire._

 _« Tu as dit avant que vous faisiez une pause. » intervint Pansy en écho aux pensées de Draco._

 _Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait dit quand Pansy avait demandé à Harry s'il était allé jusqu'au bout avec Weasley-fille._

 _« Une pause, ce n'est pas une rupture définitive. » expliqua Harry, peu convaincu qu'il reste un maigre espoir de reprendre sa relation avec Ginny. Il attendait la fin des fêtes de fin d'années pour le lui annoncer._

 _Draco se désola de l'éloquence mal assurée de son camarade._

 _« Elle n'avait qu'à être là. » fut l'argument de Draco qui prit Harry par la main et l'emmena dans le dortoir. Signe encourageant, Harry ne protesta même pas._

 _« Hé ! Vous allez où ? »_

 _« Je vais embrasser Harry, en privé. » Draco n'avait pas envie de se donner en spectacle devant ses amis. Il craignait la réaction d'Harry autant que d'être nul à ça. Il n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon auparavant._

Fin du flashback

Harry secoua la tête, il devait se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Ginny, assise à ses côtés à une table décorée abondamment pour la fête de Noël au Ministère de la Magie.

« Je ne comprends pas. » indiqua Harry.

« Oh, Harry. Je ne veux plus qu'on sorte ensemble, ça n'est pas difficile à comprendre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi. »

Flashback

 _Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, Draco lâcha la main chaude de Potter pour se diriger vers son lit._

 _« Euh, je veux bien t'embrasser, mais rien de plus. »_

 _« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser, c'était juste pour qu'ils me lâchent la grappe. Tu as une petite-amie. Pause ou pas, je n'accepte pas d'avoir le rôle de celui avec qui tu la trompes si tu veux te remettre avec elle.»_

 _C'était le discours qu'il aurait dû dire et qu'il voulait dire, mais Harry venait de donner son consentement à voix haute, faisant éclater toute once de discernement. Draco fit taire sa conscience et laissa agir son égoïsme. Et bon sang, ce que c'était euphorisant, terrifiant aussi, et grisant._

 _Bien trop vite, Harry se détacha et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit._

 _Draco était bien content que les sorts d'insonorisation existaient car il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil tout de suite._

 _Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce baiser pendant quatre jours. Ils se parlèrent et passèrent du temps ensemble. Mais à aucun moment ils n'abordèrent ce foutu baiser ! Draco crut devenir fou et se demanda à plusieurs reprises s'il n'avait pas imaginé la scène (ça n'aurait pas été la première fois) ou s'il n'avait pas été tout simplement sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de Rêve Eveillé. Ça aurait bien été le genre de ses amis de lui faire ce coup bas._

 _Draco fit preuve d'un courage méconnu à tout Serpentard et posa la question suivante, un matin, au petit-déjeuner, quand les oreilles indiscrètes furent hors de portée : (Par mesure de prévention, Harry avait lancé un sort Assurdiato que Draco ne connaissait pas, quand ce dernier informa qu'il voulait lui parler sans être entendu des autres.)_

 _« Tu m'en veux de t'avoir embrassé ? »_

 _« Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »_

 _« Tu n'en as pas parlé avant. »_

 _« Toi non plus, je te signale. »_

 _« C'est à cause de Ginevra ? »_

 _« Je… je sais que je devrais me sentir coupable ou me dire que c'était une erreur, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Tu crois que c'est normal ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour répondre à cette question, mais je comprends ton sentiment. Après tout, je t'ai embrassé, même si je sais que tu as une copine. »_

 _« J'étais consentent pour ce baiser et je doute que je puisse un jour la requalifier de petite-amie. Je vais lui parler dès qu'elle rentre, pour être sûr que les choses soient claires et bien définies entre elle et moi. »_

 _« Il n'empêche que je te place dans une situation délicate et je m'en excuse. »_

 _« Ne soit pas désolé. »_

 _Harry posa sa main sur son bras. L'atmosphère fut électrique et chargée en tension. Harry avoua, avec sa spontanéité et sa franchise caractéristiques :_

 _« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Je peux ? »_

 _Pour toute réponse, Draco se leva et annonça, avec un regard appuyé pour Harry, qu'il partait se promener._

 _« Je t'accompagne. » fut sa réponse._

 _Quand ils sortirent par la porte de la Grande Salle, Blaise dit à Pansy :_

 _« Tu me dois cinq gallions, ma chérie. »_

 _Trois jours plus tard, Harry plaqua Draco contre la porte de sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le Serpentard grogna car il écrasait avec le haut de son dos la_ _ **couronne**_ _de porte accrochée dessus. D'une main, il tourna le verrou pour ouvrir la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dortoir, vide. Blaise était avec Pansy dans une chambre louée à l'auberge des Trois Balais. Il les laissait donc seuls, toute la nuit._

Fin du flashback

Ginny savait. Evidemment qu'elle savait. Elle était intelligente, futée, belle, généreuse... Qualités qu'il retrouvait chez Draco. Harry avait tout gâché. Argh, il avait envie de se terrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il enfouit son visage dans les deux mains. Puis, se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant. Il soupira et lui dit en prenant sa main :

« Je… je suis tellement désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne t'en veux pas de préférer les hommes. »

Harry avait envie de lui préciser qu'en vérité, il ne s'agissait que d'un seul homme. Il garda ce commentaire pour lui.

Flashback

 _« Tu veux qu'on aille où ? » demanda Harry entre deux souffles._

 _« Mon lit, ton lit, contre le mur. Peu importe, je suis flexible. Tu choisis. »_

 _Harry mit un peu de temps avant de se décider. Draco eut peur sur le moment qu'il ait changé d'avis et agrippa sa chemise qu'il venait d'enlever avec l'aide d'Harry. Il frissonna quand les mains du Gryffondor se posèrent sur son torse nu – qu'il fixait avec appréciation - et amorcèrent une lente descente s'attardant sur les lignes à peine visibles de ses cicatrices. Elles s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son pantalon. Harry leva ses yeux verts dilatés et tandis qu'il défaisait la boucle de la ceinture du blond, il murmura avec une vulnérabilité qui émut Draco :_

 _« Mon lit. » Harry embrassa son cou. « Si tu veux bien. » Puis son torse._

 _« D'accord. » acquiesça Draco, même si ça ressemblait plus à un gémissement à ses oreilles. Harry venait de passer sa langue sur une de ses cicatrices._

Fin du flashback

« Je suis quand même désolé. »

« Je sais. »

Il enserra ses doigts et elle en fit de même, avant de se séparer.

« Tu veux danser ? » proposa Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. Elle connaissait son aversion pour cette activité. Au moins, elle avait attendu que la musique soit plus douce.

« Mes pieds vont sûrement le regretter, mais oui, avec plaisir. »

Ginny, faussement offusquée, lui tapa le bras avec le poing. Harry grimaça, elle était aussi forte de caractère qu'en muscle, et se frotta le bras. Ils souriaient lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur la piste de danse. Harry en oublia pour quelques minutes ses peines de cœur.

Flashback

 _Harry tendit un bras et deux secondes plus tard, un coussin atterrissait dans sa main qu'il proposa de donner à Draco. Ce dernier voulait qu'Harry soit confortablement installé et surélever son bassin serait meilleur, selon les dires de Blaise, approuvés par Pansy._

 _« Frimeur » dit simplement Draco, en attrapant l'oreiller sous la tête d'Harry._

 _« Hé ! »_

 _Ce dernier protesta mécontent d'un tel revirement de situation._

 _« Hors de question que tu poses tes fesses sur mon coussin, expliqua Draco.»_

 _« Ça, ça te dérange ? » questionna Harry, incrédule, en se mettant à l'aise. Il avait un petit sourire insolent, mais Draco pouvait sentir sa nervosité, similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait alors qu'il appliquait du gel lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il les fit courir lentement sur le corps offert devant lui. Harry frissonna légèrement ou c'était peut-être sa main qui tremblait, Draco n'était pas sûr. Harry posa une main sur son avant-bras et son autre vint glisser dans les cheveux de Draco quand ce dernier se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser quelques secondes. Quand il détacha ses lèvres de quelques centimètres, pour se concentrer sur ce que faisait sa main, Harry ajouta : « Tu fais ton prude, maintenant, alors que, il y a cinq minutes à peine, tu avais ta bouche à cet endroit… aaah. »_

 _Draco le fit taire… et gémir, encore et encore… et se mouvoir sous lui avec un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, jusqu'à se cambrer quand il atteignit l'extase. Il fut suivi peu de temps après par Draco._

 _oooo_

 _« Tu peux nettoyer, s'il te plaît ? »_

 _« Ma baguette. Là-bas. Trop loin. »_

 _« Utilise un Accio, comme pour le coussin pour la prendre. »_

 _« Je... » Harry hésita : « Désolé, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre mes esprits et me concentrer. »_

 _Draco l'embrassa, puis au bout d'une longue minute proposa une autre idée :_

 _« On va prendre une douche ? »_

Fin du flashback

« Draco, tout va bien ? » demanda Astoria en lui tenant le bras.

Ils s'étaient croisés à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Draco hésitait à rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas d'invitation, il ne pouvait pas rentrer en douce. Il était connu, et pas pour les bonnes raisons. Manquerait plus que ça, un autre scandale qui éclabousserait l'image peu glorieuse et ternie de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas finir à Azkaban pour si peu. Astoria lui avait proposé de le faire passer pour son « plus un » Après tout, c'est ce que voulaient leurs parents.

Ils étaient dans l'embrasure de la grande entrée, depuis maintenant trois minutes. Draco ravala sa colère et sa peine.

Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et lui proposa de s'éclipser. C'était une erreur (mots employés par Har… Potter la veille) et il avait raison. Draco n'aurait pas dû venir.

Si Astoria était déçue, elle n'en montra rien. Jetant un dernier regard vers la piste de danse, Draco ne pouvait pas en dire de même. Harry dansait avec la fille Weasley. Ils riaient. Draco était un imbécile, il avait cru une demi-seconde qu'il trouverait Potter, assis seul à table, à se morfondre suite à leur dispute.

Flashback

 _« Bonjour. »_

 _Draco s'étira tel un chat dans le lit d'Harry._

 _Ce dernier était déjà debout et habillé, près de la fenêtre. Ce qui ennuya grandement Draco car il n'aurait pas dit non à un petit câlin du matin._

 _« Ah, bonjour Draco. »_

 _Harry leva à peine la tête du courrier qu'il lisait et Draco sut de suite que quelque chose clochait._

 _« Des nouvelles intéressantes ? »_

 _« Oui, Ginny rentre aujourd'hui finalement et j'ai reçu une invitation pour la fête de Noël du Ministère, il y a deux semaines et là, il me relance pour savoir si je viens seul ou accompagné. »_

 _« Intéressant. »_

 _« On pourrait y aller ensemble ? »_

 _« Tssk. Non merci. »_

Fin du Flashback

La musique s'arrêta quelques secondes, suivit par des applaudissements, puis une autre mélodie plus entraînante commença. Harry tourna la tête et fronça des sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu un instant la chevelure blonde de Malfoy. Il secoua la tête, chassant cet espoir et cette pensée grotesque de son esprit. Draco avait été très clair : il ne mettrait jamais les pieds à une fête organisée par le Ministère de la Magie. Harry n'avait pas insisté. Ils s'étaient disputés encore dix minutes. Dans sa colère, Harry avait dit que tout ça était finalement une erreur. Draco était parti, vexé, en claquant la porte. Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Et ça, c'était une bien plus grande erreur encore.

Il leur faudrait trois ans et un plan manigancé par Molly Weasley et Narcissa Malfoy, avant de se reparler et de se pardonner enfin.

 **FIN** **(ou à suivre dans la case 10… ^^)**


	21. Case 21 bonnet - enguirlandé

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages **: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, James S. Potter ; brève mention de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Kreattur, Teddy Lupin.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance – Post Cursed Child

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Désolée de publier si tard, mais les préparatifs de Noël sont à la fois enthousiasmants à faire et grignoteur de temps. L'important est que je peux vous livrer maintenant quatre textes à la suite ! (Haha, jeu de mots ! que tous les vie.. euh, les personnes qui zappent sur la troisième chaîne télévisée à une certaine heure de fin d'après-midi comprendront.)

Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite pour la case 18. Ce texte était censé simplement faire un minuscule écho à la case 4 du _« Calendrier de l'Avent 2017 »_ de **rickiss** , que je vous conseille de lire – pour le plaisir, ça n'est pas une obligation pour comprendre mon texte qui peut être vu indépendamment de son calendrier-, mais j'ai eu envie de faire plaisir davantage à mon petit ange de la prose (la susnommée **rickiss** ) en guise de récompense –provisoire, si tu veux me demander autre chose, tu peux – _tu dois ! -_ car tu sais que je suis friande de tes défis !- pour avoir trouvé le patronus de Draco dans une case précédente.

(Ne t'inquiète pas **brigitte26** , tu auras aussi droit à une petite attention de ma part pour avoir gagné une partie du quiz de la case 7.)

Merci à tous pour votre patience et vos encouragements. (merci à _guest_ pour son message anonyme de l'autre fois – il m'a fait très plaisir !)

Place au texte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 21**

0  
I  
0  
WW  
OOOOO  
WWWWW  
OOOOOOO  
WWWWW

 **Après avoir fouillé dans toute la maison, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le bonnet avait disparu.**

 _Non, non, non, non…_ C'était une catastrophe ! Comment allait-il faire sans ce bonnet ? C'était son bonnet porte-bonheur. Certains avaient une pièce de monnaie, d'autres un trèfle à quatre feuilles ou un grigri en poils de Boursouflet. Lui : il avait ce bonnet.

Un bonnet élimé rouge et blanc quelque peu délavé avec un pompon, rafistolé à de nombreuses reprises. Un bonnet offert, il y a longtemps, par un petit garçon aux yeux verts et cheveux noirs en bataille, rencontré au Chemin de Traverse. Un garçon qui deviendrait son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami. Ça n'était pas grave. Il avait toujours connu la solitude, alors n'avoir qu'un seul ami lui semblait beaucoup. En plus, ça n'était pas n'importe qui : c'était le fils cadet du célèbre Harry Potter, mais c'était surtout et avant tout Albus.

 _« Albus Severus »_ avait énoncé le jeune Potter, avec application lors de leur première rencontre.

Scorpius se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage (très) souriant et de leur conversation. Scorpius ne le savait pas encore (il n'avait que cinq ans après tout) que cette rencontre changerait à jamais sa vie. Finie la solitude, finie la tristesse. Place à l'amitié, indéfectible, innocente, pure, éternelle.

Albus lui avait donné son bonnet – un cadeau spontané, totalement désintéressé, très _albusien_ \- et Scorpius lui avait promis ce jour-là de toujours y prendre soin.

Et voilà, douze ans plus tard, il l'avait perdu. Le jeune Malfoy essaya une dernière fois de remettre la main dessus en lançant un _Accio_. Rien ne se passa.

Il avait failli à sa promesse. Pire encore : il fallait qu'il le perde _aujourd'hui_ ! Scorpius était maudit (Un truc récurrent dans sa famille, semblait-il. Une tare héréditaire dont il se serait bien passé, comme son allergie aux noisettes.) et dans le pétrin.

Scorpius essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait porté ce bonnet.

Le dimanche matin, quand Albus et lui avaient fait du patin à glace sur le Lac gelé de Poudlard, il l'avait encore.

Il zappa le reste de la journée.

Scorpius avait failli oublier son bonnet sur sa table de chevet, avant de partir avec sa malle pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le lundi matin, mais Albus l'avait récupéré, le petit mot qu'il avait écrit à Scorpius et glissé à l'intérieur tomba au sol sans qu'il ne le remarque, et il l'avait porté le temps de se retrouver dans le hall de l'école, après le petit-déjeuner. Si Scorpius avait, déjà à l'époque de leur première rencontre, trouvé les yeux de son camarade beaux, ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouva face à l'étincelle qui brilla dans le regard du brun quand Albus le repéra… Ou, s'il était tout à fait franc, face à son allure générale. Scorpius eut un temps d'arrêt et le souffle coupé une seconde. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait un bond temporel dans le passé puis un retour au présent en quelques mètres parcourus par son meilleur ami. Scorpius était paralysé. Son rythme cardiaque reprit à une cadence plus soutenue.

Sans un « bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? » minimum social de la bienséance, son meilleur ami avait gentiment rouspété auprès de lui, car Scorpius avait la vilaine habitude de perdre des affaires, un peu comme leur « tante » Luna.

« Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute ! » s'était insurgé Scorpius, en arrachant un peu violemment le bonnet de la tête du brun qui fut décoiffée au passage, avec pour une fois une explication.

Albus avait paru surpris de sa colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait **enguirlander** par son ami. D'habitude Scorpius faisait preuve d'autodérision d'être à l'écart des autres. Il y avait peut-être autre chose qui le tourmentait ? Albus n'avait pas vu son ami au petit-déjeuner, ce dernier était peut-être bougon parce qu'il avait faim ? Non. La tristesse qui transparaissait de son : « Tu sais bien que certains élèves ont pour passe-temps de m'humilier et de se moquer de moi… de nous. » semblait plus profonde encore que ces mots. Surtout que depuis deux ans, leurs camarades s'étaient montrés moins enclins à les tourmenter avec des remarques déplacées et blessantes. Albus avait donc cherché à en savoir plus. Mais Scorpius pouvait se montrer parfois plus têtu qu'un Potter. (C'était dire !)

Le jeune homme blond n'avait pas dit un seul mot, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment du Poudlard Express, dans lequel ils prirent place tous les deux, fût refermée. Albus pensait – à raison – que Scorpius voulait qu'ils soient seuls pour parler du sujet sensible qui le préoccupait et le mettait d'humeur morose.

En général, c'était l'inverse, Albus étant parfois – okay, il devait l'admettre : souvent – lunatique. Aussi, le jeune adolescent brun ne sut pas tout de suite comment aborder la question à laquelle il avait lui-même pensé le temps du trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et s'il était honnête : toute la nuit précédente. Il n'avait que peu dormi et s'était levé à l'aube pour réfléchir et faire le point. Tout s'était passé si vite en une seule matinée : le matin, ils n'étaient que des amis qui patinaient sur la glace et un peu plus tard…

« Est-ce que ça concerne ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires de quidditch ? »

Un mouvement furtif du visage de son ami démontrait qu'il avait visé juste et que Scorpius arrivait avec l'âge à garder les émotions sur son visage impassibles. C'était rare, Albus pouvait lire ses émotions comme dans un lire ouvert, habituellement. Ce tressaillement était un signe encourageant. Il se devait de poursuivre les investigations. Mais, il fut interrompu par l'entrée de son frère James. Albus et Scorpius durent mettre de côté leur conversation.

« Alors quoi de neuf, les gars ? » demanda James en s'asseyant en face de son frère, à côté de Scorpius.

A la surprise des deux frères, Scorpius se leva et prétexta une envie pressante pour pouvoir s'éclipser du compartiment.

« Tu ne le suis pas ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Bah, je ne sais pas. »

« Moi non plus. » Albus fixa la porte. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. « Il est bizarre depuis ce matin. »

James changea de place pour se mettre à côté de son frère. Il allait dire quelque chose de profond ou lui jouer un mauvais tour : Albus ne savait jamais avec lui. C'est la première option qui gagna :

« Ne te vexe pas, mais il a toujours été un peu bizarre. Un peu comme toi, et je le dis comme un compliment. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, tous les deux. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

« Tu sais, tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce qui te tracasse. »

Albus n'avait rien d'intéressant à raconter, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

« Tu es sûr ? »

Oui ! James avait été là pour savoir que le repas de Noël de l'école avait été copieux. Il ne savait pas en revanche que le meilleur ami d'Albus l'avait embrassé quelques heures auparavant… La routine quoi… Non, vraiment, pas de quoi fouetter un elfe de maison… enfin, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait… Scorpius était son meilleur ami… son âme-sœur. Ce n'était pas surprenant, si ?

« Un peu quand même ! » s'exclama James qui expliqua ensuite : « Mais parce que tout le monde pense que c'est fait depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus le choix : je dois dix gallions à Teddy. » finit-il par dire bougon.

« Tu as parié avec Teddy que Scorpius et moi, on allait s'embrasser ? »

« Ouais, s'embrasser et tout le reste quoi. »

« Comment ça tout le reste ? »

« Bah tu sais ? » Albus et James se fixèrent. Albus semblait perdu et si innocent. Pas étonnant que c'est cet intello de Malfoy qui avait fait le premier pas.

« Tu te souviens de LA conversation de papa sur comment ton corps change quand tu as un certain âge et sur comment on fait les bébés ? »

« Euh…Oui… »

« Bah oublie. Moi, je te parle de sexe… avec un autre garçon. »

Albus sentit le feu sur ses joues. Il se ratatina sur son siège. L'univers cosmique lui jouait un drôle de tour. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler d'un simple bisou sur la bouche au… s.e.x.e, en moins de dix secondes ?

Scorpius – qui avait entendu leur conversation - était tenté d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment, derrière laquelle il était dissimulé grâce à un sort, pour faire taire James.

o  
ww  
oooo  
wwww  
((ovo))  
()xxxx()  
VVV

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça à ressasser ces événements. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il avait besoin de ce bonnet !

La toute dernière fois qu'il avait mis son bonnet… C'était le lundi en fin d'après-midi... Dans la petite volière, à côté de la demeure de son père ! Scorpius se leva précipitamment et manqua de glisser sur la pile de vêtements échoués au sol. Il lança un sort pour remettre tout en place.

Puis Scorpius dévala l'escalier…

Il était allé à la volière car il avait écrit une lettre à Albus. (Même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient vus et parlés. Scorpius avait fini par revenir dans le compartiment, dix minutes avant l'arrivée à la gare de Londres. A la sortie du Poudlard Express, ils avaient marché en silence, James au milieu des deux autres garçons, pour rejoindre leurs pères respectifs qui se tenaient sur le quai, l'un à côté de l'autre à une distance relativement éloignée et proche en même temps– l'air de dire « On n'est pas amis, mais pour nos fils, on va faire bonne figure. » Pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas traîné à se séparer et se souhaiter bonnes vacances.)

C'était une lettre d'excuses (il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver sur Albus) et d'explications (c'est juste qu'il était triste car Albus ne l'avait pas attendu le matin pour le petit-déjeuner et ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur baiser dans les vestiaires, est-ce que Albus lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'il ne voulait plus être ami ? Scorpius l'aimait, il ne voulait pas le perdre.) Scorpius l'avait attachée à la patte de son hibou, acquis il y a peu et baptisé _Gui_ car il l'avait trouvé en se promenant à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite **enguirlandé** dans une longue branche de gui.

Il avait délivré le pauvre animal apeuré de ses lianes, puis porté chez Hagrid pour une auscultation de prévention. Le diagnostic du demi-géant fut rapide et rassurant : le hibou était simplement sous le choc, un peu déshydraté mais rien de plus. Le rapace sembla se prendre très vite d'affection pour Scorpius qui décida de le garder. La branche de gui fut coupée et chaque morceau fut suspendu au-dessus d'une porte dont une que n'empruntaient jamais Albus et Scorpius ensemble : celle du vestiaire des joueurs de Quidditch.

Scorpius avait intégré l'équipe à la rentrée. Albus restait son supporter le plus fervent, mais n'aimait toujours pas monter sur un balai. Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble en ces lieux. Jusqu'à ce jour où ils avaient patiné ensemble sur la glace. Avec le soleil qui commençait à taper plus intensément, la couche de glace était par endroits plus fine et elle avait cédé sous le poids des deux adolescents. Ils avaient rapidement réussi à se sortir de l'eau glacée puis ils avaient trouvé refuge jusqu'aux vestiaires, près du terrain de Quidditch, plus proche que le château, pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Ils grelottaient trop pour lancer un sort de réchauffement efficace qui tiendrait jusqu'à la salle de bain des Préfets.

Scorpius arriva à la volière qu'il inspecta minutieusement à la recherche de son bonnet. Son esprit dériva par intermittence sur les souvenirs du corps partiellement dénudé d'Albus qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir du coin de l'œil quand ils avaient ôté leurs vêtements humides et froids avant de filer chacun dans une cabine de douche.

Scorpius s'approcha de la cage de Gui. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ce n'était malheureusement pas son bonnet, mais une branche de gui. Intrigué, Scorpius tendit sa main pour s'en saisir, mais la branche de gui s'envola et resta figée en l'air devant son visage. Quand il voulut la capturer à nouveau, le gui se mit à le narguer en voletant de droite à gauche, puis en tourbillon dans tous les sens. Scorpius était Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, pas Attrapeur. Pour une bonne raison. La branche passa tout près de son visage, effleurant sa joue puis fila à toute allure. Scorpius tourna des talons et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Albus était là. Gui perché sur son épaule, un bonnet sur la tête, similaire à celui que portait Albus (il l'avait trouvé par terre, près de la cage… Scorpius s'en était servi comme oreiller en attendant la réponse d'Albus… Il s'était assoupi quelques instants, avant d'être réveillé par les cris de son père qui le cherchait… le bonnet avait glissé au sol quand Scorpius s'était relevé et avait rejoint son père… qui le gronda pour avoir l'avoir inquiété… pendant un instant Draco avait cru à un kidnapping car Scorpius manquait à l'appel…), baguette magique en main, branche de gui au-dessus de la tête.

Scorpius avait une impression étrange de déjà-vu…

Flashback

 _Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, Albus était sous la branche de gui, mais il ne le savait pas. Scorpius terminait de sécher ses chaussures à l'aide d'un sort quand il le remarqua. Il noua ensuite ses lacets et se leva. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? Il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses moufles. Il n'en trouva qu'une seule. Il regarda autour de lui, puis sous le banc, dans les casiers ouverts._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »_

 _« Ma moufle… Zut, elle a dû tomber en chemin. »_

 _« Je peux te prêter les miennes si tu veux ? »_

 _« C'est gentil, mais ça ira. »_

 _« Comme tu veux. »_

 _Un ange passa._

 _« Tout va bi… mpfff. »_

 _Scorpius l'avait fait : il avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Rapidement. Maladroitement._

 _Scorpius se recula. Hébété, Albus l'interrogea sur les raisons de son geste :_

 _« C'est la tradition. » répondit Scorpius en montrant du doigt la branche de gui._

 _Albus leva ses yeux et commença :_

 _« Ah d'acc… »_

 _Scorpius l'interrompit. Il l'avait refait. Il avait ses lèvres appuyées contre celles d'Albus. Pourquoi ?_

 _« Euh, bah… (parce que je t'aime) c'est mon cadeau en avance pour Noël. Joyeux Noël ! » Il lui embrassa les deux joues. « J'ai faim, on va manger ? »_

Fin du flashback

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Par transplanage, avec mon père. Ah, tiens, j'ai ça pour toi. C'est Kreattur qui l'a trouvée et l'a rapportée à la maison. »

Albus lui donna sa moufle et un baiser.

Front contre front, le souffle court, Albus dit :

« Je suis désolé, je pensais, hier, que tu avais vu mon message glissé dans le bonnet pour te prévenir que je partais manger le petit-déjeuner. »

Puis il enleva son bonnet pour le tendre à Scorpius.

« Tu peux le garder. » informa Scorpius, avec un sourire, en le lui remettant sur la tête.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

En guise de réponse, Scorpius l'embrassa.

Albus lui avait offert son bonnet. Scorpius voulait le lui offrir en retour, ce Noël. Et le mot « bonnet » pouvait tout à fait être remplacé par le mot : « cœur »

 **FIN**

 **NdSs** : Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac, le compte à rebours diminue d'heures en heures, vous pouvez toujours proposer une réponse à la question suivante (de la case 2) : quel défi doit honorer le fils ainé d'Harry Potter ? … ou juste donner votre avis sur la case du jour.

Malheureusement, pas de gagnant pour le quiz 3 : qui a perdu sa moufle ? (case 19) La bonne réponse était : Scorpius. (Merci à **Lea Le Chay** et **Brigitte26** pour leur participation.)


	22. Case 22 hibou de Noël - chorale

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger- Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, Rose Granger-Weasley.

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Humour, Mystery, Romance – Se passe en 2022. Il y a donc quelques références à la pièce de théâtre « Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit »

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 22**

o  
oo  
ooo

/\ /\  
((ovo))  
()xxx()  
VVV

 **Les yeux de Ron pétillèrent quand il l'aperçut dans la vitrine : il savait ce qu'il voulait pour Noël.**

Il avait beau avoir quarante-deux ans, Ron avait toujours son âme d'enfant et voir un nouvel exemplaire de la bande dessinée _Les aventures de Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou,_ qui fêtait cette année son soixante-deuxième anniversaire, lui donnait cette même émotion et excitation _._ En plus, la couverture de la B.D : Martin était au milieu d'une **chorale** de Noël et vu les regards des personnes à ses côtés, il n'avait pas l'air d'être doué pour le chant. Ça promettait des situations cocasses et pleines de fou rire.

Ron trépignait d'impatience. Oui, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait pour Noël.

Il savait également ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Le fils de Malfoy qui draguait sa fille, par exemple. Ron n'avait pas envie que sa fille tisse des liens avec un Malfoy. (Il avait déjà assez souffert de voir l'obsession de son meilleur ami pour Draco Malfoy, à l'époque de Poudlard.) Même si d'après les dires de son neveu Albus, Scorpius était la bonté incarnée. Visiblement, passer du temps chez les Serpentards avait grillé tout le bon sens de son neveu.

Heureusement, Rose était aussi intelligente que sa mère et n'était pas réceptive aux charmes de Scorpius.

Du moins, c'est ce que Ron pensait jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Quand il rentra chez lui, après la journée éreintante de boulot (Les gens affluaient dans les boutiques à cette période de l'année, à la recherche du cadeau parfait.) il fut accueilli par son fils et Hermione, plus belle que jamais.

« J'ai de la pâte à crêpes dans les cheveux, Ron. Faut qu'on investisse dans un nouveau robot ménager… Pff » Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Il lui embrassa les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de sucre d'orge pétillant.

« Chéri, tu peux dire à Rose de descendre pour aider à mettre la table, s'il te plaît ? Le diner est bientôt prêt. »

« J'y vais. Ah et des crêpes au dîner ? Tu es la meilleure ! »

« Pas sûre, fit-elle dubitative et rougissante par son compliment. C'était ça ou du poulet carbonisé. »

Ron sourit et attendit d'être hors de sa vue pour rigoler.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa fille et attendit son autorisation pour entrer…

o  
oo  
ooo  
((ovo))  
()xxx()  
VVV

1ère partie : Le Zabini Code

Le crime se passa en pleine journée, sous les yeux de témoins inanimés (pour certains constitués de tissus doux et d'autres rembourrés de plumes ou de coton) qui jugeaient silencieusement l'intrus. Pourtant, le voleur n'en fut guère attentif. Le timing était serré. Il ne pouvait s'attarder à leur expliquer le motif de ses actes. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission.

Il avait répété son plan des dizaines de fois dans sa tête :

Tout d'abord, s'assurer qu'il serait seul. Ça, c'était le plus facile. Cette étape demandait simplement de la patience.

La grosse horloge du salon sonna huit heures. Un dernier "au revoir, passe une bonne journée!" suivi du "woosh" sonore signalant que la cheminée était empruntée pour voyager, indiquèrent que la voie était libre.

Ensuite, le compte à rebours commença. L'intrus avait quatre heures, avant qu'un membre de la famille ne revienne à l'heure du déjeuner, pour mettre à exécution la première partie de son plan : récupérer l'objet, en faire une copie afin d'en extraire l'information qui le hantait depuis des semaines (okay, ça faisait juste trois jours depuis qu'il avait vu sa fille écrire dans son carnet, un sourire rêveur, avant de vite le planquer sous son oreiller quand Ron était entré pour lui dire de mettre la table), remettre l'objet à sa place et effacer les traces de son crime.

Tout se passa, étonnamment, comme prévu.

La deuxième étape du plan fut bien moins facile à exécuter.

OoOoOoO

Son client avait l'air nerveux … et coupable.

« Laisse-moi vérifier si j'ai bien compris ce que tu me demandes : tu veux que je traduise ce carnet car ça aiderait à résoudre une affaire criminelle ? »

« Exactement, alors tu acc… »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais plus Auror et que tu dirigeais une boutique de farces et attrapes avec ton frère sur le Chemin de Traverse ? D'ailleurs, je sais de source sûre que c'est toujours le cas. »

« Je suis consultant, fut la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Ron. J'aide parfois Harry. Tu sais, Harry Potter, dans ses enquêtes. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en personne ? Il t'a confié cette pièce à conviction comme cela ? »

« On appelle cela la confiance. »

Zabini plissa les yeux, énervé par cette remarque.

« Chose dont je suis sûr, Malfoy et toi vous connaissez bien. D'ailleurs si Harry n'est pas là en personne, c'est parce qu'il pense qu'à cause de son passé avec Malfoy, ce dernier aurait refusé de l'aider. »

« Je… » commença Blaise, prêt à le contredire, puis il se ravisa. Il hocha simplement de la tête pour signifier que cela pouvait être une possibilité. Il changea de sujet : « N'ont-ils pas d'experts en runes au Ministère, dont ta femme ?»

Bien sûr, il aurait été facile de demander de l'aide à Hermione. Cependant, Ron avait immédiatement exclu cette possibilité car il craignait d'entendre les réprimandes de sa femme au sujet de son manque de respect envers la liberté de la vie privée des femmes. Sa fille avait un comportement inhabituel, il se devait de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait dans son journal intime. La jeune adolescente avait placé un sort similaire à celui de la carte des Maraudeurs que Ron, avec l'aide de son frère Bill (briseur de sorts à Gringotts) au grand cœur qui n'hésitait pas à aider un membre de sa famille et sans poser de questions (heureusement !), avait mis toute une journée à défaire.

Ils avaient ensuite découvert un texte dans une écriture qui ressemblait à des runes anciennes. Ron avait fait alors appel au service du plus grand spécialiste en matière de décryptage, le Robert Langdon sorcier, le dénommé Draco Malfoy... (Ron s'était entraîné deux heures pour dire cette phrase pleine de compliments, sans faire de grimaces. Il avait besoin de son aide, argh, alors il était prêt à un petit sacrifice, pour sa fille chérie.)

Seulement, celui-ci était en congés pour les fêtes de Noël, dans un chalet de montagnes en France. Du coup, Ron avait dû se rabattre sur son associé, Blaise Zabini, qui s'occupait des nouveaux cas.

Ron était persuadé que sa fille avait un amoureux et que le nom de cet individu était inscrit quelque part entre ces symboles bizarres. Ron avait besoin de connaître le nom de sa future cible sur laquelle il jetterait un mauvais sort pour le dissuader de courtiser sa petite fille ! Il ne pouvait pas avouer cela à Zabini. À la place, il dit :

« Hermiome est Ministre de la Magie, elle a assez de travail comme ça et puis vous êtes les meilleurs, non ? »

Le sourire que lui lança Zabini montrait à Ron qu'il avait visé juste. Blaise acceptait l'affaire.

*O*o*O*o*O*

 **A suivre…**

 **NdSs : La suite sera publiée dans les semaines à venir – je préfère ne pas donner de date précise car je risque de ne pas pouvoir la respecter -, dans une case bonus. Désolée, mais je ne peux faire autrement…**


	23. Case 23 branche de gui - tradition

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter (qui est Auror) et Draco Malfoy (qui est médicomage – clin d'œil pour la très gentille **brigitte26** -) , Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger.

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance – Hurt/Comfort (avec happy end ! Faut pas déconner, c'est Noël.) Post-Poudlard, mais ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Le cruel manque de temps ne me permet pas de peaufiner davantage cette intrigue – avec un style qui sort de mes habitudes - que j'ai changée par deux fois. (Et je ne suis toujours pas complètement satisfaite de son contenu. _-mise à jour 26/12/18: j'ai apporté quelques modifications et corrigé quelques erreurs… -_ ) Désolée. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même le lire. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, s'il vous plaît !

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 23**

b  
bob  
dp  
opo  
o

 **Dans la vitrine chargée de Fleury & Bott, ce livre attira pourtant tout de suite son attention. **

_Le Cœur velu : Comment s'y prendre avec les sorciers qui refusent encore et toujours de s'engager ? (1)_ par J.R.S. Evans.

Un titre niais, plutôt accrocheur. Cependant, ce qui fit tiquer Harry Potter était le nom de l'auteur de l'ouvrage. Il connaissait ce pseudonyme et la personne qui se cachait derrière.

Pour cause, c'était _son_ nom de plume !

Oh, non ! Ne vous méprenez pas, Harry n'avait pas changé de carrière, il était bien Auror.

Quand il avait parlé de sa mission d'infiltration pour les Aurors dans le monde de l'édition et informé l'individu, qui l'avait aidé à trouver ce pseudonyme, qu'il se cherchait un nom d'auteur pour sa couverture, Draco Malfoy avait suggéré à Harry, avec qui il sortait depuis peu à l'époque, de prendre un alias qui combinerait les noms de ses parents…

Flashback

 _« C'est juste brillant, Draco. C'est l'idée la plus brillante au monde. Tu es brillant. Trop brillant. »_

(Harry exagérait pour le flatter et Draco avait trouvé ça ennuyeusement mignon et horriblement efficace. C'est ce que le blond lui avait avoué un jour. C'était il y a cinq ans déjà.)

 _« Potter, tu es ivre ? »_

 _« Euh, non. » Harry avait bu un chocolat chaud, offert par Draco pour leur troisième rendez-vous galant. (2)_

Fin du Flashback

Harry avait suivi ses conseils et il avait ajouté l'initiale de son parrain Sirius et celle de leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Remus Lupin.

Harry était surpris de voir son alias sur un vrai livre. Il n'avait évidemment pas écrit ce livre. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec la pile de paperasse du Ministère. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça…

Draco avait été surpris, à l'époque durant laquelle ils se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois, d'apprendre que Potter écrivait, non pas un livre, mais un journal intime. C'était un exercice moins contraignant que les comptes-rendus d'enquêtes ou la retranscription des interrogatoires et surtout c'est le psychomage qui le suivait qui lui avait fortement recommandé de mettre par écrit ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire à voix haute.

Flashback

 _« Et ça fonctionne ? » Draco avait feint l'indifférence, mais il était quand même curieux de connaître sa réponse._

 _« Oui, ça … m'apaise d'écrire. Tu devrais essayer. »_

 _Draco ne répliqua rien, mais son reniflement dédaigneux était explicite._

 _Il laissa ensuite échapper un soupir de bien-être. Harry était doué de ses mains et son massage des épaules faisait un bien fou._

 _Draco avait passé une journée… non, une semaine horrible. Sans parler du boulot à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où il terminait sa formation de guérisseur, il s'était inq… ennuyé toute la semaine car Harry était en planque et ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui._

 _Pour l'instant, Harry était de nouveau là et il s'occupait si bien d'éliminer la tension du corps de Draco._

 _Ça faisait six mois depuis leur premier baiser (qui avait eu lieu lors de l'épisode du « t'es brillant », à une semaine de Noël.) Ils en avaient échangé plusieurs depuis, bien sûr. Du plus simple au plus langoureux._

 _Ils aimaient se remémorer la fois où ils avaient honoré la_ _ **tradition**_ _de se donner un baiser sous une branche de gui. Harry lui avait tenu les deux mains et ça avait duré bien une minute avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur souffle. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble et leur deuxième baiser._

 _Les choses avançaient plutôt lentement entre eux deux, au début, et c'était tant mieux. Harry avait adoré les semaines de flirts et, avant aussi, quand il cherchait des moyens pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et voulait être plus qu'un ancien camarade de classe croisé, sept ans après Poudlard, dans un nouveau bar sorcier à Londres._

 _Seulement, depuis quelques temps et surtout pendant ces sept jours sans Harry, Draco avait réalisé qu'il était prêt pour plus._

 _Il était temps de donner à Harry une récompense pour sa patience et ses tentatives de séduction plutôt audacieuses._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Dix jours avant son absence de sept jours, Harry avait envoyé à Draco une photographie de type polaroïd, glissée dans une enveloppe qui portait son parfum. Au dos de la photo, il avait écrit : "Pour que tu penses à moi. H." Draco avait souri et accroché la photo dans son casier à l'hôpital. Chaque jour, pendant une semaine, Harry envoya un autre cliché. Chacun montrait Harry, souriant, dans différents lieux et sous différents angles. Draco les accrocha toutes dans son casier. Sauf deux : la première, un portrait en noir et blanc, figé, du brun qui souriait, la tête légèrement de profil, qu'il encadra et posa sur sa table de chevet. La seconde, il la garda dans l'enveloppe et s'en servit de marque page. Harry s'était montré particulièrement entreprenant avec cette photo-là : elle le montrait : allongé, torse nu, pantalon défait et une main plongée à moitié dans son caleçon dont on distinguait la couture. Draco regrettait que l'image ne bouge pas._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Un jour avant son départ, Harry lui avait fait couler un bain avec beaucoup trop de mousse et il avait disposé plusieurs bougies. Draco n'aurait pas dit non si Harry lui avait proposé de partager ce bain. Mais Harry resta très gentleman et lui assura que le bain n'était que pour lui._

 _« Tu es sûr ? » s'était enquis Draco, qui était vêtu d'un peignoir moelleux vert foncé, en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille._

 _« Certain._ _»_ _Harry l'embrassa ardemment puis se recula. «Je vais y aller, avant de changer d'avis. » Draco fit tomber son peignoir à terre et entra lentement dans l'eau chaude du bain._

 _« Je croyais que tu devais partir ? » demanda Draco goguenard._

 _Harry cligna des yeux et secoua la tête._

 _«Oui, euh. J'ai oublié de te donner ça. »_

 _Harry sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son manteau et la remit à Draco. Il partit après un rapide bisou sur les lèvres. Draco découvrit avec bonheur le cliché identique à celui dans son livre de chevet, en version photo magique qui se mouvait. Draco resta dans son bain, à contempler la photo et à l'imiter, jusqu'à ce que presque toutes les bulles disparaissent._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Oui, il était temps de faire avancer les choses. Draco se tourna sur le canapé pour faire face à Harry. Il lui prit une main et lui en embrasser le dos. Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent délicieusement._

 _Le Serpentard annonça : « J'ai envie d'un massage. Ici. »_

 _Il guida la main sur son entrejambe, élicitant un soupir surpris de la part d'Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça avec un doux sourire et entreprit quelques lentes caresses toujours plus appuyées. Draco se cala ensuite en arrière sur le canapé, laissant à Harry le soin de lui défaire le bouton de son pantalon, d'abaisser sa braguette avec minutie et de s'occuper seul du reste._

 _*o*o*o*_

 _Un mois plus tard, Harry était rentré d'une autre mission, blessé, gravement. Draco n'était pas d'astreinte cette fois-là et il fut prévenu bien trop tardivement à son goût par le patronus d'Hermione._

 _« Tu aurais pu mourir. »_

 _« Le guérisseur Pye dit que je peux déjà sortir demain soir. »_

 _« Augustus Pye est un idiot. Tu sortiras quand je l'aurai décidé. »_

 _« Tu es jaloux ? »_

 _« Absolument pas ! »_

 _Draco examina son dossier. Un pli barrait son front._

 _« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela en a l'air. » Harry se voulait rassurant._

 _« Bah oui, un coma de trois jours et une hémorragie interne, ça n'est pas grave du tout ! »_

 _Draco avait la furieuse envie de prendre la seringue que tenait la guérisseuse stagiaire, restée en retrait jusque-là, et de l'enfoncer dans le crâne sans cervelle de ce crétin de Potter._

 _« Exactement ! Parce que c'est interne. Par définition, si on en suit le sens, interne ça veut dire à l'intérieur et c'est bien là que le sang doit être : à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ? »_

 _La stagiaire bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et piqua mal le bras d'Harry qui grimaça. « Bien fait ! » songea Draco._

 _« Quinze ans qu'on se connait et je ne sais toujours pas si tu fais exprès d'être un crétin fini ou non, mais ça ne m'amuse pas.»_

 _« Ça fait quatorze ans et trois cents dix jours seulement, qu'on se connaît. Ça ne fait pas encore quinze ans. »_

 _Harry souriait. Ce qui aurait pu être charmant, s'il n'avait pas le visage aussi tuméfié et une dent en moins._

 _Draco n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui et il dut prendre sur lui de ne pas sauter sur cet insolent et inconsidéré face au danger d'Harry Potter. La vertu de son amant était sauve car ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pour le moment._

 _Voir Harry sur un lit d'hôpital rappela à Draco la première fois lors de laquelle ils se rencontrèrent au service des blessés. (C'était dix jours après avoir bu un verre dans le bar du Lutin Farceur.)_

 _C'était pendant une garde de nuit. Un raid avait mal tourné et plusieurs Aurors avaient été grièvement blessés, dont Harry et Ron qui ne travaillait pas encore avec son frère à la boutique de farces et attrapes._

 _Harry avait plusieurs côtes fêlées et sa jambe gauche n'était pas tordue dans le bon sens. L'état de Ron était plus inquiétant encore. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang au niveau du thorax et était inconscient. Draco dut procéder à une opération d'urgence._

 _Par miracle, Draco réussit à trouver l'origine du saignement et le stoppa, sauvant ainsi la vie de Ron. Quand Harry put sortir de l'hôpital, il boita légèrement jusqu'à Draco et le serra dans les bras pendant une longue minute, pour le remercier._

 _Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs chemins se croisaient à l'hôpital et cela ne serait pas la dernière._

 _Ça avait été un sujet récurrent de disputes : Harry avait un métier dangereux par définition, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait risquer sa vie inutilement et jouer les héros à chaque fois sans se soucier des conséquences. Draco avait parfois envie de lui dire de démissionner et de partir vivre avec lui, loin de tout, de peur qu'un jour on lui annonce qu'Harry ne reviendrait plus. Il ne le fit jamais. Harry lui avait suffisamment dit et répété qu'il était lâche et égoïste. Il avait ajouté un soir que Draco avait un cœur velu comme le sorcier d'un conte de Beedle le Barde. Il en avait plus qu'assez que Draco soit aussi froid, presque indifférent quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments._

 _« Tu n'as pas réagi ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose quand tu vois quelqu'un pleurer._ _»_

 _« J'ai réagi : j'ai levé les yeux au ciel._ _»_

 _Harry l'avait regardé, incrédule et dégoûté par son insensibilité. Puis il avait claqué la porte. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant deux jours._

 _Draco avait cru que c'était fini pour de bon._

 _En fin d'après-midi du deuxième jour, Draco avait entendu de la musique venir de l'extérieur. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'air… Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et la musique s'accentua. C'était la chanson « Baby, it's cold outside ! » qu'Harry avait passée au début de leur relation sur un tourne-disque et sur laquelle ils avaient dansé un slow au milieu du salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il lui avait fallu toute once de bonne volonté pour ne pas céder à son envie d'embrasser Harry pendant cette danse (Draco avait pour principe d'attendre le troisième rendez-vous galant pour embrasser quelqu'un) ou de laisser courir ses mains n'importe où sur le corps chaud qui se mouvait délicieusement contre le sien._

 _Cet autre jour, la musique qui s'élevait de la rue était la manière d'Harry – qui se tenait sur le trottoir, une chaîne hifi portable en main, volume sonore à fond – de lui demander pardon. Draco, accoudé au rebord de fenêtre située au quatrième étage de l'immeuble, observa Harry se ridiculiser en chantant – plutôt bien, il devait l'admettre – pendant toute la durée du morceau. Des passants s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter. Quelqu'un lui donna une pièce d'argent. Un voisin cria de faire taire ce vacarme. A la fin, plusieurs personnes applaudirent, dont Draco – il frappa des mains avec plus de retenue et de lenteur que les passants - qui le laissa entrer dans l'immeuble, puis son appartement. Ils dansèrent un autre slow qui dura plusieurs heures. C'était à un mois de leur rupture définitive._

Fin du flashback

Harry entra dans la librairie et il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, le livre dans un tote bag avec l'emblème de Fleury & Bott brodé dessus et un carton d'invitation (« V.I.P. pour vous Monsieur Potter !» avait insisté la vendeuse et qu'Harry avait déclinée, il voulait être traité comme les autres) pour une lecture publique, à la boutique, suivie d'une rencontre-dédicace avec l'auteur, la veille de Noël.

OO*OO

Arrivé dans son nouvel appartement, Harry ôta ses chaussures et les déposa méticuleusement dans un coin, près de la porte, puis son écharpe et son manteau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. (Avant de sortir avec Draco, Harry était bien plus bordélique que maintenant. Il avait gardé certaines bonnes habitudes, Draco aurait été fier de lui.) Harry alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette magique et se servit un verre. Un double scotch, sans glace, qu'il avala d'une traite et grimaça. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à se racheter une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, bien meilleur à son goût.

Il s'en prépara un deuxième qu'il posa sur la petite table ronde du salon avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil, avec son dernier achat en main.

Il ouvrit la première page…

J.R.S. Evans

 _Le Cœur velu_

 _Comment s'y prendre avec les sorciers qui refusent encore et toujours de s'engager ?_

Il passa un doigt sur les lettres dorées en relief du titre. Il tourna la page suivante… Il y avait une brève dédicace, dans une fine et élégante écriture.

 _Pour H._

La gorge nouée et la boule au ventre, Harry passa à la page suivante…

*o*o*

Table des matières

Introduction

1 : aller boire un verre dans un nouveau bar

2 : le serrer dans les bras pendant 1 minute

3 : envoyer un hibou pour lui dire comment vous vous voyez dans 10 ans

4 : organiser une soirée cinéma popcorn

5 : le chercher à sa sortie de travail

6 : lui acheter son dessert préféré

7 : lui tenir la main

8 : préparer un petit apéro

9 : danser un slow dans le salon

10 : lui envoyer un joli message d'amour

11 : lui dire qu'il est brillant

12 : préparer un dîner aux chandelles

13 : remplir la chambre de post-it "love"

14 : lui tenir les deux mains et l'embrasser

15 : dessiner un cœur sur un papier et le lui glisser dans sa poche

16 : lui envoyer une photographie de soi

17 : lui préparer un bain avec des bougies

18 : lui faire un massage

19 : mettre un joli courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres

20 : lui proposer un petit moment intime

21 : lui préparer un petit déjeuner

22 : lui rappeler le nombre de jours depuis votre rencontre

23 : glisser des lettres découpées dans du papier pour qu'il vous écrive un mot d'amour

24 : lui donner trois raisons pour lesquelles vous l'aimez

25 : glisser des friandises dans son sac

26 : faire une balade romantique

27 : écrire un mot doux sous son oreiller

28 : lui envoyer une chanson pour qu'il l'écoute et pense à vous

29 : faire trois compliments dans la journée

30 : lui dire " je t'aime "

Le mot de l'auteur

*o*o*

Harry regarda la double page, choqué. Il passa directement au dernier chapitre et se mit à lire son contenu.

OoOoOoO

Étape 30 : Lui dire " je t'aime "

*0*0*0*

C'était à deux jours des fêtes de Noël. Un dimanche. Au petit matin. On venait de faire l'amour. Il aimait le faire ce jour-là, entre autres motifs parce que son oncle aurait été scandalisé s'il venait à lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé une autre raison qui faisait du dimanche, le meilleur jour de la semaine. C'était à la fois tordu et perfide comme façon de penser. J'adhérais complètement.

Il aimait prendre son temps avec moi, et réciproquement, et je ne m'en plaignais jamais, et vice-versa.

Cette fois-ci fut cependant différente. Pour un dimanche. Brusque, rapide, sans aucune finesse. J'étais en colère. Il venait de m'annoncer, contrit, qu'il devait repartir en mission, alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer la veille. Je lui reprochai d'avoir attendu le dernier moment pour me l'annoncer. Je le soupçonnai de savoir qu'il ne resterait pas plus que quelques heures depuis son arrivée.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Il me caressa le bras et me fit un de ses sourires. Et Merlin, je le détestais pour ça. Un sourire et j'étais sous le charme. Et Merlin, je _me_ détestais pour ça. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'être guimauve. Il fallait que je sois fort. Je lui en voulais et il dit la seule chose qui acheva de briser un peu plus ce qui me tenait de cœur :

« Parce que tu m'as manqué. »

Ce sont les mots qu'il avait employés la veille – et chaque fois qu'il revenait - quand je lui ai ouvert la porte et mes bras dans lesquels il s'est jeté. Je l'ai serré fort puis on s'est embrassés, pendant plusieurs minutes. On s'est étreints passionnément une première fois, lui, dos plaqué contre la porte et la seconde fois, après un sandwich rapidement avalé, il m'a chevauché sur le tapis dans ma chambre, au pied du lit.

Quatre heures plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux brusquement et lança un _Lumos_ qui éclaira la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il sursauta, il revenait de la douche, serviette nouée autour de la taille, et cette simple vue réveilla mon désir. Pourtant, je fronçais les sourcils, pas à cause du bleu sur sa taille que j'avais déjà remarqué, sans le commenter (à quoi bon ?), mais parce qu'il tenait à la main… son uniforme d'Auror que j'avais trouvé beau – et sexy - à une époque. Mais maintenant que je le voyais couvert de taches de sang – que j'imaginais être le sien– je l'abhorrai car il me rappelait ces trop nombreuses fois où il n'était pas là. Il allait l'enfiler et je compris qu'il n'avait pas pris sa douche pour se nettoyer consciencieusement avant un rapport, mais parce qu'il comptait repartir.

« Parce que je t'ai manqué… ou c'est le sexe qui t'a manqué ? » demandai-je acerbe.

Il prononça mon prénom et je n'aimais pas le ton infantilisant qu'il utilisa. Il n'était pas en position de me faire des reproches.

Face à mon silence et à ma mine boudeuse, il eut la décence de s'excuser. Ça n'était pas trop tôt, même si au fond de moi c'était déjà trop tard.

Je feignis de lui pardonner. Il me posa deux-trois questions sur le travail et la semaine passée. Je lui répondis laconiquement. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le faire souffrir comme il me faisait souffrir par son absence, par ses blessures que je soignais parfois personnellement, par son amour suffocant et contagieux, par tous ces gestes attentionnés qui m'endurcissaient un peu plus à chaque fois car j'étais terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il fallait que je me protège de ce poison qu'était l'Amour. Son amour.

Il proposa une sortie avec ses amis. Intérieurement, je faisais une grimace.

(C'était un autre sujet de discorde : ses amis. L'usage du déterminant « ses » était essentiel. Ce n'était pas « nos » amis. Juste les siens que je supportais de voir une fois par mois et c'était suffisant. Mon travail à Sainte-Mangouste était une excuse pour garder cette fréquence de mélange social obligatoire dans toute bonne relation de couple, à son minimum. Ça n'était pas seulement de la mauvaise volonté venant de ma part – comme il me l'avait reproché plusieurs fois - mais l'ambiance générale était bizarre. Son meilleur ami était constamment sur le qui-vive. (Je lui avais pourtant sauvé la vie, à cet ingrat ! Bon, d'accord, quand on était adolescents, j'avais failli l'empoisonner, mais il n'aurait jamais dû boire cet élixir empoisonné et puis y avait prescription depuis, non ? J'avais bien pardonné à l'homme que je fréquentais d'avoir failli m'assassiner à cette même période de nos vies. – Un stupide duel dans les toilettes des filles de l'école de sorcellerie qui avait mal fini, dont je vous épargnerai les détails -Je lui en voulais néanmoins pour les cicatrices sur le torse qu'ils m'avaient laissées.)

Je tolérais mieux la femme de son meilleur ami, qui avait le mérite d'être cultivée. Il n'y avait que cette ancienne camarade blonde de Serdaigle, prénommée Luna, qui ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Oui, surprenant, car elle pouvait avoir des propos excentriques qui auraient mit mal à l'aise n'importe quelle personne sensée. Je ne dois pas être totalement sain d'esprit.)

Je lui annonçai que j'y réfléchirais. (C'était tout décidé : ça ne faisait que trois semaines et deux jours.) Je voulais aussi voir _mes_ amis, avec lesquels il s'était rapidement intégré. Evidemment, c'était facile pour lui. Toujours sympa et souriant. Il était le petit-ami idéal : joyeux, attentionné, toujours prêt à rendre service et à se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir. Pourtant je savais qu'il avait des parts sombres en lui et j'étais d'ailleurs une de ses ombres qui ternissait l'image si parfaite du héros national du monde sorcier. J'étais considéré comme le méchant de l'histoire. Autant s'y faire et l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Je fis glisser le drap pour lui révéler mon corps nu, languissant d'être touché.

« Dans combien de temps est-ce que tu dois partir ? »

Je me rapprochai avec une lenteur calculée et il comprit à mon regard que je n'accepterai aucun refus de sa part.

J'ai atteint l'extase en un temps record qui aurait épaté l'adolescent de quinze ans que j'ai été. Je me suis retiré de lui, sans chercher à savoir s'il avait joui aussi. Sa main qui s'activait sur son sexe, s'arrêta quand je me suis levé, le laissant seul, pantelant, à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, il était parti. J'avais envie de sourire, avec cruauté car je savais qu'il avait été réduit à devoir utiliser un simple sort de nettoyage et qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Il n'était pas là pour voir mon sourire, je le gardai donc pour moi. Il ne vit jamais non plus que ce n'était pas l'eau de la douche qui mouillait mes joues.

Une semaine plus tard…

Il était revenu – frappant à ma porte, en plein milieu de la nuit - et c'était presque comme si le précédent événement n'avait pas eu lieu. Presque.

Pour commencer, je ne l'ai pas touché cette nuit-là. J'étais fatigué, rancunier et une part infime de moi avait honte de la manière dont je l'avais traitée la dernière fois. Il s'est allongé à mes côtés et c'était la première fois que je regrettais qu'il ne me serre pas dans les bras pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, on a échangé puis ouvert nos cadeaux de Noël, dans un quasi silence. (On était le 29 décembre, l'esprit de la fête n'y était plus vraiment.) On s'est remercié mutuellement. Il m'a embrassé et le reste de la journée était relativement calme. Trop calme. Le calme avant la tempête, peut-être ? L'atmosphère se chargea au fil des heures d'une certaine tension.

J'ai accepté le soir qu'il me fasse une petite gâterie avec sa bouche, pour se faire pardonner, car :

1) Ça lui évitait de me parler. Je n'avais plus envie de lui parler -ça finirait immanquablement en dispute - ni d'entendre _encore_ ses plates excuses.

2) Le voir se mettre à genoux avec son petit regard de Croup battu était jouissif.

3) C'était sa putain de bouche dont on parlait. Elle ne me décevait jamais, elle.

Je n'ai pas fêté le nouvel an avec lui. J'avais des projets avec _mes_ amis : un weekend à Paris. Une décision que j'allais amèrement regretter, sans parler de la gueule de bois carabinée que je me suis traînée pendant trois heures, le temps de remettre la main sur une potion qui soulagerait mon mal de crâne.

Deux semaines plus tard…

La « routine » avait repris, mais la tension était palpable. Tout était prétexte à s'engueuler et pour ne rien arranger, au contraire c'était pire encore après, ça finissait souvent par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

On fit une trêve tacite pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon cousin et filleul de mon compagnon qui s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de moi alors qu'il était bien présent. Cruelle ironie.

On fit semblant que tout allait bien, devant la famille. On se parla poliment. Il prit même ma main et pendant un instant, je me sentis… bien, comme au premier jour.

L'illusion dura jusqu'au retour chez nous. Chez moi…

Il m'avait annoncé la veille qu'il partait en mission. J'étais donc préparé à son départ. Ça n'aurait pas dû me blesser à ce point. J'avais parfois envie de m'arracher le cœur, comme dans le conte de Beedle le Barde. Je voulais devenir le Cœur velu. Incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments pour celui qui partageait ma vie depuis plus de trois ans et dont je refusais encore et toujours de lui donner les clefs donnant accès à cet organe qui battait dans ma poitrine et à ma demeure librement.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de fermer la porte correctement, s'il te plaît ? » Malgré ma colère qui se transformait en indifférence, je savais rester poli.

« Il est peut-être temps que j'ai un double des clefs ? »

Il essayait d'être nonchalant et joyeux. Je lui piétinais tout espoir avec un hautain :

« Je n'utilise pas de clefs. »

« C'est une expression. Il serait plus simple de me donner l'autorisation magique définitive pour entrer chez toi. »

Je sirotais mon double scotch avec complaisance puis demandais :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il perdait patience et se raccrochait pourtant désespérément à un espoir longtemps disparu – n'avait-il jamais vraiment existé, pour commencer ?- de me faire céder :

« Je viens ici tous les jours. Ça m'éviterait de devoir t'attendre, au Ministère ou dehors, à chaque fois que tu n'es pas chez toi. »

Je posais mon verre violemment sur la table. C'était ça ou je lui jetais le verre à la tête.

« Ne me reproche pas de ne plus avoir de maison. Tu n'aurais pas dû donner le square Grimmaurd, si tu ne voulais pas être sdf. »

Le niveau sonore montait d'un cran dans sa voix : il tentait vainement de se contrôler :

« Je n'y allais quasiment jamais et toutes mes affaires étaient dans tes placards. Il est bien plus utile à ces jeunes orphelins qu'à moi. »

« Peut-être, mais même si tu prétends le contraire, je sais que tu adorais cette demeure et surtout c'était ton héritage que tu as jeté pour jouer les nobles sauveurs. »

Et alors que tout laissait croire qu'il me crierait dessus, c'est d'un ton anormalement calme et doux qu'il dit :

« C'est vrai, je l'adorais, mais c'est toi que j'aime.»

Ses beaux yeux verts me fixaient et c'était cliché à dire, mais je me noyais dedans. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je faisais une crise de tachycardie. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me calmer.

« Je… Tu m'aimes ? » Ma voix semblait surprise. Ça lui paraissait pourtant évident.

« Oui, je t'aime. »

« Alors prouve-le-moi ! » J'étais en colère. Il disait m'aimer, à cinq minutes de son départ pour une énième mission qui l'éloignerait encore. Il n'avait pas été là pour Noël. Encore une fois ! Alors qu'il avait promis…

Il me regarda, sidéré.

« Tu veux que _je_ te prouve mon amour ? N'en as-tu pas eu les preuves pendant ces trois ans de vie de couple ?! Je vois mal, ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ! »

 _Reste, reste, reste, reste, par pitié reste._ C'est ce que me criaient mes pensées.

« Si tu ne le sais pas, alors va-t-en et ne reviens plus. » fut ma réponse.

*0*0*0*

Harry referma le livre. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration était haletante. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le reste, il savait comment se finirait cette histoire. _Leur_ histoire _._

Harry contempla encore quelques instants la couverture du livre, les yeux embués dans le vague.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé. »

*0*0*0*

Flash back

« Si tu ne le sais pas, alors va-t-en et ne reviens plus. » fut la réponse donnée par Draco.

« Je t'aime. » dit Harry, les larmes au bord des yeux... "Tu devrais réagir quand quelqu'un pleure"... avant de se diriger vers la porte… C'était la fin. Draco en avait la certitude. Harry ne reviendrai plus, s'il passait cette porte.

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. La porte claqua. C'était la fin de leur relation, définitivement.

"Tu devrais réagir quand quelqu'un pleure"... résonna à nouveau une voix dans sa tête. La voix de Harry. _"Je t'aime"..._

« Alors reste bon sang ! » s'écria Draco, en pleine détresse, en s'adressant à la porte. Il courut après Harry pour le rattraper, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais, sinon. Il se mit à crier dans le couloir :

« Harry ! Reste !» Le brun se retourna. « Harry, je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes : reste ici. Avec moi ! (Draco arriva à sa hauteur) Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je dirais tout ce que tu veux… Reste parce que... je t'aime ! Je t'aime. Reste. Reste… »

Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. « Chut, Draco. Je suis là. Calme-toi... Je vais rester. »

*0*0*0*

Six mois plus tard, Draco et Harry passaient leur soirée, au Lutin Farceur avec plusieurs de leurs amis.

« Weasley ! J'exige ma revanche ! »

« Zabini, je te battrais à ce jeu les yeux fermés. »

« Tu veux parier combien ? »

« Alors Potter, pardon, Harry, pas trop ennuyant d'être un Auror qui forme de jeunes recrues et qui ne va jamais sur le terrain ? »

Draco poussa Pansy du coude, plus fortement que nécessaire, pour qu'elle le laisse passer et qu'il puisse sortir de table. Harry observa le blond s'éloigner vers la scène, avant de dire à Parkinson :

« Absolument pas. Ça me laisse énormément de temps libre pour… »

Il s'interrompit car une musique venait de commencer, avec force. Une mélodie qu'il connaissait bien. C'était leur chanson : « Baby, it's cold outside. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait Draco. Il ne chanta pas, ce que trouva fort dommage Harry qui le fixait avec curiosité et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. D'un coup de baguette, la musique diminua de volume et Draco, avec un sonorus, demanda l'attention de tous et le silence. Il invita ensuite Harry à venir le rejoindre.

Comme il ne bougeait pas assez vite, Draco ordonna à Pansy et Hermione, assises à la même table que le Gryffondor, de l'aider à l'amener jusqu'à lui.

« Merci mesdames. »

Un Lumos puissant et presque aveuglant, tel un projecteur, éclaira Harry et Draco.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ? »

Draco prit sa main et dit :

« Harry, mon cher Harry. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de dire que tu étais mon petit-ami ? » C'était une question rhétorique. Draco enchaîna, en posant un genou à terre : « La raison est très simple : je préférerais que tu sois mon époux. Alors, je vais te poser la question suivante : Harry James Potter, accepterais-tu… »

« Oui ! »

« Tu peux me laisser finir ? »

Toute l'assistance de cette scène rigola, devant l'air désabusé de Draco.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et dit :

« Oui, pardon. »

« Harry James Potter : Voudrais-tu te marier avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

Fin du flashback

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé. »

Harry accueillit les lèvres de Draco avec bonheur.

 **FIN**

Disclaimers bis :

1\. « _Le Cœur velu : Comment s'y prendre avec les sorciers qui refusent encore et toujours de s'engager ? »_ est inspiré du titre « _Le Cœur velu : Comment s'y prendre avec les sorciers qui refusent de s'engager ? »_ bestseller (dont l'auteur reste inconnu) mentionné par Albus Dumbledore dans _Les Contes de Beedles le Barde._

2\. Cf : la case 4 de ce calendrier ^.^ Comme ça, vous avez la réponse si vous vous posiez la question : qu'a dit Draco pour mériter ce compliment de la part d'Harry ?

3\. La liste des étapes est inspirée d'une liste vue sur pinterest, il y a bien trop longtemps pour ma mémoire de poisson rouge pour vous en donner le titre exacte.

4\. « Baby, it's cold outside » est composée et écrite par Franck Loesser


	24. Case 24 bonhomme de neige - souvenir

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter et Teddy Lupin. (Big clin d'œil pour **Kissy…** XD)

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance – FLUFF - Se passe en décembre 2022 (soit un an après la case 2)

 **NdSs :** Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Voilà, ce calendrier s'achève aujourd'hui. (Il était prévu une case bonus pour le 25 – parce qu'il devrait y avoir une case 25 dans tous les calendriers de l'Avent ! *lève le poing en l'air…* Silence * … avant de le rabaisser* Ahem, bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas de case 25 aujourd'hui. N'insistez pas !... Elle sera dévoilée, plus tard, dans une autre fic… XD... et comme je l'ai dit dans la case 22, il y aura une autre case bonus -suite de la case 22 - dans ce calendrier… vous suivez toujours ?)

Passez de joyeuses fêtes…

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case numéro 24**

o  
oo  
ooo  
(o o)  
Y( v )Y  
(_)

 **Albus, Harry et Lily soupirèrent en chœur en regardant par la fenêtre du salon.**

Le ciel était gris, mais il ne neigeait pas.

Lily aimait la neige. A tel point que cet élément était son **souvenir** heureux pour invoquer son Patronus. Il lui avait fallu trois mois avant d'y arriver. Le professeur Malfoy lui avait conseillé de ne surtout pas perdre espoir. Si lui y était parvenu, nul doute qu'elle pouvait l'accomplir également. Ses paroles lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire de persévérer et de réussir à produire une lionne gracieuse, qui marchait au côté d'un petit écureuil roux qui faisait de temps à autre des bonds. (Draco avait noté la douce ironie d'un tel animal alors qu'il était allergique aux noisettes et à la couleur orange, emblématique des Weasley. Sa remarque avait beaucoup fait rire Harry, alors Draco avait juste haussé des épaules, avant de replonger, avec un sourire, le nez dans son assiette de risotto aux asperges. C'était lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous galant, connu aussi sous le nom de code : opération "je fais du pied sous la table avec mon ancienne Némésis".)

Les trois Potter soupirèrent à nouveau de concert. Il ne neigeait toujours pas et ils étaient en retard…

Harry adorait la neige. Pour deux raisons. La première : Chacun de ses trois enfants étaient nés un jour d'hiver et à chaque fois, il avait neigé. La seconde : il avait échangé son premier baiser avec Draco, sous la neige. C'était il y a une semaine, à peine. Harry pouvait encore sentir la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa bouche et les sensations grisantes quand ils approfondirent le baiser, avec volupté. Tout le corps d'Harry avait été en émoi et si Draco, le fourbe, n'avait pas mit fin à leur échange lingual sensuel pour retourner en classe, après leur déjeuner improvisé dans une salle de classe vide, Harry aurait proposé qu'ils aillent continuer leurs activités dans le lit du blond… Non, ce n'était pas rapide. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et se tournaient autour depuis des mois. Harry avait attendu trois rendez-vous galants avant d'embrasser le blond, parce que Draco avait des principes (absurdes, selon Harry, qui les respecta néanmoins pour prouver son engagement sincère auprès du blond, et qui était content que Malfoy n'ait pas de règles strictes définies sur un nombre de rendez-vous à respecter avant de passer à une étape plus intime.)

L'occasion avait failli se présenter, deux jours plus tard, quand Harry et lui dinèrent dans une auberge à Pré-au-Lard. Harry était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'un professeur de Poudlard… surtout que Draco avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de Snape... Draco avait détaché ses lèvres du cou du brun et levé un sourcil interrogateur. Oui, okay, il ne voulait pas le dire de cette manière. Draco n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire, mais il semblait plus amusé que rebuté par la maladresse d'Harry.

« Je te montrerai ma chambre quand tu me montreras la tienne, Harry. »

Draco embrassa rapidement ses lèvres et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Harry le regarda partir et disparaitre à travers la Grande porte d'entrée du château. Il cogna sa tête contre le mur de pierre et poussa un grognement de frustration intense. Il serait encore réduit à finir sa soirée en compagnie de sa main droite. Il soupira, quand brusquement un pan de neige collée au mur lui tomba sur le crâne. Il poussa un petit cri surpris. C'était plus efficace qu'une douche froide. Draco sourit et rangea sa baguette. Il avait hâte de recevoir l'invitation de Potter (qui arriva une heure plus tard, par hibou.)

Ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Harry se demandait à quel moment il devrait s'inquiéter. Un Malfoy n'était jamais en retard. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient deux Malfoy à venir passer les fêtes chez lui ? (Ginny et lui avaient divorcé un peu moins d'un an auparavant.)

Harry avertirait la brigade spéciale de recherche des personnes disparues du Ministère un peu plus tard, si cela était nécessaire. Il voulait qu'il neige car il avait prévu –promis, même- de faire de la luge avec Draco et les enfants. S'il ne neigeait pas, il y aurait plus d'un déçu.

Harry eut un déclic ! Il était sorcier – la voix de Draco résonna dans sa tête : « Et un crétin lent à détente. » qu'il chassa rapidement, et il connaissait le sort pour invoquer de la neige.

Harry informa ses deux enfants qu'il revenait et de ne pas le suivre dehors. La magie liée à la météo était capricieuse et instable. Elle pouvait s'avérer dangereuse. Harry ne voulait pas causer d'accidents inutilement. Harry demanda à Albus de prévenir son frère et Teddy de ne pas sortir s'ils venaient à descendre.

James était avec Teddy, dans sa chambre. C'était d'ailleurs bien trop calme là-haut, pensa Harry en enfilant son épais manteau et une écharpe. D'habitude, Harry pouvait les entendre rire ou se chamailler gentiment. Ils avaient sans doute jeté un sort d'insonorisation. Harry espérait juste que son fils n'ait pas l'idée totalement farfelue de se raser le crâne, comme l'an passé, lorsque Scorpius avait failli mourir étouffé suite à son allergie aux noisettes. Teddy avait trouvé l'idée si géniale qu'il avait fait de même… Ouais, sans commentaire… Surtout qu'apparemment, y'avait pas que les cheveux que James avait dû raser… Encore une fois, sans commentaire…

C'est ce que Ron avait compris du bout de conversation qu'il avait surprise de la part des quatre adolescents –Scorpius, Albus, James et Teddy - réunis au milieu de la nuit dans le salon de son meilleur ami –et encore de sa sœur à cette époque – en pyjamas de Noël, avec des plaids autour de leurs épaules et tasses de chocolats chauds en mains. Ron, qui dormait dans une des chambres d'amis à l'étage avec Hermione, était descendu pour un petit encas nocturne. Ron espérait qu'il reste un bout de tarte à la mélasse. Ron n'appréciait pas Malfoy, mais si son fils savait cuisiner de bons desserts, ça pouvait l'aider à remonter dans son estime.)

Lily et Albus observèrent par la fenêtre leur père brandir sa baguette dans tous les sens, avec entrain. Albus avait un peu honte de le voir ainsi. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne le voyait gesticuler comme un lunatique. Et surtout pas Scorpius. Albus eut un sourire à la pensée de voir bientôt son meilleur ami… et petit-ami, mais c'était encore secret : ils attendaient d'être réunis en famille pour leur annoncer. L'invitation de son père tombait à pic ! Albus se demanda un instant si Teddy et James accepteraient de faire leur coming-out en même temps. D'une pierre, deux coups, disait l'adage. Albus avait un peu peur de la réaction de sa famille, en particulier de son père. (Sa mère était déjà au courant et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras et dit des paroles rassurantes. Elle avait enchaîné sur des conseils et précautions à prendre pendant un rapport intime, bien qu'elle ne fût pas forcément la mieux placée pour lui parler de ces choses-là. Harry aurait plus d'infos à lui fournir. Albus en doutait grandement. En plus, son père lui avait déjà donné LA conversation et ça avait été embarrassant au possible. C'était avant qu'il ne quitte sa mère et il ne savait pas à l'époque que son fils était amoureux de Scorpius. Albus préférait demander conseil à Teddy.)

Un petit cri extatique de sa sœur le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il neigeait ! Abondamment. Harry leur fit signe de le rejoindre, après dix minutes.

Lily traîna son frère par la main dehors. Elle le lâcha pour se mettre à courir et tournoyer en tirant la langue.

Albus détestait la neige. Trop froid, trop humide. Sans parler du fait que ça rendait les gens complètement gaga et prêt à faire des trucs absolument idiots comme : se jeter dedans et gesticuler pour former une silhouette d'ange. (Comme venait de le faire son père. Non, mais sérieusement ? Albus espérait que la crise de la quarantaine s'achèverait bientôt. Son père avait un comportement bizarre et il traînait un peu trop souvent à son goût à Poudlard ces dernières semaines. Albus pensait cette lubie derrière eux. Harry fut vite rejoint par Lily.) Ou s'initier à une bataille de boules de neige. (Avez-vous déjà reçu un morceau de glace en pleine tête ? Ça fait mal, ça colle dans les cheveux et pire, quand un bout vient à se glisser dans la nuque jusque dans le dos, c'est juste la plus atroce des sensations. À côté, un Détraqueur, c'est du sucre en poudre.)

Oh, et sans oublier l'activité la plus grotesque au monde, une perte de temps, que certains considèrent amusante (Lire, c'est amusant. Jouer aux Bavboules, c'est amusant. Jeter des sorts, c'est amusant, parfois.)

Ce que lui demanda Scorpius, la veille des vacances d'hiver, à Poudlard, ne l'était pas : façonner un bonhomme de neige.

Cependant, une fois de plus, Albus n'avait pas la repartie nécessaire pour refuser de participer à cette activité. Faut dire, Scorpius avait donné deux arguments imparables : Le premier : Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là. Albus avait été convaincu. Le second : alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres pour en enlever le sucre déposé dessus et qui provenait à l'origine du churro que mangeait Albus, il lui prit la main et dit ensuite : « Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, alors s'il te plaît, faisons-le ensemble ? » Albus l'avait suivi en rougissant. Son esprit avait déformé les paroles chastes en images bien moins vertueuses.

Albus sentit une boule au ventre. Littéralement. On venait de lui tirer une boule de neige au ventre. Il regarda son ventre puis devant lui et tous les plis réprobateurs de son visage s'effacèrent. Scorpius était arrivé. Il était assis sur une luge, tiré par son père. Albus courut les rejoindre. Scorpius était à peine debout qu'il retomba fesses les premières, sous le poids d'un Albus qui lui sautait au cou pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Tant pis si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire, Scorpius lui avait trop manqué. Ils ne virent pas tout de suite que Draco et Harry faisaient de même.

Lily sourit. James et Teddy venaient de les rejoindre, main dans la main. Tout le monde avait un amoureux. Même Rose en avait un… mais chut, elle n'était pas censée le dire. Lily soupira. Elle aussi aurait voulu avoir un chéri. Dommage que Blaise Zabini n'ait pas de second fils. Elle pouvait peut-être demander au Père Noël ? Une bataille de boules de neige démarra, la sortant de ses pensées. Tout était bien.

 **FIN**

 **NdSs** : Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée ! -) (Pas de gagnant à ce jour pour le quiz défi de James) MERCI d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. MERCI d'avoir ajouté ce recueil à vos favoris. MERCI d'avoir ri. MERCI d'avoir partagé vos impressions. MERCI d'avoir suivi le calendrier au fil des jours (ou presque… pardon, la prochaine fois, je m'y prendrai plus à l'avance. Je suis déjà enchantée –et fière… et épuisée, lol, mais c'est une bonne fatigue - de l'avoir fini pour le 25 décembre.) Un commentaire, s'il vous plaît ? Allez, c'est Noël, lâchez-vous !


	25. Case 25 bonus suite et fin de la case 22

**Disclaimers** :

Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Carmichael Zabini appartient à **rickiss** –qui me le prête, le temps de ce récit, et que je lui redonnerai juste après, avec plaisir, pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses formidables récits dans lequel il apparaît. -) – _Luckyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !_ –

Le titre de la 2ème partie est celui d'un film de Pascal Chaumeil et celui de la 3ème partie est celui d'un livre de Katarina Mazetti.

 **Précision pour ce texte :**

 **Personnages** : Ron Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley, Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Hugo Weasley.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance, Mystery, Humour – Se passe en 2022. Il y a donc quelques références à la pièce de théâtre « Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit »

 **NdSs** : Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Pour bien finir l'année 2018/commencer la nouvelle année, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous offrir la suite et fin de la case 22 !

Ce texte combine également deux défis gentiment donnés par **rickiss,** il y a plusieurs années. Je suis ravie de pouvoir les dévoiler enfin dans ce calendrier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **OoOo Warmer in the winter oOoO**

 **Case bonus**

 **(suite et fin de la case 22)**

o  
W  
OO  
WWW  
((ovo))  
()xxx()  
VVV

 _Précédemment…_

 _Ron était persuadé que sa fille avait un amoureux et que le nom de cet individu était inscrit quelque part entre ces symboles bizarres. Ron avait besoin de connaître le nom de sa future cible sur laquelle il jetterait un mauvais sort pour le dissuader de courtiser sa petite fille ! Il ne pouvait pas avouer cela à Zabini. À la place, il dit :_

 _« Hermione est Ministre de la Magie, elle a assez de travail comme ça et puis vous êtes les meilleurs, non ? »_

 _Le sourire que lui lança Zabini montrait à Ron qu'il avait visé juste. Blaise acceptait l'affaire._

*O*o*O*o*O*

 _Et maintenant…_

2ème partie : L'arnacœur ©

Deux jours plus tard… 19 décembre 2022…

« James ! Ce n'est pas ici que la carotte doit être mise ! »

Ron observa son meilleur ami gronder son fils aîné. Harry, James et Lily construisaient un bonhomme de neige dans un parc sorcier londonien. James ne sembla pas du tout affecté par la réprimande de son père. Depuis son divorce, Harry tentait vainement de jouer une figure parentale autoritaire. Avec trois adolescents, la moitié du temps chez lui, ça n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Ron, qui mangeait des marrons chauds dans un cornet rouge estampillé de sapins verts, glissa un peu sur le banc pour se rapprocher de son neveu préféré assis à ses côtés.

Albus Severus lisait un livre d'arithmancie avec concentration. Ron avait presque des scrupules à le déranger. Presque.

Ron avait besoin de lui demander un service et il avait enfin l'occasion de le faire, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il avait donné des pièces à Hugo et sa sœur pour qu'ils aillent chercher un chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

« Dis-moi, mon petit Al, tu aimes bien le fils de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Albus leva lentement la tête de son grimoire et la tourna vers son oncle. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient avec étonnement et curiosité, mêlée à une appréhension. Il ajusta une mèche dans son bonnet d'hiver à pompon et dit :

« Euh, oui. »

« Bien ! Super ! Extra ! »

Albus sursauta devant l'enthousiasme soudain de son oncle. Il ramena le livre fermé contre sa poitrine et leva ensuite un sourcil interrogateur. Ron eut l'impression bizarre et familière de reconnaître quelqu'un d'autre. Il chassa cette pensée très rapidement pour en revenir au problème qui le taraudait.

« Je vais te parler honnêtement mon petit Albus… »

Albus vacilla légèrement mais garda pour lui la remarque qu'il n'était plus « petit » afin de ne pas blesser son oncle qui était lancé dans un laïus complexe, passionné et par moments conspirateur, qui dura bien cinq minutes.

Quand il eut fini, Albus demanda pour clarifier les choses :

« Tu voudrais que je courtise mon meilleur ami Scorpius car ça l'éloignerait de Rose que tu penses amoureuse de lui ? »

« Tu as tout compris, mon petit Albus. Alors, tu acceptes ? »

Albus cligna trois fois des yeux, lentement, puis éclata de rire. Un rire franc et joyeux qui dura plusieurs marrons chauds avalés. Ron ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle. Sa blague sur la harpie, le guérisseur et le Mimbulus Mimbletonia : ça, c'était à se rouler par terre ! Pas ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était une mission très sérieuse qu'il confiait à son neveu.

Ron avait d'abord pensé à Lily, mais cette dernière avait avoué, trois ans auparavant, lors d'un repas en famille, vouloir se marier plus tard avec Carmichael Zabini, le fils unique de Blaise Zabini. Ron avait rigolé et nargué Harry sur le fait d'avoir Zabini comme membre par alliance dans sa famille.

Flashback

« Tu mérites bien mieux que ce prétentieux arrogant qui drague toutes les filles qui croisent son chemin, Lily ! » protesta Rose.

« Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es jalouse. » riposta Lily.

« N'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il s'intéresse à moi. J'ai bien assez à faire avec ce boulet de Scorpius qui me tourne autour. »

« Scorpius n'est pas un boulet ! C'est le plus adorable des garçons. Excuse-toi tout de suite ! » gronda Albus en se levant de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Hugo assis à ses côtés qui se servait un verre de grenadine et en renversa un peu sur la nappe blanche avec des bonhommes de neige.

« Les enfants ! Du calme, s'il vous plaît ! Albus, assieds-toi. »

Albus regarda son père, avec colère et tristesse. Sans un mot, il quitta la table et la salle à manger.

« Albus… Albus Severus Potter, le repas n'est pas fini, alors reviens ici ! » Harry se leva de table, pour courir après son fils, mais Hermione l'en empêcha. D'un coup de baguette, elle nettoya la tache que son fils, penaud, tentait de dissimuler avec une serviette en papier.

« Rosie, va présenter des excuses à ton cousin. Tout de suite. Et dis-lui de revenir pour le dessert. »

Avec réluctance, Rose fit ce que sa mère lui ordonna.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le dessert était servi dans un grand silence. Rose revint avec Albus qui s'excusa auprès des membres de sa famille.

Quand les premières bouchées furent avalées et les compliments donnés aux deux chefs pâtissiers du jour : Harry et Lily, Hermione demanda :

« Tu es bien calme, James. Un souci ? »

« Teddy me manque. » avoua le jeune garçon en picorant un morceau de tarte.

« Il était là hier et il reviendra demain. Sa grand-mère aussi a le droit de passer du temps avec lui. »

« Maman me manque. » lança Albus, le ton plein de reproches, envers son grand frère ou son père, nul n'aurait su le dire. « Je peux sortir de table, papa, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry soupira, puis acquiesça. Il suivit des yeux son fils qui monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Deux semaines auparavant, Ginny et lui avaient annoncé à leurs trois enfants qu'ils avaient décidé de divorcer.

Harry questionna Hermione :

« Tu penses que je devrais aller lui parler maintenant ? »

« Hm. » Hermione pesait le pour et le contre. En entendant la musique venir de la chambre de l'adolescent, elle conseilla de lui laisser un peu de temps et de remettre au soir la discussion avec son fils cadet.

Elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras avant de la retirer pour leur servir une autre tasse de thé.

Les conversations reprirent très vite après et la bonne humeur et l'ambiance chaleureuse regagnèrent leur place.

Alors que les assiettes, les couverts, les verres et les plats étaient magiquement débarrassés, et des manteaux boutonnés, Ron se tourna vers sa nièce pour lui dire :

« Tu ne veux pas avoir Blaise Zabini comme beau-père, crois-moi, Lily. »

Hermione soupira, exaspérée, derrière lui. Elle faisait les bises à Albus quand Ron avait parlé. Albus serra sa tante dans les bras.

« C'est vrai qu'il est beau. » admit Lily avec un soupir rêveur.

« Je… ce n'est pas… » tenta d'expliquer Ron, mais la jeune fille enchaîna :

« Il est beau et riche et assaisonné. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily.

« Assaisonné ? » interrogea Hermione, avec curiosité.

« Tu veux dire attentionné, ma petite licorne ? » questionna Harry.

« Non, assaisonné. » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Il sent les épices comme le parfum de tante Luna. »

« Ah. »

Fin du flashback

C'était il y a trois ans, mais Lily avait toujours pour ambition d'épouser un Zabini. Ron croisa les bras sur son torse, plein de miettes d'écorces de marrons qu'il épousseta de la main, avant de recroiser les bras.

« Tu es trop drôle, tonton Ron. »

Pourquoi personne ne le prenait au sérieux ?!

Son esclandre eut le mérite de calmer le fou rire d'Albus.

« D'accord, calme-toi, tonton Ron… Je parlerai à Scorpius. Et si ça peut te rassurer, sache que Rose n'aime pas Scorpius de cette manière-là. Et inversement !»

« Ouais, bah je compte sur toi pour que ça le reste !... Ah voilà les chocolats chauds ! »

Hugo portait prudemment un grand porte-gobelet rempli de plusieurs gobelets contenant les boissons chaudes.

« Merci mon trésor. Où est ta sœur ? »

« Elle arrive, elle discute avec un ami. »

« Quel ami ? »

Ron se leva du banc et se retourna. Il vit sa fille en pleine conversation avec un individu grand, dont le visage était dissimulé sous une cape noire. Ron fronça des sourcils.

« Rose ! » cria-t-il, mais elle semblait ne pas l'entendre à cette distance. L'inconnu porta une main dans son manteau. Il allait peut-être agresser sa fille… Vite, Ron, posa les gobelets qu'ils tenaient en mains et alerta Harry. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais en voyant son meilleur ami piquer un sprint dans la neige, baguette à la main, il lui emboîta le pas. L'inconnu, qui venait de donner quelque chose à Rose, n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper indemne de là.

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce que… »

L'agresseur fut plaqué au sol et ligoté, à l'aide d'un sort.

« Tout va bien, Rosie… Je maîtrise la situation… » indiqua Ron, qui reprenait son souffle, assis à moitié sur l'agresseur. Il enleva la cape de l'inconnu pour en dévoiler son visage :

« Malfoy ?! »

« Gjddfkk »

« Draco ? … Ron ! Tu peux lui enlever son bâillon ? »

« _Finite_ »

« Non, mais t'es un grand malade ! Tu es lourd, dégage. » Ron s'exécuta et aida le blond à se relever. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te jeter sur moi comme ça, Weasley ?! »

« Draco, calme-toi. C'est un malentendu, n'est-ce pas Ron ? »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Potter, et enlève-moi ces menottes. »

Harry obtempéra et, il rougissait légèrement –d'avoir couru, sans doute – et un drôle d'échange de regards passa entre Draco et lui.

Ron s'imaginait des trucs. La course de vitesse n'était plus de son âge.

« J'ai cru que… laisse tomber. J'ai fait une erreur et je… m'en excuse, Malfoy. »

« Excuses acceptées, Weasley. »

Son ton n'était pas des plus sincères, mais Ron supposait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de cet homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas cloitré dans un chalet de montagnes en France ? »

« Qui t'a dit ?... »

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui se grattait l'oreille. Il avait sa réponse.

« Quoi ? Tu voulais que ça aussi, ça reste secret ? » demanda Harry exaspéré.

Ron avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une information capitale pour bien comprendre cette phrase énigmatique. Ron voyait des messages cachés partout ces derniers temps. Cela lui rappela la raison première à tout ça :

« Rose ! Tu vas bien ? C'est quoi ce… _truc_ ? »

« C'est Bigoudi, le nouvel animal de compagnie de ma mère. C'est un croisement entre un Murlap et un Croup. »

Rose redonna la créature à Draco. Le Murlap se mit à lécher le visage de Draco qui réprima un sourire malgré son aversion.

« Il est trop mignon. » dit Rose, attendrie, en caressant la tête de Bigoudi.

« Je suis d'accord. »

Ron et Draco lancèrent un regard surpris à Harry qui fut pris d'une quinte de toux soudaine.

Draco secoua légèrement la tête, désabusé. Il expliqua :

« Je le promenais, quand Rose a croisé mon chemin. On parlait quand… vous connaissez la suite. »

Draco enfouit la créature dans son manteau pour le protéger du froid. Ron songeait plutôt que c'était pour le dissimuler, car il avait honte d'être vu avec cette bestiole ridiculement adorable qui aimait lécher la peau de Malfoy. Il lui fit remarquer :

« Il ne faut pas faire ça : c'est dégoûtant. Tu ne sais pas où il a trainé. »

« Ça va, ça chatouille juste. »

« Je parlais à Bigoudi.»

Malfoy le fusilla du regard, il serra les dents et se retint de mettre son poing dans la figure du rouquin.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai été ravie de vous parler. A très bientôt. Papa, vient, ton chocolat chaud va refroidir.»

Rose emmena son père loin des deux autres sorciers qui vit-elle, en tournant la tête, échangèrent quelques mots puis la main de son oncle retint la manche du père de Scorpius… et le tira vers lui. Rose regarda devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry et Draco rejoignirent toute la petite troupe, quelques minutes plus tard. Albus regretta l'absence de Scorpius, resté chez ses grands-parents au Manoir, mais se consola comme il put, avec Bigoudi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron sentit le Gallion dans sa poche chauffer. C'était Zabini. Il l'informait qu'il avait réussi à traduire le journal de sa fille. Ron demanda à Harry s'il pouvait surveiller ses deux enfants, pendant son absence, qui ne serait pas très longue. Ron voulait juste avoir le nom du prétendant de sa fille. Le reste, il pourrait lire le reste plus tard.

« Pas de problème, Ron. Prends tout ton temps. »

Ron se leva du banc et se tourna vers les deux hommes entre lesquels il avait été assis et qui semblaient tendus. Ron réajusta son écharpe et dit :

« D'accord. Évitez de vous sauter au cou pendant mon absence. Okay ? »

Draco énonça en même temps que Harry, si bien que Ron ne comprit pas tout, juste l'essentiel… :

« Je ne peux rien promettre de mon côté. »

« Bien sûr ! Promis ! A tout à l'heure, Ron. »

Ron les salua et disparut, loupant à une seconde près le glissement tout en finesse, sur le banc, des deux hommes l'un vers l'autre.

o  
W  
OO  
WWW  
((ovo))  
()xxx()  
VVV

3ème Partie : Le mec de la tombe d'à côté ©

Ron transplana jusqu'au lieu indiqué par Blaise. L'endroit surpris Ron, mais il supposait que pour régler une affaire discrète, c'était un choix pertinent. Ils étaient seuls.

Zabini l'attendait debout devant une tombe. Ils étaient dans un cimetière. A Godric's Hollow.

Sans un bonjour, Blaise tendit une grosse enveloppe à Ron. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et fut surpris en découvrant les pièces d'or et d'argent avec la réplique du journal de sa fille.

« Pourquoi… ? » commença Ron.

« J'ai échoué à tout traduire et le peu que j'ai traduit m'a fait comprendre dans quelle sale affaire tu m'as embarqué, Weasley ! Je ne suis pas un expert en traductions anciennes sans scrupules. Le journal intime de ta propre fille ! Non, mais franchement ! Quel genre de père es-tu ?»

« Dis-donc, ne me fais pas la morale, espèce de vieux Mangemort ingrat. »

« Je n'ai jamais reçu la Marque, abruti ! Et j'ai six mois de moins que toi, alors si y'en a un qui est vieux ici, c'est toi ! »

Zabini transplana, sans un mot supplémentaire. Ron soupira, agacé. Il marcha un peu et vint s'asseoir sur un petit banc sans dossier, installé dans une allée. Il prit le carnet et l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur une des dernières pages traduites. Il y avait plusieurs symboles avec un point d'interrogation à côté de chacun. Ce que Blaise n'avait pas réussi à traduire, semblait-il. Il y avait une autre annotation sur un post-it de l'écriture penchée de Blaise. _Ça tu peux le lire, Weasley !_

*O*o*O*o*O*

 _12 décembre 2022_

 _Cher journal, aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue avec Albus et Scorpius au cimetière de Godric's Hollow…_

Flashback

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends ces cours, Scorpius. C'est tellement ennuyeux. »

« Tu as le niveau buse, en arithmancie. Quand tu vas jusqu'au niveau requis pour les aspics, ça devient plus un rassemblement social qu'un cours formel. C'est plutôt fun. »

« Aucun des mots que tu viens de dire n'a de sens. C'est le truc le plus absurde que je t'ai entendu dire.»

« Tu devrais essayer de lire un des ouvrages que je t'ai conseillés, avant de critiquer. Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis.»

« J'en doute fortement. »

« Chut, tous les deux, je ne vous ai pas emmenés ici pour vous entendre vous disputer. »

« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'on fait ici. Les cimetières me mettent mal à l'aise. »

« Albus ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Il ne m'a pas dit quoi ? »

« Je euh… »

« Il pense que son père voit quelqu'un en secret. » Albus avait découvert – un peu par hasard - que son père prenait vingt minutes de sa pause-déjeuner, tous les jours, pour partir ailleurs. Où allait-il et que faisait-il pendant ce temps ? Albus se le demandait. Il avait enquêté, avec Rose. Scorpius l'avait accompagné sans poser de questions. Ils entrèrent dans un petit bâtiment en pierre et montèrent en file indienne l'escalier étroit menant au sommet.

« Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

« J'ai dit à mon père que s'il voulait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Maman voudrait qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père ne nous le dit pas simplement. »

« Pour la même raison que tu lui caches ta liaison avec Scorpius ? »

« Je… comment… ? »

« Pff, plus évident que le nez crochu du professeur Snape au milieu de la figure, tu meurs. »

« Tu peux parler, tu sors bien avec… »

« Chut ! J'ai entendu un bruit. Planquez-vous. »

*O*o*O*o*O*

Rose, Scorpius et Albus se tenaient près de la fenêtre de la petite bibliothèque où étaient stockés les archives et registres (classés par nom de famille) des personnes inhumées dans le cimetière, attenant à la chapelle. Ils avaient une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble du cimetière et en particulier les deux individus qui venaient d'y transplaner à dix secondes d'intervalle, qui marchèrent le long des allées. Ils déposèrent chacun un petit bouquet de fleurs sur deux tombes séparées de quelques mètres.

Rose lança un sort pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient…

*O*o*O*o*O*

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

« Des baies de goji. Tu veux goûter ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça se mange ? » questionna Harry.

Draco ne répliqua pas. Ils prirent place sur un petit banc dans l'allée et Draco donna le sachet à Harry qui hésita avant de piocher une baie et de la fourrer en bouche.

« Argh, c'est quoi cette horreur ? » Harry recracha la baie dans son gant et fit disparaître le tout d'un geste de la main. « Hop, disparu. »

« Hé ! Je les aime moi ! »

« Sois reconnaissant que je ne te jette pas toi pour manger des trucs aussi dégoûtant. »

« Tu es un crétin, Harry. »

Harry haussa des épaules puis lui donna un bout de papier.

Draco déplia la lettre et se mit à la lire en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je sais parler cinq langues, déchiffrer dix-huit types d'écritures différentes et pourtant je suis incapable de lire ce que tu as écrit sur ce parchemin, Potter. »

Perplexe, Harry indiqua : « C'est écrit en lettres majuscules : "Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?" »

Draco plia le papier et le mit dans la poche de son manteau d'hiver. Il répondit, avec un petit sourire en coin :

« Avec plaisir, Harry. 19 heures, au Lutin Farceur ? »

« D'accord… Tu avais réussi à le lire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis le meilleur cryptologue sorcier qui existe. Je voulais juste t'entendre me poser la question à voix haute. »

« J'hésite entre te jeter un maléfice Cuisant ou t'embrasser. »

Draco n'hésita pas et aida Harry dans son dilemme, en choisissant la seconde option.

*O*o*O*o*O*

Ron ferma le livre, choqué. Il transplana dix minutes plus tard. Il avait quelques questions à poser à son meilleur ami et Malfoy qu'il retrouva comme il les avait laissés – sur le banc dans le parc - et ne manqua pas de remarquer que leurs mains étaient jointes avant de se séparer abruptement.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, prêt à… à quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ils étaient deux adultes libres et consentants après tout. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dirait qui changerait quelque chose.

« C'est bon, vous avez le droit de vous tenir la main quand je suis là. »

Ron se mit assis sur le banc, à côté d'Harry, puis jeta un sort pour réchauffer son gobelet de chocolat chaud qu'il but en silence.

*O*o*O*o*O*

Une semaine plus tard…

« Weasley, je peux enfin savoir ce que je fais là ? » demanda Blaise.

Les deux hommes étaient aux Trois Balais. Ron commanda le premier truc qu'il vit sur la carte et offrit la même chose à Zabini. Ron montra les pages dupliquées avec les inscriptions que Blaise n'avait pas réussies à déchiffrer. Il l'informa :

« Ce ne sont pas des runes. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Flashback

Ron lisait sa B.D. nouvellement acquise le matin même, à Noël, allongé dans son lit, quand Hermione apparut à la porte de la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, dans une nuisette rouge transparente très sexy… Sa lecture des _Aventures de Martin_ _Miggs, le Moldu Fou_ _, attendrait plus tard…_

Fin du flashback

« Tu peux passer cette partie. Et en revenir à ma question… »

Flashback

« Ce ne sont pas des runes. » dit Hermione, une heure plus tard. Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que signifiaient ces gribouillis très ordonnés. Il les avait montrés à Hermione qui, du premier regard, sut de quoi il s'agissait.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Un QR code. C'est moldu. C'est une sorte de code-barres qui se lit avec une application sur un smartphone. »

« Ma chérie, j'aime quand tu me parles de façon savante, mais là, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce que ça veut dire. »

« Je vais te montrer, ça sera plus simple. »

Hermione sortit un téléphone portable du tiroir de sa commode. (Elle l'utilisait pour communiquer avec ses parents) Elle fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran, appuya dessus à plusieurs reprises, puis elle prit en photo un des codes. Ron était impressionné.

« J'ai scanné le QR code et voilà le résultat. Huh, intéressant. C'est une inéquation. » Elle se mit à l'énoncer à voix haute : « 9x - 7 i 3 supérieur à (3x - 7 u) »

 _Génial,_ songea Ron. Encore une énigme…

« Passe-moi le bloc-notes avec le stylo s'il te plaît. »

… Qu'Hermione allait résoudre ! Parce que c'était la meilleure ! Elle griffonna l'équation mathématique et se mit à la calculer.

Pendant ce temps, Ron prit en photo son pouce… _mince_ _c'était_ _sensible, cet appareil_ , puis un autre QR code.

Une image apparut. C'était Rose avec…Oh. _Oh_ !

Fin du Flashback

« Avec qui ?! Bon sang, Ronald ! Crache le morceau. »

Flashback

« Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Ron, regarde.»

Ron vit sans vraiment le voir les lignes de calculs écrites par sa femme.

9x - 7i supérieur à 9x - 21 u

-7 i supérieur à - 21 u

7i inférieur à 21 u

i (inférieur à) 3 u

i 3 u

« C'est mignon, le résultat veut dire « je t'aime ». Ron ? T'es tout pâle… tu trembles…»

Hermione prit sans peine le téléphone des mains de son mari et écarquilla les yeux puis cacha le téléphone contre sa poitrine.

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Hemione se mit à scanner deux autres codes QR .

« Où as-tu trouvé ces codes ? »

Ron était inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle le saurait tout de suite.

« Dans le journal intime de Rose… »

« Dans le quoi ?! »

Hermione le gourmanda copieusement et elle lui fit la morale et un sermon qui dura des heures.

Ron, penaud, acquiesça à chacune de ses paroles. Son esprit était pourtant ailleurs. Il avait enfin le nom et le visage et le torse nu (oh Merlin, il espérait ne pas en découvrir plus) du prétendant de sa petite fille chérie.

Fin du flashback

« Mon fils ?! Avec ta fille ?! »

« Ne sois pas si surpris, papa. »

Blaise et Ron sursautèrent, surpris par l'intervention de Carmichael, qui tenait Rose par la main. Les deux adolescents venaient d'arriver à leur table.

« Tu m'as bien dit un jour que tu trouvais qu'on avait la Ministre de la Magie, la plus sexy de la planète. »

Blaise fit un grand sourire contrit à Ron qui le fusillait du regard et se justifia d'un simple : « J'aime ma femme. C'était il y a longtemps. Bah quoi, c'est la vérité, non ? Tu le penses aussi mon cher Ronald. Ose dire le contraire de ta femme. »

Ron n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et d'acquiescer.

« Moi, je trouve sa fille encore plus…»

Rose posa une main sur la bouche de Carmichael qu'elle tenait par le bras, pour le faire taire :

« Chut… il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dises plus rien. Papa, tu peux nous prêter la clef de ta voiture, s'il te plaît ? »

Ron aurait refusé s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, mais heureusement Albus et Scorpius les accompagnaient. Les deux garçons étaient en retrait un peu plus loin et se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille. Un observateur attentif aurait vu les deux adolescents se tenir la main et rougir légèrement. Ron regrettait ce temps, quand il était encore un ignorant inattentif. Il balaya ses réminiscences et tendit la clef accrochée à un porte-clés fabriqué par les mains de sa fille quand elle avait à peine quatre ans. Merlin que le temps filait à une de ces vitesses. Ron la revoyait enfant lui donner son cadeau de fête des pères fait main et aujourd'hui elle avait l'âge de conduire la Ford Anglia. Elle le remercia d'un bisou sur la joue… qui n'était mouillée que parce qu'il faisait trop chaud dans ce bar et non parce que… okay, d'accord, Ron était un homme… un papa émotif. (Et alors ?) Il était également prévenant et il se souciait de la sécurité de ses enfants. Ron indiqua :

« Tu feras attention en passant les vitesses. Elle est capricieuse en ce moment. Et soyez rentrés pour onze heures ! »

« Tu veux dire : minuit ! »

Ron grogna. Ça lui apprendrait à se mêler des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas.

« D'accord, minuit. »

Les quatre adolescents quittèrent le bar.

Deux minutes plus tard, Draco et Harry rejoignirent leurs amis à table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Draco. Très près de lui. Plus près et il finirait sur ses cuisses. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner du tout Draco qui arborait un sourire hautement satisfait. Il avait l'air comblé. Ron ne voulait pas imaginer ce que les deux hommes avaient trafiqué ensemble pendant ses dix minutes dans les toilettes pour hommes.

Les boissons arrivèrent. Ils trinquèrent.

« Je meurs de soif. » annonça Harry en buvant la moitié de sa bieraubeurre bien fraîche.

« Tu m'étonnes. » répliqua Blaise, en écho aux pensées de Ron, qui recracha un peu de sa boisson par le nez.

Harry piqua un fard et donna un cou de coude dans le ventre de Draco qui rigolait. Ron avait envie de se venger et lui faire perdre son sourire. Aussi, il informa le… argh… Allez, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette un jour… le compagnon de son meilleur ami :

« Tu seras ravi d'apprendre, Malfoy, que ton fils ne court plus après ma fille… Ou les filles en général.»

Draco dévia son regard (il fixait amoureus… avec un air stupide, Harry) pour le poser sur Ron, avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur qui se transforma en une moue de désolation.

« Ah Weasley, toujours aussi lent à la détente. Même Harry a compris, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Draco ignora les « Hé ! » de protestation des deux Gryffondors. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, puis dit :

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne : les Malfoy ont toujours eu un faible pour les Potter mal peignés aux yeux verts. »

Draco attira Harry jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa ardemment.

Blaise et Ron s'offusquèrent en même temps de n'avoir aucune pitié pour leurs yeux et firent signe à un serveur de leur apporter une autre tournée.

Les quatre hommes rigolèrent et finirent par trinquer à la santé de leurs enfants.

 **FIN**


End file.
